


The Crush

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A more playful Jon Snow, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Banter, But otherwise she's confident. Jon GREATLY affects her, Crush, Cute, DANY HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON JON, Dany has finally lost her insecurity, Dany is self conscious about her MASSIVE crush, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Grey Worm is not a good name for a modern day story!, His last name comes from his Father, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate tagging, I'll add the rest of the characters as they appear! - Freeform, I'm calling Grey Worm just GREY (for now), Idiots in Love, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Lyanna Stark's son, Jonerys, Lawyers, Lyanna Stark Lives, Modern Era, Modern Setting, No beta we die like woman!, Romance, Sexier too!, Sexual innuendos, Sports, Surfing, just read it, light - Freeform, slow to medium burn, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has a major crush on Jon Snow, one that started many years ago, long before they were actually introduced to one another. What happens when they finally meet?A romantic and sweet story about a childhood crush that develops into a lot more...Inspired by the song Crush by The Dave Matthews Band and by some real life events.02/13/21 - A NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP!!!
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 599
Kudos: 329





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story. I haven't been dealing well with everything that has been going on and now there's a f*cking cyclone destroying The South of my Country and it's on its way to my hometown. I'm freaked the f*ck out! We never had a cyclone here before and I have no idea how to deal with it. Also, the images on the news are scaring the crap out of me.
> 
> So, I'm posting this sweet story that I wrote long ago because I need something to get my mind off RL. I have about 20 chapters of this story already written and pretty much ready for posting. Let me know if you guys have any interest in me continuing to post this, please. 
> 
> I never posted it before, because this story is a bit unusual for me. A little fluffier than my usual fair. There's a lot of character growth, so don't worry about Dany. She starts out young here and eventually grows up.
> 
> **  
>   
>  _Happy reading!_  
>    
>  **

DANY:

I guess I should start with the first time I saw him, but at that time I didn't know he would be _him_. I'll just start at the very beginning of how it all came to be.

**************************************************************

** "ACT I" **

When I was 8 years-old my mother enrolled me in a ballet class. I was very excited. It was two blocks away from my house, but my mom would walk me there and back twice a week. The owner was a very famous ballerina that had retired dancing because of an injury. She was middle-aged now, but still lovely and I truly loved being in her class. I studied there for two years. I would walk in very proudly in my baby blue tutu and twirl around in class joyously. That is until my second year there.

It all started innocently enough. We moved from the little room we used for that first year, into the main one. It was a great ballet room. It was big and it had a great balcony, with wall to wall glass doors, so we had a lot of natural light and the most mothers sat outside in the sun watching their little girls during class. The balcony had cute round tables and plenty of chairs. The vending machines inside provided them with refreshments, and they would gossip or watch us for the whole hour happily. 

I've never been shy, so the little audience we had didn't bother me. My mom loved to see me dancing since she had two left feet, according to her. The first day was great. The class was fun and I left feeling ecstatic about that large space, and the fact that my mother told me she was proud of my dancing skills. 

That happiness didn't last. Two days later when I returned to my next class, my mom dropped me off and said she would run some errands before picking me up after class. I was putting my ballet shoes on when Ms. Stark called the class to order and I went to take my place on the second row. When I looked to my right I could see the balcony, and the other mothers taking their places. I was about to return my attention to our routine when I had to do a double take. 

There was a boy there. A boy, and not just any boy. He looked to be about fourteen years old and he was gorgeous. At that time I may have used the word cute, but I was ten. I'm more articulate now, or so I like to think. He had long curly dark hair, and mesmerising grey-eyes. He was tall and lean, and looked like a poster boy for the surf magazines I used to read. Although I was only ten, I spent all my afternoons on the beach body-boarding. I wasn't any good, but I loved the water and I'd always been fascinated by the surfers. I guess being born and raised in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, had something to do with that. 

His presence took me by surprise, and I just couldn't concentrate on my moves. I was completely embarrassed. A boy was watching me twirl around in my tutu, and that would not do. Plus, he looked utterly bored. Who could blame him? He would alternate between reading his comic book and watching the class. I just kept looking to my right and messing up my dance steps. I felt awkward and shy. I mean how could I not. He was a boy. A surfer looking teenager. The kind that belonged in the magazines I loved. 

Finally, I managed to screw up some move so badly that I fell on my ass. That's when I heard him for the first time. He was snickering. I frowned and got up wanting to die. I would never be ballerina material, but I wasn't that clumsy. Damn him. He was ruining my class. 

I tried not to look over to him for the rest of the hour. I was feeling like a total dork, but I was fascinated by him at the same time. I might have stolen a few glances a couple of times, but he was back to his comic. When we finished, my mom was already there so I quickly asked my classmate if she knew who the mysterious boy was. She told me he was Ms. Stark's only son, and that's when I noticed the resemblance. His name was Jon. I left quietly with my mom and tried to get him out of my head. I didn't succeed though. 

After that day he would be there for every class, always with a different comic book and always looking superior and bored. I was entranced, but I never talked to him. My concentration in class was never the same again, and eventually I decided that ballet was not for me. Six months after that fateful day I quit. I would only see him again almost ten years later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I continue?
> 
> As I said above I have another 19 chapters pretty much ready for posting.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, please. :)
> 
> **PS: By the end of this chapter Dany is 10 years-old and Jon is 14.**


	2. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 10 years later...

“Daenerys?"

“Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?”

"Sure, let's rock and roll.”

Missandei got her car keys from the table by the front door, and we left her apartment to go to a new pub that was supposedly very in right now. I was all dolled up and excited to be out partying. I was twenty-one years old, in college, and single.

We got in my best friend's car, the radio blaring and the night warm. We were young and carefree. We were both single, and enjoyed flirting with hot guys while drinking our cocktails. I'd had my fair share of flings and a couple of serious boyfriends up until that point, but being single was much more fun. Life was good and uncomplicated.

The pub was called The Black Cat, and it looked way too crowded even from outside. I eyed the people at the door cautiously and wasn't sure I wanted to fight my way in. I turned to tell Missandei that maybe we should leave, but she was already talking to the bouncer, smiling for all she was worth. 

Missandei sure knew how to get what she wanted. In five minutes we were inside and sitting at the high stools at that bar.

We ordered our drinks and began to check out the place. It was really nice, with just the right amount of light, and the music coming out of the speakers was at that perfect level where you can enjoy it and still have conversations without having to shout. 

The decoration was simple but tasteful. All the tables were taken and the place was pretty full. It was indeed a popular spot, if the crowd that had gathered there on a Thursday night was any indication. I was just finishing my assessment of the place when the bartender placed my 'caipirinha' in front of me. Missandei had just gotten her usual cosmopolitan when she turned to chat with me.

"So Daenerys, have you seen any hotties yet?”

"Not yet Missandei, I was just checking out the place. I'm not as quick as you.”

"Well, we need to get a table. All the cute guys are sitting at those tables in the back. I guess they probably got here directly after work to be able to snag that. Plus, I can see most of them are already tipsy, which can only work in our favour, right?”

"I don't think we'll get a table back there. I mean it's so crowded even here at the bar. Let's just sit here and enjoy our night. We can catch up. It's been so long since we had a girl's night out. Let's celebrate the end of the semester.”

"Okay, but I'll keep my eyes open for a table back there. I mean, I love you Dany, but I need to unwind after all that stress. A cute guy could really improve my night and yours too." She winked at me.

We spent the next hour at the bar chatting about school and what we would do during the summer. I told her I had applied to a school abroad, as an exchange student. I wanted to see the world before I became a lawyer and was trapped in an office for the rest of my life. She wasn't too happy about that, but I told her I didn't think I would get picked and I would only know for sure the next week.

I was finishing my third drink when I felt different, like the air was suddenly charged with electricity. So, I turned around in my seat to look at the entrance. That's when I saw him. He was gorgeous, with long dark curly hair and amazing grey eyes. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him. Maybe he was a model, he certainly looked the part. 

I was frozen in place and could only stare. He was too good looking, and he had a presence that was difficult to explain. Charisma, I guess. He made a beeline to the back of the pub and didn't even glance our way. I thought I had been hit in the head. I hoped my mouth wasn't hanging open. That would be embarrassing. I was still following the back of his head when Missandei talked to me. I didn't even hear her at first, I was so shaken.

"… so hot. He is the best looking guy here for sure. We have to get that table now.”

“What?"

"Didn't you see him? That dark haired surfer looking guy that just walked in? Are you blind?”

"Yeah, I saw him.”

Missandei kept going on about getting a table but I barely listened to her. I was in my own head, trying to get the image of that Greek god to stop replaying in my mind. Plus, something Missandei said seemed relevant. What was it? 

I felt too warm all of a sudden, and ordered a water to see if I could cool down. That's when it hit me. Surfer looking guy. Oh. My. God. It was him. That boy, well man now. Ms. Stark’s son, Jon. He sure had grown into a handsome man. Geez. And he still had a strange effect on me, even ten years later. 

I guess any straight woman would be affected by him, but I had seen good looking guys before and had never felt like this. Shit. I gulped down the ice water and began to feel better. Missandei had gone to see if she could get us a table, and I was left alone.

My eyes kept wandering to his table and I could only see the top of his head at first, but when the crowd parted to let someone pass, I got a good view and he was laughing. He was beautiful when he laughed. My heart started to pound. Damn him. Wasn't it enough that he destroyed the joy of my ballet classes? Did he have to torment me when I was a grown woman? I needed to get it together. _Breathe, Daenerys, breathe_. And where was Missandei?

Just then Missandei reappeared grinning like the Cheshire cat. Something was up.

"His name is Jon.”

Oh no.

"How did you find out?”

"I just ran into Sansa. Remember her? My brother's ex? Well, apparently she’s his cousin and they went to High School together, so he's about 25. He is a lawyer, Daenerys! He just passed the bar.”

Interesting. He wasn't only hot, but also intelligent. As if I needed any more reasons to drool over him.

"He probably has a girlfriend, Missandei, so don't get too excited.”

"Don't be so pessimistic. And I just saw Grey trying to get in, so I might be too busy to care about surfer boy.”

Grey was Missandei's on again off again boyfriend. I relaxed a little, maybe she would be otherwise engaged and would leave Jon alone. _Thank God_. Where the hell did that come from? I was definitely not myself when Jon was around. Just because he fascinated me when I was a kid didn't mean I had to get a school girl crush on him. _But he's dreamy! Shut up, mind!_. He was way out of my league. He was older and too good looking. My musings were interrupted by the arrival of Grey.

"Hi Daenerys! Good to see you.”

I smiled. He was such a good guy. Missandei was just a little afraid too fully commit to him because she believed they were were still too young. 

"Good to see you too, Grey.”

He and Missandei started speaking in each other's ear and I knew where this was going. I had to make my exit. I would take a cab and be home in ten minutes. I paid the bartender and turned to look one last time at his table. Maybe I could sneak a glance before I left. No harm done. He was drinking a beer and looking totally comfortable with his friends. I sighed, said my good-byes, and left. Missandei and Grey were too busy to pay much attention to me anyway. Not that I minded. I was a big fan of them as a couple. I thought they belonged together. 

I was home soon enough. I decided to check my mailbox, and then watch a little TV before turning in. That's when I found it: an official looking envelope. I tore it opened and read it. I just couldn't believe it. I got in. I was going to spend the next semester at a college in California. It was great news. I wanted to call my mom to tell her about it, but it was late, so I went to bed. I would call my mother and Missandei tomorrow and take both to lunch to celebrate. Everything was falling into place and my future looked good. I had everything I wanted. Just then, Jon's face popped into my mind. _Well, not everything _. I dreamed of him that night.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Jon show up again. I promise.
> 
> Also, the chapters get longer as the story progresses. 
> 
> So, any thoughts you'd like to share? 
> 
> If I get enough interest on this fic, I'll post the next chapter later today!
> 
> PS: **Ages: Dany is 21 years-old and Jon is 25.**


	3. The Handshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later...  
> (14 years after the Prologue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, it's just after midnight where I am. ;)
> 
> I know they've been short so far, but I can assure they will grow in words (and quality, I hope). These are introductory chapters, after all. After the 4th chapter there'll be over 1500 words chapters; over 3000 words chapters; over 5000 words chapters; AND OVER 12 THOUSANDS WORDS CHAPTERS! As I've said before I have another 17 chapters completely written, besides these 3 already posted.
> 
> Anyway, I have the next chapter ready and set up to be posted. Do you guys want it now or you would rather wait? Or do you prefer your fics in smaller doses? Also, I have no idea of people's timezones...
> 
> Happy reading!

I ended up staying in California for a year. When I came back home I graduated college and got accepted to Law School. I was a semester short of my law degree when I decided that I needed to get an internship during the summer. I needed the experience, and had taken enough time off already. I was twenty-five years old. It was time to put my big girl pants on.

I was extremely lucky and got an internship at the legal department of a major investment bank. I knew I was going to work my ass off, because the bank was in a very serious and public litigation with one of its former partners. The hours would be gruelling but I was ready for it. I would spend the next three months there before classes started again. It would be a long summer.

However, it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. I worked twelve hours days, but my work was meaningless. Let's just say that the Xerox machine was sick of me. My boss was older than me, and she was, well, evil. I know she was under a lot of stress, but she barked at me and would treat me like dirt. It was not pleasant. She screamed a lot too. I nicknamed her, The Crazy Bitch from Hell, and that was kind of me. At least she was always busy with the outside lawyers. They were there all the time. It was meeting after meeting. The law firm that represented the bank was very well known and they did a good job.

My first week went by in a blur. The next Monday I arrived a little early. I guess I was the only one getting on the bus to go downtown at that God forsaken hour. I arrived at the office and went directly to our department. There were only a few people around so far. I was sleepy and a little distracted. When I got to my cubicle there was a man sitting at my chair, using my computer. What the hell? 

I wasn't sure what I should do, so I approached my desk carefully, and that's when he looked up. Jesus H. Christ! It was him. Jon. He never looked better. His hair was shorter, he had a short beard now, and he was in an elegant business suit. _Dear Lord!_ He stood up when he saw me and apologised for using my computer without my permission.

I was stunned. Probably with my mouth opened catching flies, as my mother liked to say. _Real attractive, Dany_ . He was looking at me with a friendly smile, but I just couldn't form words. I think I managed to shut my mouth though. God, I hoped so. We stood like that, staring at each other for practically a whole minute. He probably thought I had brain damage. Shit.

Thankfully The Crazy Bitch from Hell, aka Cersei Lannister, chose that moment to appear and I was never more grateful for her presence. It was the only time I was glad to see her, let me assure you.

"Daenerys, let me introduce to Mr. Snow. He's one of the lawyers working the case. You haven't met him before because he was on a business trip, but he'll be working closely with us in the next few months.”

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Daenerys."

His voice was pure sex. It had a rough burr quality to it. Damn him. It was incredibly unfair of him to be that outwardly perfect.

He extended his hand and took mine in his. We shook. His hands were a work of art. He had a firm grip, his fingers were long, and he had huge hands when compared to mine. My brain decided to cooperate so I was able to reply with a meek hi.

"I told him he could use your computer to check on some things while I went to see if Tywin had arrived." Tywin was THE boss and her father. He was the only one she was polite to, besides our outside attorneys.

"No problem. I just got here. I can wait while he uses it.” I replied.

 _Please, let him sit in my chair a while longer. Hell, he can have anything of mine he wants. Even me. Ugh. Get it together, Dany. Now!_

"That won't be necessary. I'm done. But thank you, Daenerys.” He replied politely and with a smile. He nodded to me and turned back to Cersei.

After that, they left. I was again by myself and I had to shake my head to clear it. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and I could barely breathe. That handshake, sadly, was the sexiest thing that had happened to me in a long time.

Why did I feel like a thirteen year-old girl with a crush when I was near him? He made me feel so self-conscious. It was like ballet class all over again. I just hoped I wouldn't fall on my ass in front of him again. It might not be a big deal when you were ten, but as a twenty-five year old that would be way too humiliating. _God help me._

____

____

The rest of that fateful Monday went by quickly, but I was in a haze. For the first time I was really glad they didn't assign me anything relevant. My mind was full of pictures of Jon in all his GQ glory. He was a dream come true in that suit. I kept looking at the hand he'd shaken, and it was like I could still sense his warmth there. I thought about sniffing my chair since he sat there, but I was able to stop myself before actually doing that. It was completely silly and juvenile. How could any man have that effect on me, or any woman for that matter? It was just wrong. I was an independent and strong woman. I was not in high school anymore. I had come a long way. I thought my time abroad had given me some maturity, but apparently I was wrong.

I saw him again a couple of other times during the day, coming out of, or going to, meetings. He was always surrounded by others. He was busy, so thankfully I could stare at him all I wanted and he wouldn't notice. If I managed to keep my head down and do my job it would all be okay. I mean, I would get used to seeing him around, right? _You wish. Just try to not fall down on your ass again_. Crap. That line of thought was not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And do you want the next chapter now or tomorrow morning? It's all set to go. Whatever you prefer is fine with me. Until I fall asleep, that is. ;)
> 
> PS: PS: **Ages: Dany is 25 years-old and Jon is 29.**


	4. The Mailing List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter. They'll start getting longer from the next one on! :)
> 
> I still need to reply to all the comments some of you so kindly left on the last chapter and I will! I just thought you'd enjoy a new chapter more than any replies I could give. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Six weeks went by and I had seen Jon almost everyday. He was always super polite and professional. If I passed by him, he would say hello. When I had to interrupt a meeting to deliver documents at the request of The Crazy Bitch from Hell, he would smile at me. Actually, he treated me better than anyone I worked with. 

They mostly just ignored me, or barked orders. It was like the fact that I was a mere intern made me less of a human being in their eyes. But, Jon was a real gentleman. Since I could scarcely breathe next to him, I would always look down and give him a shy hi in reply. That was all the interaction I could stand, without stuttering or tripping on my own feet. 

Since everyone else seemed to get along, and ignored or mistreated me, it was easy to pretend to be invisible. I was never invited to lunch with any of them, so I usually ate alone.

When I came back from lunch that day, I had tons of emails to check. There were a lot of requests to copy paperwork and file things. I never got any personal emails, because it was company policy. Although, everyone ignored that particular policy. I didn’t, because I didn't want to be screamed at more than I already was. So, I was extremely surprised when a new email popped up.

The sender was Jon Snow.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart seemed determined to jump out of its cavity. I clicked on it with trembling fingers. I could barely control the mouse, I was shaking so much. The butterflies in my stomach were having a party.

However, I was utterly confused when I read it. It seemed like he was replying to an on-going conversation. I closed my eyes in defeat. He probably had clicked on my email address by mistake. I should have known he would never contact me on purpose. Why would he? I decided to ignore it and continued to do my job. I felt stupid. I felt like a kid that had her lollipop stolen. I don't think I had ever been so disappointed.

I was super busy for the next couple of hours, so when I finally went back to my desk, my inbox was full again. I sighed, before diving in.

_Oh, My! What the hell...?_

My heart did a little dance and the butterflies celebrated again. I had several emails from him; from everybody in my department, and from his team. That's when I realised it. When I had an aha moment. It was an email mailing list between the members of our legal department and his subordinates from his law firm. It wasn't all worked related. They joked, chatted, and made plans to go drinking after work on Friday. He had simply added me to the list. I melted right then and there.

I had been working there for six weeks and nobody had ever even smiled at me. Not only did he smile at me, but he included me in their friendly email conversations. I had another moment of clarity. I was a goner. He was drop dead gorgeous and sexy as hell. But, more importantly, he was also polite, friendly, charismatic, and brilliant. I had even overheard in the coffee room that he was about to be offered a partnership in his Firm, and he was only twenty-nine years-old.

Nobody could be that perfect, right?

Well, he sure fitted the description so far. Damn it all to hell. It was just too much for my poor smitten heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on this chapter? I'd love to "hear"/read them.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> PS: Do you want the next chapter later tonight or do you guys prefer I post the next one tomorrow? It's ready to go. Whatever you choose is fine with me. Just let me know, please!


	5. The Ninth Circle of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay in posting this tonight. But, I fell asleep and just woke up.
> 
> Happy reading!

After that week, my inbox was filled with emails from my co-workers, Jon and his legal team. I always got butterflies when I saw his name on my screen. It was a good feeling. I also got to know more about everybody. Jon would tease and make fun of some of the people that worked with him. I didn't get most of the inside jokes, mainly because I didn't know much about any of the other lawyers. I saw most of them around the office, but they never talked to me. So, I never participated in the emails exchange, but I did read them all. We were extremely busy, so I didn't think anybody had much free time anyway. 

The board members had to be updated on the bank's current situation, and I was making copies of legal documents all day long. I would use the copy machine, and daydream about Jon inviting me on a date, or just pictured him laughing at one of my jokes. It was a great way to pass the time when I wasn't running around the office like a headless chicken.

On Friday I got asked, better yet, told by Cersei that I was going to have to work late; really late. I didn't have any choice, so I nodded and said it was not a problem. I spent the day in the same manner I did most days. By seven p.m. I was exhausted. It may not seem like much, but working the copier for twelve hours a day, five days a week, is hard work. I was dragging my body across the office when I was summoned to the conference room by Cersei. I said a little prayer and went to meet Her Satanic Majesty to know my fate.

Once I opened the door, I couldn't contain the gasp the escaped my mouth. The conference table was stacked with documents. It was a huge table and I couldn't even see what colour it was. The first person I saw was Jon. He was bent over a pile of papers. He looked like a Calvin Kline ad. My heart raced, and I struggled to control my voice. The Crazy Bitch, _ahem_ , Cersei, didn't waste any time telling me my job for the rest of the evening was organising all the documents that were there, and putting them in the individual envelopes that were going to be sent out to each one of the board members and other interested parties. I wanted cry. I would never get home. I would probably be there all weekend. I swallowed hard and held back the tears I wanted to shed. I didn’t let my dismay show, though. I nodded and told The Crazy Bitch from Hell I was going to get right to it. I started walking towards my own personal hell when Jon spoke.

"Cersei, I think it would be a good idea if I called my firm and requested that one of our summer interns came here to help Daenerys.”

I wanted to jump him right then and there. I could picture myself grabbing his shoulders and giving him a kiss he would never forget. I would put all my gratitude and my attraction to him in that kiss. Cersei chose that instant to give her reply, which was probably for the best. I was so tired and stressed, I was about to lose my mind and my pride.

"That would be your decision, Jon. But, I'm sure Daenerys can handle it. It's her job.”

I could clearly tell by the tone of her voice and her rage filled eyes that she was definitely not happy with his suggestion. She enjoyed making others suffer, especially me. She was petty and always trying to assert her power. She was a deeply insecure bitch, in my eyes. I’ve always believed that people who are indeed powerful, don’t usually need such dramatics. They are respected and not only feared and loathed. Her father was a good example of that. 

She was also an evil bitch. I wanted to slap her smug face and make all that golden hair fly around her head. I was livid. I managed to mumble a simple thank you to Jon, and I got to work. He went outside to make the call, I assumed. Satan, I mean, Cersei followed him.

An hour later I was alone in the room, going through what was an insane amount of paper, when the door was opened. Jon stepped in, and I froze in place. I would have said hello, but at that moment a second man came in behind Jon, and I thought I was going to faint. The other intern, the life saver I had been waiting for turned out to be the last person I wanted to see. Daario Naharis.

I was probably having a nightmare, a really vivid one. I thought about pinching myself, but I could only stare at them. The man of my dreams was standing side by side with my least favourite one. I'm sure Dante wrote about where the day was heading. He would probably call it The Ninth Circle of Hell.

“Daenerys! It's so good to see you." Daario beamed at me.

_Oh, spare me._

I hoped someone would just shoot me and get it over with. It would have been much more merciful.

While I was still in shock at seeing Daario at my office and with Jon to boot, he spoke.

"Well, since you two know each other, I'll leave you to it. Daario, you know where to find me." And with that Jon was gone. When I saw him leaving I realised I was wrong before. My day had just gotten worse.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Hi, Daario." I said it in the flattest voice I could muster.

Daario was my ex-boyfriend. Well, more like an ex-fling, but he told everybody that I was his ex-girlfriend. We dated for less than a month last semester. We had a lot of classes together and we used to walk together from class to class. One day he asked me out and I said yes. I didn't think he was interested in me until that day, so I was a little surprised. He was handsome enough and bright, so our dates were okay, but I never thought we had much chemistry. There was something missing, so before finals, I dumped him. I cut him loose. I didn't think we had any future together and it was a busy time in my life. He called and left me a bunch of messages after that, but I never responded. I totally ghosted him. In class it was a little awkward, but I managed to stay behind everyday to talk to the TA's. Then exams were upon us, so I had plenty of excuses for that behaviour.

By the following week, I had completely forgotten about Daario. I met Missandei for lunch one afternoon and she told me he was now dating Doreah. She had seen them together all over campus. I guess I was too busy avoiding him to know. I hated Doreah. We'd had one argument in class about a case that kind of escalated, and I guess I made her look stupid. I didn't do it on purpose, it was just that easy to do. I really didn't give it another thought, as it wasn't that uncommon to disagree in a law class. 

Unfortunately, she was pissed off and began spreading a nasty rumour about me. She managed to convince everybody I'd had an affair with a married professor, and that was why my grades were so good. It never really died down. I wanted to strangle her. The worst of it was that Daario knew about it. He said he never thought the rumour was true and that she probably was just jealous of me. I knew he had to be going out with her just to spite me, which was even more disgusting.

Now he was in front of me, smiling like nothing had happened. He was shameless. I showed him what we had to do and went about doing it. He grimaced when he saw how much needed to be done. I tried to ignore him and he tried to chat me up a couple of times. He gave up once he noticed I kept asking him with a bemused expression on my face to repeat every question. I pretended I was solely focused on my pile of papers and hadn't listened to a word that came out of his mouth. It was a lie, but I did my best to make it true. He even tried asking about Missandei and I almost snorted. Let's just say, he was not her favourite person.

All I could think about was why Daario had to be Jon's intern, and if he would tell him anything about our history. Daario seemed happy enough to see me, but I had no idea if he was still dating Doreah, or if he still held a grudge against me. I was sure he wouldn't be thrilled if he found out about my feelings for Jon. But, Daario wouldn't spread rumours about me in my work place, would he? He wouldn't stoop that low, I sincerely hoped. _Yeah right_. Damn. Nothing good would come out of this situation, of that I was certain.

I finally left around 3 a.m. We had finished everything. There was a meeting still going on with a not disturb sign posted outside the door, so I left a note on Cersei's desk and called a cab. Daario said he had to wait for Jon and asked me to keep him company. I cringed inwardly, then politely declined, stating I couldn't keep my eyes opened, and made my escape. My mind was going around in circles trying to picture every possible problem Daario's presence could cause in my relationship with Jon. _What relationship?_ I told my inner voice to shut up. I didn't get much sleep for the rest of that night. I was screwed and not in the way I was hoping to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, comments, complaints? ;)
> 
> I'll be posting two more chapters tomorrow, if you guys want!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: A funny anecdote. This really happened to me in RL. My very first internship (the first of many) when I was attending Law School was at an investment bank where I finally and officially was introduced to the guy I had a crush on for ages. So far this story is pretty much based on true events, with some minor tweaks. My ex-fling, who was still madly in love with me at that time, was my crush's intern and I found out the same way Dany did. The table full of papers, that whole scene, and my boss being Satan were also a reality. Although, I must add my RL Daario is not an asshole. He's not this Daario! And we're still friends. He ended up marrying one of my best friends that I introduced him to and I was the Maid of Honour. Life can be so ironic. ;)
> 
> **EDITED TO ASK: **Do you guys want the next chapter now? It's almost ready to be posted. I just need to do a last reread with Eagle Eyes to fix any typos. Let me know and I'll do the final edit now and post it ASAP. Or I can post it tomorrow. Reader's choice! :)****


	6. The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I'll post the next one later today. I'll also add that this story will pick up the pace very soon and that the chapters will get longer and longer. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

I spent most of that weekend in bed. I felt like crap, both physically and emotionally. I just knew everything was about to go to hell in a hand basket. If Daario lied and told Jon that I had an affair with an older and married professor to get my grades up, I'm sure he would think I was an ambitious little slut. 

It was so unfair. I studied hard for my grades. I had never even touched that professor's hand. Jon would have no reason to distrust Daario because he knew nothing about me. But, what if Daario didn't do that? I wanted to believe he wasn’t that much of an asshole. Even if he wasn't, he would at least claim to be my ex-boyfriend. What about the guy code? Did it apply to this situation? I had a feeling they weren't close, but I couldn't be sure. 

Jon could have any girl he wanted. Would he go out with his intern's alleged ex-girlfriend?

I was afraid I would never get a chance to find out. I just needed some time alone with Jon. Maybe we would hit it off. Maybe he would bore me to tears. 

_Fat chance, I thought._

However, that could only happen outside the office, but how would I manage that? I had no idea.

The truth was that I barely knew anything about Jon. Oh, my crush was real, deep and true. But, it wasn't rational. That's why I had so much trouble dealing with it. It made no sense to dream about and be affected so much by a guy I didn't even really know. No matter how hot he was. Hot guys were a dime a dozen and I wasn't that shallow. My obsession with Jon Snow made absolutely no sense to me and that drove me crazy. I considered myself a very logical person, but all logic disappeared where Jon was concerned. It was frustrating beyond belief.

By Sunday afternoon I decided to call for reinforcements.

Missandei arrived in less than an hour after I called her. She was living together with Grey, living in sin, as she liked to joke. They were opening up a small business together too. They both had Business's Degrees. Missandei's family was loaded, so she could afford to open whatever business she wanted, anytime she wanted it; or not work at all. But, she wanted to start small and build it herself with Grey as her partner, of course. She worked hard, they both did. I respected her and her decision. She was even taking additional classes, so I saw her at school all the time. She was still an amazing friend. The best friend I ever had.

The first thing she did when she saw me was ask what was wrong. She knew me well enough that we barely needed words to communicate sometimes. My only response was a single word. My favourite one lately.

“Jon."

“Who?"

"The guy from the pub.”

“Sweetie, you're not making any sense. I have no idea what you're talking about.”

I had her sit down beside me on my couch, took a deep breath, and explained everything to her. And I mean everything. The ballet classes; that night at the pub; my second week on the job; the email mailing list; and finally I told her about Friday and Daario. It felt good to unburden myself, to finally tell my best friend everything.

She was silent for a couple of minutes, while I felt like an empty balloon. I had told her everything I had been holding inside for so long and I felt utterly dejected about the Jon situation. I didn’t know why I hadn’t told her the whole story before. No, that wasn’t true. I was deeply embarrassed about how Jon affected me. I knew she would never have judged me for it, but I had kept him as a shameful secret anyway. The only secret I had ever kept from her. I had been wrong to do so. Maybe if I had opened up to her before today, I would have felt better about this ridiculous and illogical crush.

“Dany?"

“Mmmm?"

"I'll help you and support you in any way I can. You know that, right?”

“I do. Thanks, Missy.”

I smiled gratefully. She was the best friend anyone could ever hope to have and I was so lucky to have her in my life.

"I'll call Grey and we'll kick Daario's ass tonight. And I'll tell him that if he ever says a word about you to Jon, I'll make sure my dad pulls some strings and he'll never again get a job in this town.”

I was speechless for a moment. Missandei was a very gentle soul, extremely kind, a pacifist, and she hated to ask her dad for anything. Though he would gladly give her the moon if only she requested it. Just picturing us doing that made me feel better. She was such a loyal friend. I did the only thing that came to mind.

I hugged her tightly.

"You're the best friend anyone could ever have. But, I don't think that's a plausible solution, hon. As amusing as it sounds, and you know it.”

"Do you have a more satisfying and effective one? Plus, I have wanted to slap Daario around since he began seeing that vapid whore who spread that malicious rumour about you.”

I laughed. It felt good. I should have told her about Jon from the start, but I felt so silly and stupid about my obsession. I barely knew him. Missy laughed too at first, but then her expression got serious again.

So, I told her my stupid "plan".

_You call that a plan? Snort._

God, my inner voice could be such a sarcastic bitch. So, I ignored it and continued.

"In fact, I do have a simpler solution. I believe Jon is a very nice guy and I think if he knew me a little he wouldn't believe that such an awful story was true. He seems too kind. I may sound crazy, but I really do believe he has a good heart. I can't explain it, but I feel a connection to him.”

"Well, from what you told me about him, he certainly sounds like a nice guy. He has already shown you that he doesn't care that you're an intern or that everybody treats you like a working mule, which by the way makes my blood boil.”

I hadn't even told her everything about my working situation. If she knew how Cersei treated me, she would definitely be outraged. I didn't see the need to tell her that. I knew it would only upset her and cause her to worry about me. Since, there was nothing she could do, I didn't want to burden her with it.

"If I could have a conversation with him that wasn't about work…”

I wondered out loud.

"You can make it happen, Daenerys. As Nike likes to say: Just do it.”

She sounded so certain. She always had such faith in me, even when my faith in myself wavered. I was so lucky and blessed to have her as my friend.

"I don't know if I can, sweetie. I'm usually so shaken by his presence that I can't think rationally. When or where would I have a chance to see him outside work?”

"I don't know. And I don't blame you. I didn't remember his name, but the rest of him is pretty clear in my memory. Surfer boy was yummy.”

"That's the understatement of the year. He's totally out of my league.”

"Nonsense. You're beautiful, Dany. Inside and out.”

I snorted, but then shut up. I was thinking really hard about how to get some one-on-one time with Jon, but I was drawing a blank. Missandei seemed lost in thought too. Then she smiled and I knew she had come up with something.

"I could try to find out what he does on the weekends. I still run into Sansa from time to time. I can talk to her next time and casually ask about Jon. He's her cousin, after all.”

“NO, Missandei! Please, promise me you won’t! You don't even know how close to each other they are and I would be humiliated if he ever found out I was asking around about him.”

"I'll tell her I’m the one who's interested.”

“No way! You have Grey and she would know you were lying. I don't want you to lie on my behalf, especially about something so damn silly. I'll figure something out.”

“Okay. I have the utmost faith in you. And it's not silly to me, since it's important to you. But, if you change your mind, let me know. Grey wouldn’t mind once I explained the situation to him. If I ever did that, I'd tell him the truth first. Plus, he adores you. He would never begrudge me trying to help you out.”

"There's no need to make things so complicated and gossipy. Besides, Sansa may not be helpful. Especially if she thinks you’re deceiving her. Plus, I wouldn’t want you lying to her and possibly losing a friend because of me.”

"That's true. But Sansa is only an acquaintance, I wouldn’t call her a friend.”

“All the more reason not to involve her. Let’s see how this week will play out and we'll talk about this again next weekend.”

"Deal. I promise to stay out of it until next weekend.”

She shot me a warning look. I smiled. She could be quite fierce when she thought it was warranted.

"Thanks, Missy. Now, I really need to unwind. Let's order a pizza and drink a few beers, okay?”

"Sounds good to me.”

My time with Missandei did make me feel a lot better. We watched a movie, ate pizza and drank lots of beers. I slept like a baby that night. I'm sure the alcohol helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely ADORE Missandei and her friendship with Dany. 
> 
> What did you guys think?
> 
> PS: I'm sorry about the lack of Jon here, but Chapter 8 will have a "great", imho, Jonerys interaction. I'm really looking forward to getting there, so I can read your reactions. ;)


	7. The Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Happy reading! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ:**
> 
> I have started another story. Yeah, I know...
> 
> It's called: ["Rise of the Snow"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076452/chapters/60741847).
> 
> It's a Game of Thrones/Underworld (movies universe) crossover!
> 
> I cannot claim credit for the initial seed that grew into the full idea for the new story. It came about after talking to Harjate on my Vamp!Jon AU one-shot: [Break On Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987829).
> 
> Harjate was complaining that there were zero crossover fics between these two fandoms. Since I'm a big fan of the first Underworld film and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, the idea was very appealing. Ever since that comment, I haven't stopped thinking about it or plotting the story in my head. 
> 
> I've always loved Vampires & Werewolves, so having a badass Vamp!Dany and badass Wolf!Jon was not something I could resist thinking about for hours on end. It stars Selene!Dany & Lucian!Jon.
> 
> I know I have plenty of other stories to concentrate on. So I only posted a brief introductory chapter, so far, as a test to see if anyone would be interested in reading that crossover. If there are zero crossovers so far, maybe it's because nobody wants to read them, aside from Harjate and I. 
> 
> Please, let me know if you are interested in this concept and new story. 
> 
> And don't worry! I have another 13 chapters of this fic (besides the 7 that are up) already written and ready to be posted. It won't affect the updates to this story. :)

I awoke up Monday morning feeling much better about my situation. I would not let Daario rain on my parade. I had wonderful friends who cared about me. I had an amazing mother, who loved me beyond all else. I did very well in school. This internship would look great on my resume. Plus, I had finally met the man I had been interested in for years. Although, it was a little more complicated than that.

I got to the office on time and I was determined to turn a new leaf. Things would get better. I would make them better. I was going to be proactive. I would chat Jon up before the weekend. Missandei would get off my back. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to pull that off, but I had a good feeling about it. It was all I had. 

_Positive thinking, Dany. That's key._

My point was proven, since that week actually went pretty smoothly work wise. Things were looking up. I had fewer copies to make, and therefore more time to learn. 

The mood around the office was much improved. Apparently the board members were satisfied with what we were doing. I even thought I saw The Crazy Bitch from Hell smile. I hadn't seen Jon around all week and that was the only damper on my mood. 

He was probably just busy at his own firm for a change. An awful lot of emails were being exchanged in the mailing list, though. I never participated, but I read everything. Everybody wanted to unwind after the stress of the last week. It seemed that Jon's firm had an organised women' soccer team and they had challenged our department to a game on Friday. 

At first, I thought the idea could be fun. I knew I would like to watch Cersei play soccer. And Jon would be there. He was their coach. I would certainly enjoy that even more.

Then, it all came crashing down on me.

I couldn't remember who came up with that idea, but I would have gladly slapped that person if I did. 

I was about to leave on Thursday evening, so as usual, I went to check if that was okay with Cersei. I stopped by her office and wished her a good night. She actually lifted her eyes from her computer and talked to me. That was a first.

"I already have the uniforms. We'll leave here tomorrow evening and go directly to the field. We have to be there at 8pm.”

Wow. She was being super polite. She wanted to make sure I went to the game? Huh. Why?

"That's great, Cersei. It sure will be fun to watch.”

"What the hell are you talking about, Daenerys?”

"Er…T-The game?”

I didn't know what I was suppose to say. I waited for her to say something else because this conversation was very strange. It was about to go downhill from there.

"You're a size 2 correct?" 

What?

She had never asked me a personal question before and that's the one she chose as the first? Why she wanted to know that was beyond me. Weird. Colour me confused. But, I had learned pretty fast I wasn't suppose to question or contradict her. It was better to give her short answers.

"Yes." 

"Good. The uniform should fit.”

Uniform? 

_Oh, dear Lord. No. No way in hell._

I started to feel sick. She couldn't be serious. 

_Please, God save me!_. 

Caution went out the window. I just had to ask. Surely I was jumping to conclusions. 

_You wish, I though._

So, I just blurted it out.

"I'm suppose to play?"

_Oh, hell no! My inner Will Smith screamed._

I tried to keep the horror from my voice. I didn't succeed.

"Of course you are." 

Shit. My stomach dropped to the floor. She was indeed evil.

"But nobody told me." 

Now I was whining. Just perfect.

"You are on the emailing list, are you not?”

"Yes. I always read everything, but nobody mentioned I was on the team.”

"I don't have time for this, nor the patience. Daenerys, you are playing tomorrow. Our department is small and we need eleven women. Myrcella is pregnant, so of course she is out. You complete the team.”

No, no, no, no, no! 

I COULDN'T play soccer. I suffered that torture all through high-school. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED soccer. I'm Brazilian, it was in my blood. 

However, watching a sport is quite different from playing it. I was horrible at team sports, especially ones involving balls. I also hated to run and I was just plain awful with the ball. I was such a terrible player that when I was in school our coach had decided to put me in as the goalie in every game, after he realised I would never get better. I was an okay goalie, but I couldn't play in any other position. 

I stood there by her door frozen in place. I was pretty freaked out. My mind kept repeating: _Jon will be there. Oh, my fucking God!_

I started to almost hyperventilate. She looked up at the sudden noise from my heavy breathing and seemed surprised to see me still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" 

She barked. 

I dared to hope, so I was bold.

"Er…Can I – I mean I'm not a good soccer player." 

It was the understatement of the century, so I decided to just blurt more out.

"Could I be the goalie?" 

Yes, that could work. I wasn't that bad of a goalie. At least, I wasn't in high school. Jesus, how long ago was that? 

_Never mind that now_.

She looked completely annoyed with me then. It was never a smart move to irritate Satan.

"No. Walda is the goalie.”

Shit. I was crushed. Walda? 

She was a big woman, so maybe Cersei thought it was best to have her cover the goal. And that was the only position she would be willing to play, I imagined. I didn't think she liked to exercise. She was very close with Cersei, so I had no chance of arguing my case. Cersei made a shooing movement with her hand obviously dismissing me, so I left.

My body moved, but my mind was busy replaying all the embarrassment I would suffer tomorrow. Jon would see and he would laugh at me. He would snicker, like he did when he was a teenager and watched me fall flat on my ass during my ballet class. 

_Just try to not give him a repeat performance._

Apparently all my positive thinking was gone by then.

I had no idea how I got home. I was completely dazed and totally in my head. I just remembered calling Missandei in tears. She listened to everything I told her and she tried to tell me it wouldn't be so bad. That's when I asked her if she remembered high-school. She was silent for too long. Then, she changed tactics. She was a smart girl.

“Well, at least you'll get to see Jon outside of the office, right?”

"Yeah, but what good will it do me?" 

Besides the drooling, I meant. 

"He'll think I'm a complete loser. He's too polite to actually say anything, but if I saw that in his eyes it would kill me, Missandei. Can't I just fake an injury?”

"No, you cannot. You'll have your chance tomorrow. Don't blow it.”

"If you think I'll strike a conversation with him after being made a complete fool in a soccer match, you are mad.”

"Don't be so dramatic, sweetie. Just talk to him before the game.”

"And what could I say to him in, I don't know, five to ten minutes that will sweep him off his feet enough to completely ignore what he'll eventually see when I disgrace my entire Brazilian heritage by butchering a much beloved and favoured national sport?”

"I have no clue. But, you've got to at least try. Just be yourself.”

I noticed she didn't even try to deny that I was a disgrace when it came to soccer, but she was right. My disability, I mean, ability to play soccer maybe wasn't the relevant factor here. 

If I could just forget the part about me actually playing, a soccer game was not a bad way to spend a Friday night. Jon would be there. Maybe it would be fun. I was pretty sure nobody on my team actually knew how to play soccer well. 

Could they? They were all workaholics. We didn't have a coach, or even a practice before. Even if the other team had practiced a lot and had played a few games, how bad could a bunch of female lawyers on a soccer field be? 

_Wait, don't answer that._

I sighed. 

“Thanks, Missy. I think I will. I don't have a choice. So, I might as well at least try to use the situation to work in my favour. I'll try to talk to him before the game, because I'm sure after my public humiliation is done I'll just want to run and hide.”

"Good girl. Good luck, sweetie. Call me as soon as you get home tomorrow. I don't care how late it is.”

"Okay, hon. Good night.”

I actually slept pretty well that night, after some tossing and turning. I was totally dead to the world. My brain had probably just shut down in an attempt to escape the horrific and utter humiliating scenarios it had been conjuring up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of Jon, yet again. But, he'll be in the next chapter and then again in chapter 9, which is important and fun, imho. ;)
> 
> Btw, this did actually happen to me in RL. 
> 
> So, what are your thoughts on this chapter?
> 
> And should I post the next chapter later tonight? Or tomorrow?


	8. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay in posting this chapter and even more sorry about not replying to all your recent comments so far. I have been feeling truly awful since yesterday. I feel nauseated and dizzy. I can barely stand to look at a computer screen or my phone without getting a headache. I'm not sure what the issue is. It might be from the copious amount of bacon I ate. Or the sleeping pill I finally decided to try out, since my insomnia has been off the charts lately.
> 
> But, I digress. 
> 
> Just be prepared for some typos and other mistakes. I wanted to get this out to you, but I'm in no condition to do my usual final fine-combed review of the text. I'll probably come back and edit the mistakes out, once I'm capable. Feel free to point them out, if you'd like. 
> 
> Happy reading!

It was Friday morning. The day of "The Doom". 

I woke up early and just stayed in bed for a while staring at my ceiling and trying to clear my head from the feeling of dread and imminent doom about the day ahead. Or better yet the evening ahead. This fucking game would be the death of me. 

Feeling like a cow being led to slaughter, I finally dragged myself out of bed to get some coffee, get ready for work, and pack the stuff I needed for the day's humiliation in a backpack. 

I tried to shake off the humiliating images my mind kept conjuring up and replaced them with pictures of Jon talking and laughing with me. 

That line of thought got me a bit excited and I knew I was going to spend the day going from excitement to dread. 

Once I was done with my morning routine, I sighed deeply and then left. There was nothing to be done about all the anxiety I was dealing with and I had to get going. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t leave my home at all today. But, I didn’t. Unfortunately. 

I got to work and quickly noticed that most of the other women didn't look happy either. I guessed Her Satanic Majesty had told them playing tonight was mandatory. That made me feel better. Maybe I wasn't the only unwilling victim. 

I kept thinking of how I would approach Jon and what I would say to him. I had no freaking clue. I was losing hope that I would get something good out of the event. 

The day flew by and suddenly we were all heading down to divide everyone into cars for the drive to the soccer field they had rented. It's funny how time flies when you are dreading something. Einstein was right, time was indeed relative. 

I managed to get a ride from Walda. She looked completely pissed off about doing this. I sympathised. 

We drove on in silence, but that just made my determination to not make a fool of myself in front of Jon stronger. I decided to try something. It couldn’t hurt and maybe it would actually help.

“Walda?"

"What?" 

She barked back at me. There was a reason she and Cersei were close, after all.

“Cersei told me you're our goalie. Have you played a lot of soccer?”

She snapped her head around to look at me with hate in her eyes. Shit, I really wasn't thinking straight.

"Do I look like I play a lot of sports?" 

What does one say to that? 

I really didn't mean to offend her. Just because she was big didn’t mean she couldn't be athletic. I had to fix my blunder or she would make my life even more hellish at work. So, I tried to look innocent and confused, which I indeed was, when I replied. 

"I don't know. We haven't really talked. I, myself, hate to play soccer or any other team sports, so I wouldn't know." 

I kept talking to try to distract her from her rage. Plus, I really wanted to help myself too. I had to try. It couldn’t make things any worse than they already were.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't mind being the goalie. So, if you rather play in another position, or you get sick of being stuck by the goal, I could take over.”

She looked thoughtful for a second before responding to my selfish suggestion. 

"I don't think so. I would much rather not play at all. I’m only doing this for Cersei. However, if I change my mind I'll let you know.”

She seemed pacified, well, at least for now. 

We continued on silently for the rest of the ride there and arrived at 7:30pm on the dot.

I was surprised to see Tywin there. Cersei and he were talking near the stands. There were some other people from the bank, who probably came just to have a laugh or were ordered to show up.

Cersei looked almost giddy. Satan was happy. 

_Oh, the joy!_

I thought while rolling my eyes.

She came over and handed each of us our uniforms. I cringed. I had received white shorts and a navy blue jersey. 

Great, I thought bitterly and sarcastically. 

The first time Jon would see me out of my work clothes I would be wearing ridiculous polyester short shorts in white and a shirt that was completely shapeless and a bit too big for me. Freaking fantastic. 

I looked around to see if I could spot Jon, but nobody from his firm had arrived yet. Maybe they had changed their minds. I could only pray that was the case.

We all went to change in the locker room.

When I came out, I spotted him and my heart started to pound wildly. 

_Ok, Dany. Just march over there and talk to him_. 

But, I was frozen in place. He looked amazing. He had on a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He never looked better. 

He was even more appealing like that, so casually dressed, then when he were his usual business suits. He looked more approachable, which made hope swell in my chest. 

_”Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul.”_

I had to believe Emily Dickinson was right. 

I would speak to him if I got the chance. I swore to myself that I would. 

Although, I was totally discombobulated by the sight of him now, even more so than usual. 

I could see his arms, which were a wet dream come true. He had the most fantastic physique. He was strong, a lot more muscular than his professional attire let on. His t-shirt clung to his impressive pecs and upper arms. His lovely curly mane shone in the artificial light and his eyes were as mesmerising as ever. 

I daydreamed about getting him naked and just having my way with him. I was brought out of those pleasant fantasies when the reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. 

How could I ever approach him? 

He was more handsome than any Hollywood actor and totally out of my reach, just like they were. Did I really think I had a chance with him? There was just no way. Men like him would never notice me. Why would they? I felt ugly and so very awkward around him. I couldn’t even imagine trying to converse with him. 

What the hell was I suppose to say? 

I couldn’t think of anything work related to use as an ice-breaker. I didn’t think he would be interested in talking about work on our night off. He was also way above me in our professional hierarchy latter. The words of a mere intern, who spent most of her days in the company of the copier machine, would have zero relevance to him. Lastly, I barely knew him, so anything personal was out. I didn’t even know what his interests were outside of his job. Asking him if he remembered a 10 years-old me would not only be completely ridiculous, but also unhelpful to my cause. 

I slowly walked from just outside the locker room, where I had been standing, to closer to the stands where everybody was congregated. I could only look at my feet and felt utterly lame. Especially wearing that horrid uniform. 

Jon was surrounded by the women on his team. They all looked so at ease around him. I wish I did too. He was probably very used to having a dozen women fighting for his attention. 

I was feeling gloomier than ever. 

Even if I had any hope of catching his attention, which sounded like a cruel joke to me at that moment, I had no way to fend off all the women around him to try to strike up a conversation. 

Damn it! Why did I torture myself that way, wanting someone I could never have? 

I had pretty much given up any hope of ever talking to him and decided I would only admire him from afar. I was giving up. It was just too daunting. I realised I turned into a real coward whenever he was around. That realisation helped me figure out that my irrational obsession with him wasn’t healthy. Especially since I wasn’t that way around anyone else. 

I was about to join my teammates on the field, when I glanced at the stands and saw that Daario was sitting there staring intently at me. What was he doing here? 

The situation could not get any worse. My total humiliation was going to be witnessed by him too. Just phenomenal. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

I didn't have much time to dwell in my self-pity, because soon enough we were all out on the field and taking our positions. The ones Cersei ordered us to take. I had an urge to mock her and shout: 

_“Lead us to victory, our Queen!”_

But, I wisely refrained from blurting that out. It took real effort to keep my mouth shut. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and fly far way. I was so uncomfortable I almost poked the lioness. 

The game was about to start. I tried to warn my teammates that I was a horrible player, but that I would try to do my best. Cersei shot me an evil look and started barking instructions to us. I barely listened to her. 

Jon was standing in the middle of the field looking like a Greek sculpture of a god. It was decided he would referee the game, since he had a reputation of being honest and fair. Plus, we definitely didn't have any other impartial people around. He even had a whistle around his neck. How I wished I was that whistle. 

I prayed I would not make a complete fool out of myself and that I would keep my ass off of the grass, especially in those white shorts. 

His team looked very professional and intimidating in their red and black uniforms. They had such aggressive and determined expressions on their faces that I almost shivered. Shit! They were going to totally kick our asses. 

I wasn't wrong. It was a bloodbath. 

Cersei was the only one on our team that really knew how to play soccer. She scored two goals, but the other team was much better and they destroyed us. They scored an amazing twelve goals and totally humiliated us on that field. 

I had managed to keep out of the way for most of the time and thankfully didn't fall down, although I took some serious hits from the opposing players. Those women meant business. It was very clear they practiced and played a lot together. We never stood a chance. 

The game was such a disgrace for us that it was laughable. The only redeeming thing about it was that I took the goalie position in the last fifteen minutes of the match, since Walda had given up and just walked off the field. I managed to save our team from three more goals in that time. I felt a little better after that. 

When it was over, the other team celebrated by having all the women line up to high-five Jon. I got jealous. I wanted to touch him so much. Did they have to rub it in? Wasn't winning enough? At least, I hadn't fallen down. There was always a silver lining. 

I went back to the locker room to change. Cersei seemed possessed. She was raging, slamming everything around, and barely able to look at us. I felt defeated, quite literally, and like I was ten years old again. I was still that pathetic little girl in her baby pink tutu. 

I would probably never have a real conversation with Jon. I just had to get used to that and get over my fascination with him. It was just a stupid crush. It was so juvenile. I brooded. I was thinking of how pathetic I was when I noticed everybody had left and I was totally alone. Now I was not only pathetic, but alone and without a ride home. Lovely. At least I wouldn’t have to face anybody, especially Jon or Daario. 

I didn't know the area well and it was almost midnight, would it be dangerous to find a bus stop and wait? I should call an Uber. It was going to cost me since I was so far from home, but I had no other options. I hoped I wouldn’t have to wait for long. I really wanted to get home and to my bed. I was also in need of copious amount of chocolate chip ice-cream. 

I got my stuff together, took one more look around the now empty room, and left it. 

I was coming out of the locker room, feeling like a total loser, when I stopped dead in my tracks. 

Jon was alone near the stands packing the soccer balls inside a bag. There was no one else around. I was at a loss of what to do when he looked up. He shot me a beautiful smiled when he saw me and I melted on the spot. 

Had I finally lost my mind? Was I hallucinating? Had I fallen down and hit my head during the game and this was a coma dream? 

He did look like an angel. The word glorious came to mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to end it like this, but it was necessary. The next chapter will show their interaction. I promise to post it as soon as I'm better. Later today or tomorrow, I sincerely hope. It's just that I want the next chapter to be the best that I can make it, without any typos, if at all possible.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? I'm really looking forward to reading your reactions, if you'd be kind enough to share them. 
> 
> And yeah, this also happened to me in RL. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm going to go lie back down on my bed now...
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> I had to come back to ask what do you think Jon thinks about Dany so far? 
> 
> I'm curious to know what YOU think about how Jon views Dany so far here. Since this story has been all in Dany's POV for now, and first person narrative to boot. She's not the most reliable narrator, because of that writing choice. I would love to know your thoughts about this, before I post the next chapter. 
> 
> It won't change it at all, however I'm genuinely SUPER curious to know! Pretty please???


	9. The Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I still haven't replied fully to all the comments left on previous chapters. I'm still under the weather. So, this chapter will probably have typos. I'll fix them later when I'm feeling better.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hello, Daenerys.”

“Hi, Jon." 

I said shyly. I was still uncertain if he was real.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had too many butterflies in my stomach and my brain had stopped working. So, I just waited for him to say something else. He started walking towards me. I watched him coming with rapid fascination. He moved like a wolf, elegantly and prowling. He was devastatingly handsome. I couldn't move. I just stared. He stopped a few of feet away from me.

"So, what did you think of the game?" 

What game? 

_Oh yeah. Get it together, Daenerys. Humiliating? Pathetic? Laughable?_

However, I couldn't say any of that to him, so I told him a different truth.

"Your team played well. We were pretty horrible." 

My mind was starting to catch up to my current reality. Thank the heavens.

"You just need to practice." 

He said simply. 

Yeah, right. Not in a million years, I thought bitterly.

He kept looking at me and I lost all ability to form coherent thoughts when my eyes met his deep grey ones. I felt like a thousand watts of electricity were going through me. I was lost in the depth and power of his eyes, when his voice brought me back to our conversation.

"Do you like to play?" 

He asked still staring into my eyes. I forced myself to say something.

"No, I'm not good with balls."

SHIT! Did I really say that? I was totally flustered.

"Really?" 

He inquired with an arched eyebrow. I think I saw his mouth twitch. He was trying not to smile. I was so focused on his lips and thinking of how much I would love to kiss him that I continued talking without thinking.

"I suck hard.” 

_OH. MY. GOD. Get a grip Daenerys, you're embarrassing yourself._

I wanted to drop dead right then and there. 

What was happening to me? I was such a complete idiot around him. 

"Maybe you just need the right coach." 

He was grinning broadly now. 

My face turned beet red. Was he making fun of me or flirting? Surely, he wasn't flirting. Not with me. I looked down, embarrassed beyond belief.

He then started to move away back towards the bag. I followed him and tried to think of something else to say. What could I say? I felt completely lost. Thankfully he spoke before I had a chance to say anything else. 

"Everybody is meeting up at Pizza Park to celebrate. I'm not sure anybody from the bank is coming, but you should join us."

What? He was asking me along? Was this a dream? 

I wondered again.

I must have hit my head hard and passed out during the game. 

It was the only logical explanation. However, if this was a dream, I would make the most of it. I knew that pizza joint. It was a five minute drive from my place. 

Should I join them? I mean sitting at a table with Jon and eleven others girls that I barely knew would be a bit odd, but I had an idea. I just needed some alone time with him. I got excited and that made me bolder.

"I'm not sure I would be welcomed, I mean being from the opposite team and all, but I would like a ride there if that's okay with you. I was about to call an Uber to take me home." 

I wouldn't join them, but I could easily get home from the restaurant. At least I would get a ride from him and maybe have a little conversation. Could I manage that? I still felt so flustered. I always did around him. 

“Of course, you’re welcome. And it would be nice if you joined us. My car is in the parking lot. Are you ready to go?"

He looked me up and down, as if checking if I was indeed ready, and I shivered from his intense scrutiny.

"Yeah. You really don't mind?" 

I was having an out of body experience. This wasn't really happening. Was it?

"Of course not. It will be my pleasure." 

He smiled at me again and turned to walk in the direction of the parking lot. I was elated. I was getting in his car and it would be a thirty minute drive. Thirty minutes alone with Jon in a confined space. I grinned like a fool and then followed him.

He had a black Jeep Grand Cherokee. I always liked jeeps. I internally sighed. Surely there was be something wrong with him. Nobody could be that appealing. I even liked his freaking car. I was such a lost case.

While I stared at it like the idiot that I was, he came around and opened the passenger door for me. He was such a gentleman. I beamed, probably maniacally, at him. I got in while muttering thanks. 

He walked back to the driver’s side of the car, opened the back door, and put the bag with the soccer balls in the backseat. He then got in, looked over at me, smiled and started the car. 

I was joyous, it would be the best ride I would ever get. He manoeuvred out of the parking space and then turned to talk to me while fiddling with his radio. 

“So, what kind of music do you like?" 

I was about to answer him when something suddenly materialised right in front of the car. I yelped and he cursed, while hitting the brakes. Thank God, we were going so slow, since we had just gotten out of the parking space. My heart was pounding and I yelled Jesus while putting my hand over my chest. I looked outside the car and saw that the unexpected apparition was none other than Daario. 

Son of a bitch.

Jon looked mighty pissed off and for a second he looked scary. He rolled down the window while muttering something under his breath. Daario was smiling like the idiot he was.

"Daario."

Jon didn't sound friendly at all, quite the contrary, and if I were Daario, I would have erased that smile off my face immediately. However, Daario was Daario.

"Hey Jon, could I get a ride too?”

My heart sunk and a rage I had never known before came over me. I couldn't believe Daario was ruining my chance.

Motherfucker. 

I wanted to scream out of sheer frustrating and dashed hopes. I also had a lot of things I wanted to say to Daario, although this was not the moment for that. I could have beaten the crap out of him. I really could have. 

I looked over at Jon instead. He seemed displeased. I wondered why, aside from the fact that Daario had jumped in front of his moving car and he could have ran him over accidentally. Thankfully, Jon had great reflexes. 

"Get in the back." 

Jon ordered gruffly, before turning to look at me. He gave me a strange and lingering look, but I couldn't discern what it meant. 

Damn it. My dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare. I just couldn't get a break. 

What was Daario doing? Had he been waiting for me in the dark and empty parking lot? That was a creepy thought. Who does that? Who lurks in the dark waiting for unsuspecting women and then suddenly jumps in front of a moving vehicle?

Fucking Daario Naharis, that’s who. 

Daario got in looking very pleased with himself. I wanted to wipe that smug expression of off his face. I sulked and looked straight ahead, completely ignoring his unwanted presence in the backseat.

We drove silently for a few minutes. I felt deflated and totally disappointed. Jon drove with his mouth set in a straight line, and Daario was in the back seat with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked very satisfied with himself. The bastard. Finally, Jon broke the silence.

"How do you two know each other?”

Fuck! Goddamn it!

Daario smiled broadly and leaned over, putting his head in the space between the two front seats, like the annoying child he was. I hurriedly replied, before he could say anything. 

"We had a few classes together." 

It was the truth. Jon glanced my way with some suspicion in his eyes. I think he realised that there was more to that story. I shrugged nonchalantly. Daario smirked. I decided to change the subject immediately.

“So, Daario are you going to celebrate too?" 

I gritted my teeth to refrain from continuing that sentence with some unpleasant remark. I would act like we were just friendly acquaintances. I was a fucking lady after all.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But, why are you going? You lost after all." 

He replied with another smirk. I briefly closed my eyes and imagined him being run over by the jeep. I really had to keep my cool because of Jon, so I responded in a very polite voice, although it dripped with sarcasm. 

“Oh, no. I would never. I’m not going to celebrate with you, the winners. Though, you didn’t play or help in any way, did you? You just watched the match. But, don’t fret. I just needed a ride and the place you're going to is just five minutes from my home. I'll call an Uber immediately when we get there.”

Jon's head snapped around so fast to look at me, I worried about him getting whiplash. He seemed quite annoyed, though I was pretty sure it wasn’t because of me. At least, I dearly hoped so. He eyed me steadily and intensely.

"Certainly not. I'll drive you home." 

He firmly declared.

I was surprised and touched.

“No, Jon. You don't have too. Everyone is probably already wondering where you are. I'll be fine.”

“Nonsense. I know I don’t have to, but I want to. And as I told you before, you are more than welcomed to join us…" 

He paused and shot Daario a quick, but homicidal look. I smiled. 

"…but if you really don't want to, I will at least drop you off safely at your front door. Just tell me how to get there.”

I was on cloud nine after hearing that. Jon was so thoughtful and kind. Plus, I was so tired and utterly frustrated at that moment that all I wanted was to get home as quickly as possible.

I gave him directions on how to get to my place and just sat there internally smiling to myself. Daario seemed defeated for now and remained quiet. Thank God. 

Jon just drove. I sneaked a couple of glances his way, but he seemed lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about. 

I was very worried Daario would ruin my reputation once I left the car, sadly there was nothing I could do about that but pray. I was also feeling very disappointed that the ride had turned into this super awkward situation. I would make Daario pay for doing that to me. That, I would. I could be a bitch if I had to. I rarely lost my temper, because when I did, it was never a pretty sight. It was more like a volcanic explosion. 

Soon enough, we were in front of my building. I politely thanked Jon, said goodbye to both of them and got out of the car. I looked back before fully closing the door and watched them drive away into the night while my heart broke into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, again this did actually happen to me. Although with two minor differences: 
> 
> 1) The whole balls and suck hard exchange did not happen.
> 
> 2) RL Daario is not the asshole this Daario is. He did jump in front of the moving car after lurking in the dark, but once inside he wasn't rude or mocking towards me. He actually wanted me to join them, but he also seemed to be bouncing in place wanting to tell my RL crush that I was his. He basically was dying to piss on me to mark his territory. Men... ;)
> 
> It was the most awkward car ride I ever had though. It was super uncomfortable for all 3 of us, I believe. 
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think? Let me know, please?
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	10. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the massive delay. RL has been a real bitch and I actually got COVID about 2 weeks ago. I'm fine now and I'm grateful that I only had strong flu symptoms and didn't get any of the nasty ones. I'm 100% fine now. :)
> 
> This chapter is not very long, but it's necessary. Please don't be mad. The next chapter will be a lot cooler! Just bear with me, please. Please remember, this story is based on true events, so I'm just telling it how it happened in RL.

Chapter 10: THE NEWS

Saturday morning I woke up to the phone ringing off the hook. I cursed and grabbed the receiver, still in a zombie state of mind. I grunted hello, while cursing under my breath. I was met with a loud and annoyed voice on the other end.

"Why didn't you call me last night when you got home? What happened? How did things go? Did you talk to Jon? How was the game?" 

Missandei was going on and on, while my mind adjusted to my now awake body. Apparently she already had tons of coffee.

"Missy, slow down. Give me a minute here. You woke me up." 

I looked over to my alarm clock on the nightstand, it was only 8am. I grunted.

"So? I'm waiting here." She replied impatiently.

"Hold on, hon, I need to get some coffee before having this conversation." 

"What are you doing up so early?" I inquired.

I needed to stall her while my coffeemaker worked. She went on about Grey waking her up and trying to get her to run with him at the crack of dawn. I knew Missy loathed running as much as I did. 

I snorted while she ranted. When I finally had a steaming cup of coffee in my hands, I threw myself on my couch.

"…Plus, I have to be at the office by 10am, if he thinks I'll ever start my Saturday mornings jogging at the crack of dawn, he has another thing coming." 

I had to laugh. I could just picture Missy almost strangling Grey after his attempt this morning.

"I couldn't do it either, hon. So, if Grey ever mentions it to me I have your back.”

"I knew you would, Dany, but quit stalling and tell me already. I don't have all day." 

She definitely knew me, so I told her yesterday's tale while she listened with bated breath. When I got to the part about Daario jumping in front of the car, she swore so loudly I had to get the phone away from my ear.

“Dany, I don't think I'll be able to refrain from kicking his ass when I see him again. What the hell was he doing there? Was he spying on you?

"I have no idea, but that's my guess. It's kind of creepy since I haven't really talked to him since we parted ways, and that was months ago.”

"Since you dumped his stupid ass, you mean?”

"Do you think he noticed that I'm interested in Jon?”

"I haven't seen you around Jon, so I can't tell how you behave around him, but it really doesn't matter does it?”

"It does, if that makes Daario decide to spread those lies to Jon.”

"You have a point, but let's go back to the pleasant part here. You said Jon seemed like he didn't much care for Daario?”

"That's the impression I got, but I can't be sure. It was all so weird. I was totally off my game.”

"I guess I would be too. I just can't believe Daario ruined your time alone with him.”

"Me neither, but at least Jon was nice enough to drive me home.”

"Sweetie, you just have to try it again. He even asked you to go celebrating with them, didn't he? It went much better than you anticipated, right?

"That's true. He did invite me, but it could be he was just be being polite. On the plus side, I didn't fall on my ass, and didn't embarrass myself too much playing soccer. Did I tell you I saved three goals?”

"You did and I'm proud of you. I just wish I could do something to get Daario away from the two of you. He's such an asshole.”

"I hear you. I think I could have killed him last night.”

"I would have gladly helped you hide the body. I have to go now, sweetie, but I'll come by your place later and I'll bring some movies we can watch to cheer you up, ok?”

“That sounds like a great idea. I'll probably stay here studying all day, but I'll run out to get us some beer for tonight.”

"Excellent. I'll see you soon.”

"Bye Missy, and thanks for the support.”

"Don't mention it. Bye.”

After the phone call, I cleaned my apartment and did my laundry. My mind was still going over the events of the night before, and trying to decipher Jon's behaviour. 

Was he just being polite? Didn't he like Daario? Or was that just wishful thinking? I couldn't be sure. I knew that Missy and I would go over everything in detail when she came over, and she would help me analyse everything that happened. That's what girlfriends are for, right? 

When my mind stopped just going around in circles again, and my apartment and clothes were in order, I finally settled down to study. Since I needed to clear my head off all things Jon related, I welcomed the distraction. I studied for a good four hours before I heard the doorbell. It was already dark outside. It was definitely Missy. I went to open the door to my best friend. I had barely time to get it open before Missy strode into my apartment talking a thousand words a minute.

"Boy, do I have some news for you, but you have to promise not to kill the messenger. Here.”

She handed me a blu-ray, and I looked at the title while she hung her purse in the hook in the back of the door. She had brought me John Wick, which was my favourite revenge movie. I laughed.

"You are laughing now, but you won't be in about ten minutes." 

That got me somber pretty fast.

"What happened? Don't tell me Grey is pissed with you because you didn't want to join him this morning?”

"What? No. Not at all. It's about Jon." 

She looked pretty serious.

"Jon?" 

How could she have gotten information about Jon so fast? And what could be so bad that she looked so solemn? I looked at her questioningly.

“I ran into Sansa while I was coming back from lunch, so we went for a cup of coffee to catch up.”

"What have you done Missy? I swear I'll kill you if you told her anything." 

I was getting mad and was staring daggers at her.

"Don't be silly. Of course I didn't tell her anything. I would probably have tried to bring up his name at some point, but I didn't have to. She mentioned him before I even got a chance to work it casually over the conversation." 

I sighed, feeling relieved. She looked annoyed at my interruption.

"Go on." 

I made a hurry up gesture with my hand, while she sat on the couch. I had an impression I wasn't going to like where this was leading.

"Well…" She trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"You're killing me here. What about Jon?" 

I was concerned about what was coming.

"He has a girlfriend." 

She waited for my reaction. I stood there like a statue, while my whole body was filled with disappointment. I should have known. How could he not? A man like that was never alone for too long. Some lucky bitch had snatched him. I slumped down besides Missy. I didn't know what to say. I felt so idiotic. Why did I ever think I had a chance with him? Now I wouldn't even try to get his attention. If he had a girlfriend I would back off. I was not the type to pursue someone else's boyfriend, no matter how fine he was. And boy was he fine. It was time to stop that train of thought. I had to get him out of my head. The problem was, I didn't think I could. I put my hands over my face. Missy grabbed my thigh and squeezed it.

"At least he's not married. Who knows how long it will last?" 

She smiled at me.

"What else did Sansa tell you?" 

I felt so defeated, but I had to know everything about the girl that won his heart. Who was she? How did she manage that? She was probably extremely pretty.

"Not much. Apparently they are still very close. She went to dinner with him and his girlfriend last weekend, and she hated her. She went on and on about how Jon didn't know how to pick them. See, maybe they'll break up soon and I can always pump Sansa for information. After all she volunteered all that. Cheer up, sweetie. Let’s watch John Wick!" 

She tried to get up, but I held her hand and pulled her back down.

"Who is she? Did Sansa tell you anything about her?" 

I just had to know. It was pointless, but a morbid curiosity was eating me up.

"Er… She didn't elaborate much, just complained how they were a bad match." 

She was avoiding my gaze. She was hiding something.

"Spit it out Missy. I know you're concealing something from me. What is it? Is it someone we know?" 

That would totally suck.

"NO! I mean, not someone we know personally. It's that ex-model. The one turned fashion designer. Melisandre." 

She looked away.

My mouth popped open. Melisandre was absolutely goegeous. She had been on the cover of every teen magazine I read when I was in high school. She was tall, with long red hair, beautiful blue-eyes and the longest legs possible. She had flawless skin and an amazing phisique, but all models did. She was about thirty years old now, and had given up modelling to open a small boutique. She was hyper cool, and was always featured in fashion magazines as best dressed. She was a party fiend and was at the best events in town. She was Jon's girlfriend? 

Sadly, that made perfect sense. He was gorgeous and successful. They made a fantastic couple, him fair and her fiery. They must be a vision together. I think I had tears in my eyes. If Jon's type was someone so breathtaking, and with that kind of personality, I would never stand a chance. I was her total opposite in every way. I closed my eyes in utter defeat and tried to get the images of them together off my head. Missy patted my back.

"Come on, Dany. What's the big deal? They'll never last. She is famous for her many boyfriends. You know that." 

She tried to look at me encouragingly. I was incredulous at her reaction.

"The big deal is that if she is the kind of girl Jon likes, I will never have a chance with him. Not in a million years. I knew he was out of my league, but I had hope. Now I know I could never compete.”

"Sweetie, you're just as beautiful as she is, plus I bet you are much more intelligent than her. She seems so shallow." 

I snorted. I could be cute, but beautiful? And in comparison to her? It was laughable. I would have laughed, if I weren't feeling so dejected.

"Yeah, my IQ points will definitely sway Jon my way." 

I said sarcastically. Really, who were we kidding? No matter how bright I would like to think I was, it didn't really matter. She couldn't be that stupid either, she had her own business. It's really unfair to be born looking like that, with a working brain, and to be able to snag a man like Jon. The perfect couple. Crap. Crap. Crap. It was utterly depressing. I was in need of a lot of alcohol. I just couldn't deal with that right now. That reminded me.

"Missy, I got carried away studying and I forgot to get us beer. I'm sorry.”

"It's okay, Dany, I'll run to the store and get us some.”

“No, don’t bother. If you don't mind I would like to open that bottle of tequila that has been collecting dust in my cabinet for awhile." 

Her eyes widened. She knew I wasn't a big drinker, but she nodded her head.

"Great. I'll look for it while you pop the movie in. I’ll be right back. Do you need salt and lemon?" 

I was up and walking towards my kitchen with new found resolve. Getting loaded sounded like the best idea ever.

"I'll take some if you don't mind. Do you need any help?" 

She had turned the TV on already.

"No. Just give me a minute.”

I looked around and found the bottle. It was a beautiful sight. I got a lemon out of the fridge and cut in it into pieces, and then I got the saltshaker and put it on a tray with the rest of the stuff. I would forgo the salt and lemon. I just needed the booze. I walked back carrying the tray. Missy had settled down on the couch, but was still looking at me with apprehension. I just had it with all the Jon talk. That shit was getting me down. I sat down next to her after putting everything on the coffee table. I poured the tequila into two shot glasses, one for each of us. I gulped the first one while Missy was still putting salt on her hand. I pressed play on the remote, poured myself another shot and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Theories? Or now all Jon's behaviour makes sense?
> 
> Oh, and is anyone still reading this?


	11. The Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note. Thanks in advance. 
> 
> Happy reading!

I ended up having a blast with Missandei on Saturday night, courtesy of my Mexican friend. We got extremely drunk, so my memories of our night are a bit fuzzy. I do, however, remember my drunk ass trying to reenact John Wick's jiu-jitsu moves in the middle of the living room alone, while Missy fell off the couch from laughing so hard. I remembered, as well, Missandei and I singing "I Will Survive" at the top of our lungs using the remote controls as microphones. We put on quite a show, until Grey showed up in the wee hours of the morning to take Missandei home, since she was in no condition to drive. She wasn't pleased (I blame the alcohol) and while he dragged her out of the door, she kept yelling _”Don't oppress me!”_ at him. I nearly peed my pants from laughing so hard. Monty Python quotes tend to have that effect on me, especially after drinking so much tequila. I don't recall how I got into bed, but I do remember spending Sunday in bed with the worst hang over I ever had. It was worth it though. I needed to unwind.

I think I needed to hear that Jon had a girlfriend to finally put an end to my crush. He was unattainable, so I didn't have to worry about approaching him or even trying to seduce him. As if that was possible. My obsession wasn't healthy and would never lead to anything, so why bother? I mean, I would probably still admire him, and probably drool a little when he was around, but I wouldn't waste any more time plotting to get his attention. He was taken and apparently his taste in women was too sophisticated for me anyway. 

Jon was like a work of art hanging in a museum. You could look and admire it all you wanted, even covet it, but it would never hang on your living room wall. It was kind of liberating to finally figure that out. I was free.

It also helped that I didn't see him around the office for the next couple of weeks. I was busy doing my job and trying to avoid being mistreated by Cersei. I still didn't like the idea of Daario bad mouthing me to Jon, but I couldn't help it if he decided to do so. It wouldn't change anything either. I didn't want Jon to think ill of me, but I guess he didn't think of me at all, so I had nothing to worry about. Soon my internship would be over and I probably wouldn't see him again. I had more important things to concern myself with. I still had to graduate law school and pass the bar. Daydreaming about a guy, actually someone else's boyfriend, wouldn't help me at all. Plus, it was bad karma. I even told Missy I didn't want to talk about him anymore, nor did I want to know anything more about him. Even if Sansa told her his life story, I didn’t want to hear it. He was taken and I was done. I was cured. Or so I thought.

My last day finally came. I spent the last Friday afternoon of work at my desk, clearing my email inbox and filing the last documents that were still there. I had to stop by Human Resources to get everything straighten out before leaving. 

I was carefully composing a polite email to Cersei to thank her for the opportunity she had given me, since I had manners even though she didn’t. Plus, being diplomatic was key in any work environment. I was completely absorbed by that task, since I wanted to get the wording right. Suddenly, I heard a deep voice call my name.

“Daenerys?"

I just kept typing since I was so focused and almost done.

"Just a second." I replied distractedly.

I finished the text I was writing and turned in my chair to see who was there. That's when my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. It was Jon. He looked even more handsome than I remembered and he was looking down at me with an indiscernible expression. I guess I wasn't as cured as I had thought.

"Is today your last day?" He inquired. 

What was he doing here today? I hadn't seen him in ages, not since the night he gave me a ride home from the soccer match. And how come he wanted to know that? It took me a few seconds to compose myself enough to respond.

"Yes, it is. My classes start Monday." 

Sadly, I was never my usual eloquent self when he was around. I just stared at his mesmerising eyes. What were we talking about? I didn't seem to remember. I felt like I was hypnotised by those amazingly grey orbs.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. You're graduating by the end of this next semester, right?”

Oh yeah. We were talking about me and school. Uh, why?

"Yeah, I am." What else was I suppose to say?

"Do you already have a job lined up after graduation?" 

He was staring intently at me. I was getting dizzy.

"No. Not yet." 

Damn it, Dany! What a great way to keep the conversation going, I thought sarcastically. But, I was always tongue tied around him. It was quite maddening really. And silly. I was getting tired of feeling like a high-schooler dealing with her first major crush. It was embarrassing and very immature, but I couldn’t help myself. He had such an odd effect on me. I just had to try harder to get out of this juvenile state of mind. My inner musings were interrupted by his sexy voice. 

"Well, I might be able to help you out with that. My firm is always looking for new talent, so if you're interested send me your résumé and I'll see what I can do. Here's my card.”

His hand went into his pocket and came back holding a small white business card. He handed it to me. I slowly took the card from his hand and our fingers brushed. I felt a current go through me and got goose bumps all over my body. It was like I had put my finger in an electric socket. I also felt awkward and shy because of my strong reaction to our brief and casual touch. I prayed to any gods that would listen that he hadn’t noticed it. I was such a spaz when it came to him. 

He nodded once, mostly to himself I thought, graced me with a dazzling smile before briskly walking away. I managed to whisper a belatedly thank you. I didn't even get a chance to properly express my gratitude for such a kind gesture, since he was gone so fast. 

I stayed frozen in place with my hand out holding that tiny card for a whole minute while replaying in my mind his gorgeous ass walking away. Did I ever mention how yummy his ass is? It's prize worthy. 

My head was spinning and not because of his glorious behind. Why did he have that kind of power over me? Why did he do that? Why give me his card and offer me a chance at his very prestigious law firm? Was he that nice to all the other interns? More importantly, why did I still care?

**"END OF ACT I".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the deal, next chapter was suppose to be Jon's POV. I know you guys are dying to hear from him. However, I'm not happy at all with the chapter. It's written, it's long, and I hate pretty much everything about it so far. I have a really hard time writing from the perspective of a modern setting au Jon Snow. Oddly enough I can write whole fics from Jon's POV if they are set in the world of the books or the show (with the exception of S8 Jon who I call Fake!Jon). As I've stated before I have the next 9 chapters already written, including the Jon POV one that I hate. Since I'm not happy with the Jon POV I wrote (and rewrote), I think I'll just skip it for now and my next post will be another Dany chapter. You won't be missing anything that will affect the understanding of any future chapters. I don't believe Jon's POV is necessary at all, actually. I think his actions and words so far are easy to interpret, if you're not Dany that is. She's an unreliable narrator, such is the case with a first person narrative, and because his presence totally short-circuits her brains. Fret not, she'll eventually get over it, I promise! 
> 
> The next Dany POV is the beginning of Act II. Things will start to pick up from then on and will be more fun to read (imho). I'll keep working on my Jon POV chapter and once I'm content with it I'll post as an outtake. It might work better if I post it separately. That way it doesn't mess with the flow of Dany's narrative. And perhaps I can add other future Jon POVs there as a companion fic of sorts. What do you think?
> 
> If you guys REALLY want the next chapter to be Jon's POV, I'll need some time to rework it yet again. I just don't know how much time I'll need, since it'll depend on my muse. I refuse to post something that I dislike that much, you guys deserve better. So, let me know if you rather wait for an unknown time for the Jon POV or if you rather I post the next Dany chapter in a couple of days. I should also reiterate that this is the end of Act I and the next Dany POV is the beginning of Act II.
> 
> Let me know what you'd prefer, please.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. :)
> 
> **EDIT: I want to thank everyone who has left a comment on this chapter so far. I'm so glad the response has been so positive. I was afraid most of you would be mad about the lack (for now) of the Jon POV. I have the next chapter ready to be posted. Do you guys want it now or in a few days? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and/or the story so far. If I get enough comments about it I'll post the next chapter as a thank you for your support. Feedback always leaves me in a great mood and I'm in dire need of that. And yes, I'm resorting to bribery. Don't judge me. I have been in quarantine for too long and had a mild case of Covid, thank God it wasn't worse. I'm going stir crazy by the lack of human contact, so please help a girl out, will you? Plus, you'll get the next chapter sooner. ;)**


	12. The Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"ACT II."**
> 
> **Dany's confidence starts to grow, she makes a new true friend, and hears some much needed truths.**
> 
> **Shall we begin?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TL,DR): I was very pleasantly surprised that 99% of the people who commented on the last chapter agreed with me that a Jon POV isn't really needed here. That it's best to have some mystery and suspense around him. I couldn't agree more. It's a lot more fun reading this story only through Dany's POV. Plus, things are going to get a lot clearer from now on. I might do a Jon POV eventually if my muse strikes, but I'd post it as an outtake. I won't promise it'll be done, but I'm leaving the possibility open. If you guys want to read another modern setting Jonerys AU that has a chapter with Jon's POV, I recommend you read my other fic: The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Granted, his chapter is my least favourite one on that fic, but it was necessary. It's a completely different premise with a different Dany and Jon. I'm biased because TGWTDT is my personal favourite fic of all the fics I ever wrote. It's way better written than this one (miles better, imho). This is the first fic I ever wrote and I hadn't planned on ever posting it, but I decided to revisited it because it's fun going down memory lane, since it's based on real life events. Anyway, thanks so much for your kind comments last chapter and your support. I look forward to reading your thoughts on this one. Happy reading! :)

It had been about six months since I graduated Law School. I passed the bar and began working at a small, but much respected law firm. One of my professors was kind enough to recommend me for the job and after two interviews with two different senior partners, I was hired. I was elated.

I loved my new job. My boss was a great attorney and the sweetest man. He treated me with respect and taught me a lot. I couldn't have been luckier. He was the complete opposite of Cersei. I also got along with everyone in the office and even had my own intern. It's funny how much can change in a year. I finally felt like a grown up, like a woman, and not a girl. The job and the responsibilities that came with it had given me a new found confidence that I hadn’t realised I needed.

I also made a new friend. I shared an office with another junior lawyer. Her name was Lyanna Mormont and although she was the senior partner's niece, she was a brilliant lawyer, eloquent, self-assured and very honest. I liked her immensely and we had grown into good friends. She was my age, but she had such a commending presence and an unshakable self-confidence. She was tiny, but fierce. I admired her greatly and was glad to have found not only a new reliable friend, but also a great legal mind to exchange ideas with. She was a great help to me personally and professionally. She was very outspoken and usually shook me out of my comfort zone by being extremely blunt. We had lunch together pretty much every day and this day was no exception, at least not in that aspect. 

We were walking back to our office after eating and Lyanna decided to stop by a newsstand to check out some magazines. They were not my thing, so while she flipped through them I was telling her about this new case I was working on. I was talking a mile a minute and gesturing a lot with my hands, which tends to happen when I'm really engrossed in what I'm saying. I had my back to the sidewalk and was in the middle of my speech when I briefly caught the sight of a well dressed dark haired man walking in our direction in my peripheral vision, but I was so engrossed in what I was saying that I didn't really pay any attention to him and continued detailing my plans for the case, since I wanted to hear Lyanna’s take on it.

I lost my train of thought quite suddenly, when I noticed Lyanna's eyes widening almost comically right before she grabbed my wrist, totally interrupting the flow of the conversation, or better yet of my monologue.

"Daenerys, do you know that man?" She inquired quite fiercely.

I was confused.

"What man, Lyanna?" 

My brain was still thinking about the case I had been telling her about before she started to behave so oddly.

"That gorgeous hunk that just walked by us.”

"I don't think so, why?" I replied without thinking.

"Well, he eye fucked the shit out of you and I think he was going to stop to talk to you, but you totally ignored his presence so he just kept walking.”

A good looking man just eyed fucked me? Really? I tried to think back and that's when the realisation hit me. Oh. My. God. It was Jon. How could I have missed it? 

I hadn't seen him since the day he gave me his business card about a year ago, but how could I have not recognised him? Dammit, Dany! I dreamt about him all the freaking time and he walks right by me and I miss the chance to say hi. No. No. No. This was not happening. He was long gone by now. Fucking hell. I wanted to kick myself for such a missed opportunity. What the ever loving fuck? Was I suppose to pine for him my whole life, only catching brief glimpses of him through the years? I had to get over him, or better yet I had to get over myself. Enough was enough. Why did she have to bring him up. If she hadn’t I would still be blissfully ignorant of my proximity to him not five minutes ago. It was better when I thought I would never see him again and I could fantasise about him like he was an attractive Hollywood actor. Unattainable and living in another world, one I had no way of accessing. 

I kept staring at Lyanna, trying to get my brain to work normally again and desist from this ridiculous fixation with Jon Snow. Thankfully she spoke again, bringing me out of my mental freak out.

"Daenerys, your face has gone very white, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

She looked concerned. She was quite observant, a trait I usually admired, just not at this particular moment. However, Lyanna wasn’t a woman who could be denied. She was like a dog with a bone when something caught her scent and I knew I had to be honest or she would pester me until I caved. 

"Oh my God, Lyanna. I do know him. Shit, shit, shit." 

I mentally slapped myself for missing an opportunity to talk to him. Did he really recognise me? Was he going to talk to me? I suddenly had an urge to run after him. I think I was unconsciously turning my body in the direction he was headed when Lyanna pulled again on my wrist.

"Dany, let's grab a coffee around the corner and sit for a minute. We can talk there." 

She was indeed wise beyond her years, she had realised from my reaction that this was a delicate topic for me. 

I nodded my assent and was lead away by her. I was still feeling discombobulated and quite exasperated. With myself. With Jon Snow. With Lyanna Mormont. With the world in general. But mostly with this pathetic juvenile crush that I couldn’t get over no matter how much I tried or how much time had passed. 

We got in line, paid for our coffees, and headed outside to sit at one of the tables in the patio. Lyanna spoke as soon as we were seated.

"Dany, from your reaction back there I'm guessing there is a story behind you and the prettiest man I’ve ever seen?”

Well, at least I wasn’t the only woman affected by his looks. It was a cheery thought. It seemed he had made quite an impression on the usual unflappable Lyanna. I felt a bit better about my unhealthy obsession with the man, although his good looks had been what first attracted me to him, his kindness had left a deeper mark. Just the thought of him made my insides melt and suddenly I felt like a sixteen year old girl with a crush again. I looked at Lyanna and decided to tell her all about Jon Snow and my shameful crush on him. I could use some of her bluntness and her advice. So, I did. 

She listened patiently and asked a few pointed questions. Once I was done, I waited for her reaction. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Honey, when a man is that kind to you, as you told me he often was, he is usually interested in you. Do you really think he would give his business card to anyone? He's a successful and busy man, besides being GQ material, so really how innocent are you?”

I gaped at her. What the hell? Was she high? There was no way Jon was interested in me back then, he was just a great guy who was nice to me. He had, maybe still has, a girlfriend like Melisandre. How could I compare? Maybe I didn't explain things well enough to Lyanna.

“Ly, I'm sorry but you are delusional. Didn't you hear me? He had a girlfriend, a model girlfriend, Melisandre, remember?”

"So what? Just because a man has a girlfriend doesn't mean he's dead and isn't attracted to someone else. Please, don't be so naïve.”

"Okay, I can agree with you on that, but I'm talking about a gorgeous girlfriend here. If he had someone like her, why the hell would he be attracted to me?”

“Dammit, Dany! I really want to slap some sense into you. You don't see yourself very clearly and we don't have time for that discussion right now, but you are an incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman, any man with any kind of sense would be attracted to you.”

I shook my head in denial and closed my eyes briefly. Ly wasn't getting it. I knew she wanted to make me feel better, but I wasn't fishing for compliments. I was just stating the facts. Since that line of thought wasn't swaying her, I tried another.

"Let's pretend that's true," 

I saw her roll her eyes at me, but I continued. 

"and forget about Melisandre for a moment. I still don't see how he could have been interested in me." 

Really. I mean, was she crazy? She wasn’t even there. Maybe her loyalty towards me made her have some kind of a blind spot.

"Dany, I've already told you why. Do you want me to break it down for you? Okay, I will. He added you to the mailing list, right? Nobody else did and probably wouldn't have, from what you have told me about your former co-workers. He wasn't even from your department and was actually an outside attorney. He got you help when you were swamped with documents. He gave you a ride and from what you told me I have a feeling he had been waiting for you. How long does it take to grab a few soccer balls and throw them into a sack? That’s what we call a big clue. He invited you to come along to his team celebration. He seemed to dislike Daario, which screams jealousy to me. He gave you his contact information and offered to help you get a job at his firm. Honey, what more do you want? Don't tell me he was just being nice, because no man is that nice to a woman he barely knows. Especially a man as good-looking as him, a man that probably has a lot of women begging for his attention. He did everything he could to get your attention and from what you told me about your interactions, you never showed him you were interested. He doesn’t really know you, so he had no way to know you behaved differently towards him than you did around others. Plus, you were an intern and he was technically your superior, if he had done more than that it would have been considered textbook sexual harassment.”

I was speechless. I had never thought about it like that. Don't get me wrong. I didn't agree with everything she said, but she had raised some valid points. I tried to think back. Could Jon have not realised I had a crush on him? I acted liked a spaz around him, but I never did say anything conspicuous to him. Did I? I don’t believe I did. He didn't know me, so maybe my erratic behaviour wasn't strange to him. But, come on. There was no way in hell he was interested in me, was there? I didn't think so, but once Lyanna put it like that, maybe he had been too kind to me. I didn't know him at all, so I had no way of knowing if that was just his normal behaviour. Did he act differently towards me? If so, how could I have known?

I opened my mouth to contradict Ly, but closed it again. I did that I couple more times while she looked at me with amusement and a knowing smile.

"Do you get it now, Daenerys?" 

Not really. It didn't really change anything. I told her that.

"Even if I do, it doesn't change anything. A lot of time has passed and I didn't even speak to him today." 

I felt dejected all of a sudden.

"Girl, for someone so bright you are being kind of stupid here." 

I just looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Dany, the man walked by you today and totally eye fucked you. He looked like a kid that spotted his favourite candy store. His eyes lit up when he spotted you and he even increased his pace. I was sure he was going to come over to talk to you, but you ignored him and kept talking to me. I know you didn't realise it was him at the time, so find a way to talk to him again and apologise, or find some other excuse. You’re bright enough to figure something out.”

“No way, Ly. What would I say to him? How would I contact him? Forget it." 

What was it with Lyanna today, I felt like I was in an episode of the twilight zone.

"Do you still want him, Dany?" 

She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I do." Duh. What kind of moronic question was that?

"So, go get him." 

And with that she stood up and started walking towards the exit. I had two choices; I could stay for a bit and brood or I could behave like an adult. I chose the latter. So, I followed her feeling utterly shocked and confused by her words.

Lyanna didn't say anything else after that, not during the walk back, and not even once we arrived in our own office. I think she knew I was mulling over her words.

I sat at my desk and tried to work, but I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Jon. My mind played flashbacks of all our interactions, but I still couldn't see this supposed interest Ly was so adamant about. Sure, he was nice to me, but I wasn't one of those girls who always thought any guy that talked to them was hitting on them. Granted, I've always been self-conscious about men, but even if I wasn't I just couldn't make the leap that any man that was kind to me had ulterior motives. That's just silly, arrogant and sexist. But, what if it was true this one time? 

God, how I wish it was so. Every fibre of my being wanted Lyanna's opinion to be fact. I couldn't keep thinking about it without going crazy, so I decided to try a practical approach.

I pretended, for a moment, that he had actually been interested in me, but what did it matter now? I hadn't had any contact with him in over a year. 

Shamefully, I never got back to him about his offer to help me out on the job front. I mean, come on, could I have really worked for Jon? Not in a million years. I wanted to be close to him, but not as an employee and him as my boss. I would never have been able to get any work done around him and it would have killed me slowly to see him every day and know I couldn't touch him. That would have been a nightmare. I had way too many wicked thoughts about him to be able to have him above me. Above me. Oh. My. Jon naked above me, my hands scratching his back, his strong arms holding him up while his muscles worked… I digress. Crap. Concentrate, Dany. And stop your porn fantasies, now is not the time or place for that. Maybe later tonight…

Anyway, the fact remained that he gave me his contact information and was very generous with his offer, especially considering the fact that I had never worked closely with him. Shit, now I felt really bad, because had Jon been any one else I would have emailed him and thanked him even if I wasn't interested in the position. And if it hadn't been him, I would have definitely sent my résumé. I never really thanked him for the offer. That was pretty impolite and ungrateful of me. Actually, it had been quite rude. 

I had never told Missy about the business card and I had forbidden her to ever mention him again. I didn't want to be reminded of him and his girlfriend. Was he still with Melisandre? Were they married by now? Surely not, I think Missandei would have broken her silence if that had been the case. I really had tried to push him to the back of my mind, but I was never successful. I had pined silently over him to an unhealthy degree. I had wanted him so much. I still wanted him so very much.

What had been Lyanna's parting line? You want him, so go get him. Huh. It sounded so simple, yet it was anything but. I should have contacted him when I had the chance, maybe just to thank him properly. But now that ship had long sailed. 

Why did I have to see him today? Why did Ly opened her mouth? It was torture. I couldn't do anything. I had no choice but to remain passive. Or did I?

I had one of those moments of utter inner resolve. A "I'm a woman hear me roar" moment. I was sick of standing by and admiring Jon from afar, like he was some mythical creature and not just a man. I would not stand by and crush on him for the rest of my life without even talking to him again. He had affected me long enough. Christ, he had affected for the last seventeen years. Well, not anymore! I'm Daenerys Targaryen and Targaryens do not mope and let life pass them by. They take what they want and it was way beyond time I did that. 

I quickly formulated a plan and decided to act on it before I lost my sudden burst of courage and determination. If I thought too long about it, I would totally lose my nerve.

I stared at my computer screen and opened my browser. I googled his firm website and searched for what I wanted. I found out he had made partner last year. Good for him. I quickly found what I needed. I gathered my resolve, took a deep breath, and moved to my email app. I steeled myself and clicked on create mail. I wrote fast and without thinking twice. Once I was done I held my breath, let it out in a big whoosh, and clicked send. I felt good for about a second before reality hit me. Jesus H. Christ, what had I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really happened to me in real life. Almost word for word. The only main difference is that 3 years had passed since the card and not only one.
> 
> Life is sometimes stranger than fiction...
> 
> What did you guys think of my inclusion of Lyanna Mormont in the story? I had to age her up, obviously. But, I had been dying to add her to one of my fics. She's my second favourite GoT character after Dany. If Dany couldn't be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, my next vote would definitely be for little Lyanna Mormont. She's just awesome. The actress owned that part and stole all the scenes she was in. Even though I could probably be her grandmother, I wanna be her when I grow up. So, yay or nay for my Lyanna? I'm genuinely curious. 
> 
> Anyway, I would really appreciate some feedback. I swear my muse feeds on it. So, let me know your thoughts. Please? With a cherry on top? 🍒
> 
> The next chapter is ready to go, the more comments I get the faster I'll post it. ;)


	13. The Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have found the perfect new motto for Daenerys Targaryen, a much better one than Fire & Blood. Especially for a modern day Dany: 
> 
> _**"Insanity runs in my family, it practically gallops." ***_ 😂 
> 
> *That's a quote from the 1944 film "Arsenic and Old Lace". I highly recommend watching it. It stars Cary Grant and it's the funniest black comedy ever.

I sat there frozen and looked at my computer screen in utter horror, as if it had suddenly sprouted fangs and claws. What the fuck had I done? 

Did Lyanna put tequila in my coffee when I wasn't looking?

My heart was beating out of my chest and I thought I would be sick. Slowly and fearfully, I clicked on the most recent email on my sent folder and read the words I had written after apparently having a moment of complete madness. I cringed when the loathsome words I had written showed up on the screen.

From: Daenerys Targaryen  
To: Jon Snow  
Subject: Hi  
\-----------------------  
Hi Jon,

How have you been?

I think you passed me on the street today. At first I didn't recognise you. It has been a long time and once it came to me, you were already gone. I'm not sure you saw me, but I'm sorry I didn't get a chance say hello. I got your email from your firm's website, I hope you don't mind.

I hope you are well.

Sincerely,  
Daenerys  
————

Oh. My. Freaking. God. How lame was I? I should have just signed it: Daenerys, the dorkiest stalker girl with a huge infantile crush on you. Somebody shoot me now and put me out of my misery. 

I brought both my hands to my face and let out a silent scream. I read, and reread, the stupid email for what it seems like hours. I had wanted to sound friendly, but not overtly so. Also, I didn't want him to think I saved his business card as a prized possession (as I had shamefully done). So, I mentioned I got the address off the website. It was the truth, although his card currently resided in the drawer of my bedside table. However, it had spent the better part of six months on my wallet. I was such a loser. 

I shook my head to clear it and realised there was no way I was getting any work done any time soon. I couldn't just sit at my desk and wallow in my misery and impending embarrassment. I just kept thinking about Jon reading the email and then disregarding it. I had to move. I had to escape. So I did.

I told my secretary I had to run some errands and took off. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to keep moving or I would go insane.

It still puzzled and frightened me that Jon had this effect on me. Why was I so attracted to him? How does attraction work? 

I felt like he was an industrial sized magnet pulling me towards him, and I had no chance of an escape. It wasn't just his amazing good looks. The man was beautiful beyond words, but it was something else; something other. It was like his soul called to mine. Christ, I was really pathetic. If I started spouting some bullshit about past lives and our connections through the ages, I would definitely need professional help. Maybe a cozy white padded room and a comfy straight-jacket. I guessed the mind-numbing drugs would be a nice respite. 

The truth was that Jon was extremely intelligent. Brilliant really. A true prodigy and that I was such a major turn on for me. A great intellect had always elicited more awe and interest from me than a pretty face and body. Although, having a great intellect packaged into such a breathtakingly beautiful man was truly a fantastic bonus. However, that still didn’t explain my completely uncontrollable attraction to him. 

I guessed all my run-ins with him over the years must have helped build his allure. 

I was a little kid when I first saw him, but even at the tender age of nine, I could sense there was something there that deeply intrigued me. It had started innocently enough, of course. I was a child and had no true interest or comprehension about boys and romance. But, he had been the first boy I had ever noticed. Sure, I played with boys my own age and that was normal and fine. They were simply friends and not any different from me. But, I had never thought of any of them as boys, as _"other"_. As something different and intriguing. Almost like an alien species I had suddenly discovered its existence among us 

Plus, I had seen him in a very girlish epicentre. Of course, he had stood out. A teen boy in the middle of all those little girls trying to learn ballet in their baby pink tutus surrounded by mother hens. At the time it really felt like an alien had invaded a previously sacred space of innocence and femininity. It was jarring and yet super intriguing for a curious little girl like me. He was just different and new. Like a shiny new complicated toy that I had yet to figured out its use. He had left an impression. Obviously.

As a grown up, I could see he had a powerful aura around him and a mystique that surrounded the way he carried himself. He was kind and polite. It really seemed like he had a good heart. I could sense he had many layers, there was much hidden there and I could only hope I would be able to peel them back, one by one if given the chance. The man surely had depth. You had to just stare at his eyes to confirm it. 

Dammit! I had to stop being so cheesy and ridiculous even if it was only in my mind. It was humiliating. I was a grown ass woman for Christ’s sake.

Maybe it was pure chemistry, just pheromones working their magic. Who can explain that kind of thing? I guess nobody. It is one of life's greatest mysteries. It reminded me of a quote from Hamlet: _"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy…”_

I was quoting Shakespeare? Fucking hell. I was a lost cause. I had definitely lost my mind. I had to take control of the situation and figure out why I had let a man I barely knew make me ache for him. I had always been very guarded when it came to matters of the heart. I didn't usually fall for the guys I had dated. I mean, I had liked some of them very much, but I had never been in love. 

Love? Why was I even using the L word here? That was truly insane. I was sure I wasn't in love with Jon. Not yet, at least. Sometimes, I really wanted to choke the life out of that little voice in my head.

I shook my head to clear it and realised I had wandered about ten blocks from my office building. So, I decided it was time to walk back, but I couldn't help daydreaming about the man that had bewitched me. I kept visualising his lips on mine, and his strong arms encircling my waist as I moaned into his mouth. I sighed and closed my eyes to give in to my recurring fantasy.

I was brought abruptly out of my reverie when I bumped into an unsuspecting pedestrian. He looked at me in annoyance, and I muttered an apology. This was getting out of hand.

Okay, enough of this insanity, I told myself. I would call Missy and ask for an intervention. I should probably ask Lyanna to join in too. She had a great head on her shoulders. I'm sure they could, in the worst case scenario, bitch slap some sense into me. 

I planned to stop by the liquor store on my way home from work and get some tequila, which would surely be needed to dull the pain of my humiliation tonight.

Fucking hell, now I was turning to alcohol to deal with an illogical crush. Insanity really did run in my family, as the quote said, it practically galloped. I was the right age for a mental illness to finally show itself. That was troubling.

Maybe I should get a fucking therapist, as soon as possible. I was at the end of my rope. This could not continue. I was even willing to consider medication, there was certainly something very wrong with me. My feelings were not normal. Or were they? Dear Lord, didn’t crazy people always denied they were crazy? And Albert Einstein did say that _“Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results.”_

Wasn’t that what I had been doing for years now about Jon Snow?

I had to get a grip on myself. If I continued those lines of thought I would most certainly drive myself truly insane or at the very least have a mental breakdown. I had some serious self reflection to do. However that would have to wait. I was an adult and I had a job to do. I had serious responsibilities and way more important things to concern myself with. Enough was enough.

I sighted my building and quickened my pace. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to leave in time to drink myself silly with my best friend. Or maybe I would go to my mom, I was sure she would set me right back on track. She was wise and kind, plus she had had plenty of experience with crazy people. She was a Targaryen after all. We were the last ones and we had always supported each other. 

When I finally walked into our office, I saw Lyanna was busy at her computer and thought briefly about telling her what I had done, but I squashed that thought fast, before my mind would lose the focus I needed to do my job. She looked up and smiled at me, before returning her attention to what she was doing.

I reached my table and threw myself ungracefully at my chair. I arranged the papers on my desk, and fished out the file I would be working on. I reread everything I needed and turned to my computer to start writing, when I noticed I had a lot of new emails. I scanned them and my breath caught in my throat and my heart started pounding when I realised one of them was from him. My eyes widened and I gasped. I clumsily clicked on it and his reply jumped onto the screen.

From: Jon Snow  
To: Daenerys Targaryen  
Re: Hi  
\-----------------------  
Hello Daenerys, 

It's very nice to hear from you. I've been well, but I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Would you be available to have lunch tomorrow?

Jon  
————

Jesus H. Christ! My insides did a Macarena. I couldn't believe the words I was reading. He was asking me out to lunch? Tomorrow? Was I hallucinating? Had I finally lost my grasp on reality? If so, I might as well enjoy it. 

I couldn't control my joy and I squealed. Out loud (to my utter everlasting shame). I felt like dancing around the office like Christopher Walken on that Fat Boy Slim video. Thankfully, my impulse was cut short when Ly asked me if I was okay.

I was more than okay. Okay, didn't even begin to cover it. I was blissfully overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE, WATCH THE ABOVE MUSIC VIDEO. IT'S PRICELESS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SONG, JUST MUTE IT. CHRISTOPHER WALKEN IS AMAZING IN IT. WHO KNEW HE COULD DANCE THAT WELL? THEN IMAGINE DANY DOING THE SAME THING AFTER JON'S EMAIL. LOL! This video never fails to cheer me up! Give it a try! Please?
> 
> ****************
> 
> So, what has left you blissfully overjoyed?
> 
> PS: I reread all the future chapters I have already written and I wanted to give you an idea of their length. I know this one in on the short side, but there are really long chapters coming. Here are their current word counts (which can increase while I do the final edit, since I tend to add things):
> 
> Chapter 14 - 5000 words  
> Chapter 15 - 2500 words  
> Chapter 16 - 12000 words (My favourite one so far, so much fun, imho)  
> Chapter 17 - 3000 words  
> Chapter 18 - 4000 words  
> Chapter 19 - 13000 words (The reason we didn't need a Jon POV, it would have ruined this long ass chapter's impact)
> 
> Keep in mind that all the 14 chapters already posted here come up to a little less than 22000 words. So, there's around another 39000 words already written and coming soon. Fret not!
> 
> Anyway, I would REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate your feedback on this chapter. It's a weird one in a way. It's supposed to be funny, but my humour is dark and twisty. Please, let me know your thoughts on it even if they are not positive. I really don't mind criticism and if my sense of humour is not working for you guys, I would love to know. Pretty, please! I thank you all in advance.
> 
> Next stop on this crazy crush train: LUNCH! 😁


	14. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's on like Donkey Kong...

I woke up Wednesday with a start. My eyes popped opened and I sat up in bed. There was something important going on today, but my sleep addled brain was taking a few moments to adjust to my new awakened state. I rubbed my eyes, threw the comforter off, and tried to figure out what it was.

Oh yeah! I was having lunch with Jon Fucking Snow. I just couldn't believe it. After all these years of silently pining after him, I was going to meet him in a social situation, one he had initiated. It was too good to be true.

I didn't tell anyone Jon had invited me to lunch, not Missandei, not even Lyanna, although I was grateful that our talk had helped me. I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while, but I couldn't contain my excitement. I wanted to jump up and down. I wanted to do the Snoopy dance. I wanted to impersonate Maria in The Sound of Music. I might, or might not, have done Numfar's Dance of Joy on my way to the kitchen to get coffee.

It was kind of silly, really. It wasn't like he had asked me to bear his children, or pulled a John Cusack with the boom box outside my window, no Peter Gabriel was involved. But still, Jon Snow had asked me to lunch. Was it a date? I had no idea. I wanted it to be and I hoped it was, but what did it mean for him? I was trying to be rational about it. It could just be a friendly lunch, but we were never really friends. We had worked together, barely, but hadn't really socialised.

The truth was I had an unhealthy obsession with the man, and he probably hadn't given me a passing thought in all those years. So why did he want to get together over a meal? Was it work related? I couldn't see why it would be. He was a partner at a famous law firm and I was a junior lawyer at another. We even worked in different areas. I was a tax attorney and he specialised in mergers and acquisitions. I guess it would make sense if we had the same client and needed to work on a due diligence that required both of our expertise. But if that was the case, he wouldn't ask me to lunch. He would ask my boss, or better yet a meeting would have been called with our legal teams and the client. So that option was out.

Did he want to be friends? Oh God no! I couldn't be friends with Jon. I mean I had male friends, I had no problems with that, but I didn't think you could call a man your friend, if you fantasied about licking whipped cream off his naked chest, right? Or about him feeding you strawberries and licking it off your lips, chin, and neck. I had a whole 9 ½ Weeks scenario playing in my head, starring him. That couldn't work. So no, not friends from my end. Also, why would he want to be friends with me? We barely knew each other, and I had made a fool of myself practically all the times we had interacted. So, if not friends, could he really be interested in me? Romantically? My heart soared at the idea.

I pretended for a minute that he was. That would be perfect. Unlikely, but perfect. But, didn't he have a girlfriend? Shit. Well, he did a year ago, did he now? Was Melisandre still around? It felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on me. If he was still dating her, the lunch definitely wasn't a date. I would have to find out if she was in the picture. I would not get my hopes up, just have them crushed again.

I would have to wait until later to discover what it all meant. I would enjoy myself. I would behave like the grown ass woman I was. I would not swoon. I would hold myself together and play it cool. Even if it wasn't a date, it would be nice to have a chance to talk to him and get to know him better. He would get to know me too and maybe he would like me. Stranger things have happened, right? Right. I nodded to myself.

Yesterday, after our first email exchange, we had written back and forth planning our lunch. It was all very short and to the point. He had a meeting with a client in the morning, and he would be out of his office. He had asked me for my mobile number, and told me he would call me on his way to the restaurant. He had chosen a small bistro that was near my office, so I could walk and meet him there after his call.

I sipped my coffee and pondered on what I should wear. I walked back to my room, clutching the mug, and stood in front of my closet for what seemed like hours. I wanted to look my best, but I didn't want him to think I had worked hard on looking good just to meet him. I usually wore clothes that looked professional, but simple. I wasn't a fussy dresser. I ended up choosing my black power suit, matching it with a crisp white buttoned down shirt. It had cost a pretty penny and I only wore it for important meetings with clients. It was elegant and fit me like a glove. I felt powerful and slick in it, which would definitely help me today. I left my hair down, although I usually wore it up in a ponytail for work. I also added a little more makeup than I habitually wore. I wanted to feel a little sexier, who could blame me? I was going to have lunch with a sex god. I needed all the help I could get.

When I was finally ready and after about a thousand glances at my full length mirror, I left my apartment. I knew I wasn't going to get a lot of work done in the morning, since my nerves were almost killing me.

I arrived at work and tried my best to keep busy. I reviewed the case I was currently working on and took some notes. I finally gave up on that, since I couldn't stop glancing at the clock and my right leg was bouncing up and down, non-stop. I proceeded to write replies to all my unanswered emails, a task that kept my mind occupied for a while.

When my phone finally rang, I jumped in my seat and all the papers that were on my lap cascaded to the floor. Get it together, Daenerys. I admonished myself. I took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello." I said somewhat shyly.

"Daenerys, it's Jon. I'm out of my meeting and on my way to the restaurant. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes. Is that ok?"

"Hey, Jon. Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you soon." I hung up and brought my hands to my face.

I was suddenly terrified. My heart was thundering inside my chest and my palms were sweaty. I couldn't do this. I had to do this. I was going to do this. I shook my head, trying to clear it and stood up. I got my purse and went to the ladies room. I locked the door once I was in and leaned against it. I exhaled the breath I had been holding. I glanced at the mirror and saw that I looked pale. I walked to the sink and washed my hands. I put some cold water on the back of my neck, trying to calm down. I stared at my reflection and gave myself a pep talk. When I was a little calmer, I retouched my makeup and brushed my hair. I left the bathroom feeling a little better. I wouldn't get calmer anyway, so there was no use hiding in there.

I walked the four blocks to the restaurant in a daze. I kept repeating the mantra "stay cool" in my head. But all my efforts went out of the window, once I sighted Jon standing outside the restaurant waiting for me. I almost gasped, he looked so hot. He was wearing a black and white pin stripped suit, with a light blue buttoned down shirt and a matching tie. His grey eyes sparkled and I was instantly lost in them. I felt like dead woman walking as I approached him. It was like I had no will of my own. His presence pulled me in, it was almost like a magnetic force was drawing me to where he was standing. I just couldn't do anything else, besides getting closer to him.

I stopped a couple of feet away from him. It was an effort. I just wanted to throw myself at him and put my arms around his neck and nibble on his earlobe. I did manage a small smile, while I memorised his features. His dark hair was longer again and loose, just as I remembered from that pub, so long ago. His suit hugged his body in all the right places, showcasing his broad shoulders and his impressive arms. The blue shirt was expensive looking and barely concealed his muscled chest. I had the urge to grab his tie and pull him to me, but I refrained. Just barely. My eyes completed their roaming and went back to his perfect face, while I tried to contain my drooling. It was extremely difficult.

When he smiled back and started to move towards me, saying hello, I was frozen on the spot. I had a deer in the headlights look, which I'm sure was not appealing. He put his right hand lightly on my left arm and leaned in. I stopped breathing. He kissed my left cheek and my eyes fluttered closed at the contact. I felt a jolt of electricity run from my face down to my toes. It was a very brief peck, but I got light headed. I couldn't think, nor could I move. He asked me if I was ready. I could only nod. He moved away from me, but kept his hand lightly on my lower back, guiding me towards the entrance. I followed him blindly. I would follow him anywhere at that moment.

He stopped to talk to the hostess. Apparently, he had made reservations. That was nice, I thought to myself. We followed the hostess to a table at the back of the restaurant. I was hyper aware of his touch. I could sense the heat that his hand left there, even beneath all the layers of clothes I was wearing. I felt like I was in a dream. I was walking in front of him, but I felt like my feet didn't even touch the floor. I was metaphorically floating several feet off the ground in a bubble of complete happiness.

When we got to our table, I had to force myself to come back to reality. He pulled my chair out for me. I internally swooned. I was so nervous, I was about to jump out of my skin. On one hand, it annoyed me that he had this effect on me, turning me from an independent woman into a swooning girl. But on the other hand, I also secretly loved the way my heart thundered inside my chest and the butterflies had a party in my stomach. It was a feeling only he could cause, and although it was unavoidable when I was in his presence, it was also exciting. I felt alive. Suddenly, I could understand what a lot of music lyrics were about. I didn't want to lose that. I never again wanted to settle for some guy that didn't cause my breath to hitch, like I had done with Daario and others. This was what artists wrote about, painted about, and looked for. Something that can't really be explained, it just is. You are never prepared for it when it happens, but you are also thankful that it did. It really can't be recreated or forced. It's magical.

I knew I was internally babbling like teenage girl dealing with her first crush, but at least I was doing it in my head and not writing it down in a diary. I mentally snorted. While this entire childish monologue was going on in my head, Jon had sat down across from me and was staring at me. Wow, he really did have the most mesmerising eyes. I had to snap out of it. This was my chance to get to know him and vice-versa. I would not screw this up. Oh goody, no pressure!

The problem was that I had no idea what to do or say. I had no clue why he wanted to have lunch with me. I hoped he just wanted me, but it just seemed so implausible. I wasn't usually this moronic when I was around male company, but around him my mind tended to stop working, while my heart worked double time. I was just glad he couldn't hear it from across the table. So, I did the only thing I could, I smiled. Maybe I beamed maniacally, I couldn't be sure.

He smiled back. He was quite the sight. His whole demeanour changed when he truly smiled. He was usually so serious, proper and polite. He was always so composed. When he smiled he looked younger, carefree and a lot more approachable. I wanted nothing more than to be responsible for putting smiles in his gorgeous face forever.

He cleared his throat and fidgeted a little in his seat. That was odd. Maybe he wasn't comfortable around me and was regretting setting up this encounter. My smile faded, just when he spoke.

"Daenerys, it has been a long time since we've seen each other, how have you've been?"

Oh my, his voice when he spoke my name did things to my lower half. Rein it in, Daenerys, rein it in!

"Great, how about you?" 

Awesome, what a great start to a conversation. I mentally rolled my eyes at my stupid reply, but what was I suppose to say? Recap a whole year of my boring life?

"Good. Very good."

He continued to stare at me and kept silent. Just fantastic, we couldn't even maintain a conversation. It was getting really uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. I had to salvage this before it was too late. I steeled myself and carried on.

"I saw you made partner on your firm's website when I got your email address from it. Congratulations!"

It was heartfelt. It was nothing short of amazing to be made partner in a firm as important as his, especially at the tender age of thirty. He really was something else.

"Thank you. I guess congratulations are in order for you too. You graduated, passed the bar and got yourself an excellent job. You should be proud." 

I blushed a little. Another thing that only happened around Jon. I had never been one to blush. He really elicited the most strange and curious reactions out of me.

"Thank you. I'm really glad I got the job working for Mr. Mormont. He's a good man and a great lawyer. I'm very grateful. I've been learning a lot.” 

”Yes. I know him a little and I know of his reputation. I'm glad it worked out for you, you deserve it. I noticed how hard you worked for Cersei and how well you carried yourself in that environment. I saw your potential. I'm glad others saw it too."

He graced me with another smile. I smiled back. I was quite giddy after listening to his words.

He noticed me? That was pretty much all I registered, while inside I was jumping up and down. Then, I looked down in embarrassment when I remembered he had given me his business card and had been so kind in offering me an opportunity at his firm. I felt horrible about never contacting him, even if only to thank him properly. I guess I could rectify that now. With a little lying of course, since I couldn't really tell him I had a huge crush on him and that was the reason I ignored his generous offer and had been too self-conscious to contact him.

"I have to apologise, Jon. I'm truly sorry I never contacted you after you gave me your card and offered your help. I was so grateful for that and never did thank you properly. I had planned to send you my résumé when I was closer to graduating, but one of my professors had already lined up an interview with Jorah and it all worked out. I really should have at least written you an email thanking you, but I guess I was so overwhelmed with exams, graduating and the bar, it just…" I trailed off. I was rambling.

I really didn't have a good excuse. It had been terrible of me to overlook that. But in the Jon induced haze that my brain seemed to be on whenever I thought of him, and because of my own insecurities it had just never crossed my mind until recently. I hung my head in shame. His light laugh brought my eyes back to his.

"It's okay, Daenerys. I understand. It's a hectic time. I know. I've been there." He didn't seem to be upset, but I still felt ungrateful and rude.

"But still, it was very ungracious and rude of me. I really am sorry."

"Well, you can always make it up to me. I'll think of something."

He had a mischievous tinkle in his eyes. Was he flirting with me? Teasing me? Lyanna's words came back to me and I decided to roll with it. I smiled sweetly at him before replying.

"Let me know when you do. I'll do my best to make it up to you." 

Shit! Did that really came out of my mouth? I had really emphasised the word up. What was wrong with me? Was that too forward? If he was joking or flirting, so could I, right? Dammit. I turned red again, while he stared at me with an unreadable expression. I knew it. It was too much, too soon. Argh. Someone save me from myself. I looked away briefly, before his voice lured me back into his magnetic orbit.

"I'm sure you won't have to work too hard for that, Daenerys."

His accompanying smile was positively wicked and it sparked something in me, so I replied with the first thing the popped into my mind.

"Oh, I wouldn't consider it work."

I was shocked at my blatant remark. His eyes darkened considerably and I suddenly felt really hot. Wasn't the a/c working? My mouth was also dry. I gulped down half of the water in the glass in front of me, while I furiously tried no to blush yet again.

The gods took pity on me and right at that moment our waitress came back and handed us our menus. I couldn't help but notice the way she was checking Jon out and smiling for all she was worth. I couldn’t blame her. Jon seemed to have that effect on the entire female species. She refilled my water, told us she would give us a few minutes and left.

I hid for a few seconds behind the menu, but then thought better of it. It really wouldn't help my case if I appeared to be as flustered as I felt. I needed to put my big girl pants on and carry on a conversation with the man in front of me. This was my chance and I would not screw this up.

I lowered the menu and glanced back at Jon. He seemed to be studying me. I looked him right in the eye and held his gaze. I was set on making the most of it and trying to be my normal self. I wasn't a stupid school girl, I was Daenerys Targaryen. And Targaryen women are not cowards. I would be myself and hopefully he would want me. He looked down first and it made me feel victorious. I was feeling a lot more confident and more like my true self. My confidence was growing thankfully. His sexy voice broke me out of my contemplation. He was back looking into my eyes.

"I never see you around town, at any of the social events or clubs. So, what do you like to do?"

I was a bit startled by his question. It was not what I expected to come out of his mouth. I recovered quickly though.

"Well, I don't really like clubs or partying. I love to read and I like movies. Mostly, I just hang out with my friends."

As soon as that came out of my mouth, I realised how lame I sounded. There was nothing I could do about it, that was just my personality and I wasn't going to lie to him. I remembered that he dated Melisandre, or maybe was still dating her. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was a notorious party girl and I was sure he had been out and around town with her a lot. If he liked that type of woman, I really didn't stand a chance. Also, I still needed to find out if he was with her. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I don't like it either."

His voice was low and soft, like he was making a confession. That surprised me and my eyes widened.

"Really?"

My tone came out sounding a lot more shocked than I had intended.

He looked surprised by his confession or my reaction, I wasn't sure. But his expression rapidly changed, replaced by an arched eyebrow and a curious stare.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" 

I could hardly tell him that I gathered information about his private love life. So, I quickly back-pedalled.

"It's just that you seem like you would thrive in that sort of situations. I just figured you enjoyed going out a lot. Most people do.” I shrugged.

"No. Not really. I need to go out to certain social events in order to network. But I don't especially enjoy it much. I used to like it a lot more when I was younger and I did go out a lot last year, but it quickly lost its appeal.”

Huh, I eloquently thought.

We were interrupted again when the waitress came back to take our orders. I chose the spinach ravioli and he went with a steak and salad. He asked me if I wanted wine with my meal, but I declined. I needed to stay at the top of my game and alcohol would not help me with that. I decided to jump back into the conversation, once she departed.

"So, what do you like to do?”

I was really interested in his response.

"I love to surf.”

His whole face lit up and he smiled broadly. Oh, wow. He did indeed surf. I always thought he looked like a surfer, but I never had any confirmation he was one. My mind conjured up a lot of delicious images of him half naked and wet on a surfboard. Why did he have to surf? I had such a soft spot for surfers. I had always wanted to learn how to surf. I was obsessed with surf magazines when I was younger. I had a poster of Kelly Slater in my teenage bedroom for christsakes. I was crazy about the ocean. I loved it fiercely. I had done a lot of bodyboarding and I loved it. It was so much fun. I was sure my expression showed my interest, because he was looking at me curiously.

"I've always wanted to learn." I confessed.

"You did?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember I've been in love with the ocean. My mother loved to tan, so she would take me every day after school to the beach. I would jump into the water and have a blast. I wouldn't leave the ocean until we had to go and she usually had to beg me to get out. She called me her little mermaid. I learned to swim pretty fast and I always begged her to get me a surfboard. When I was seven, she gave me a bodyboard for Christmas and it was the best present I've ever got. I guess she thought it was safer than a surf board, but I loved it nonetheless. As I got older, she would get me new boards and I would spend the entire time in the ocean bodyboarding. We always went to the beach in the same spot and I guess the surfers there took pity on me, or thought I was cute. I don't know. But, they kind of adopted me. They would look after me and give me some tips. My mother was thankful for that, because she didn't really know how to swim and was always worried I was going to drown. I wasn't very good at it, but it didn't really matter. It was so much fun and I really loved it."

I finished my little speech with a wistful smile on my face, before it dawned on me that I had just rambled about some pretty personal and stupid stuff. I felt really silly and embarrassed. I chanced a peak at him and saw he had the most intense expression on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Do you still do it?" 

"No. I stopped a while back".

"Why?"

"I don't know. When I was in my teens I started going to the beach with my girlfriends and they thought it was stupid. They just wanted to lie on the sand, get tans, gossip, and check out the boys. I did it for a while, but it kind of stopped being fun when I had an audience that didn’t really get it. School also kept me busy as I got older, so I only went to the beach on weekends. I do regret it though. I still hate lying on the sand doing nothing but getting tanned. I love getting wet."

Oh. My. God. Did I just say that?

"I could help you with that.”

WHAT?

He was trying not to smirk, but I could tell he was losing his battle. I was mortified. And what did he mean by that?

”What?” I choked out.

Great, I had no brain filter and I was blushing again.

"I could teach you how to surf.”

He replied with a grin.

I was truly astonished by his offer.

"You would do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if you'd like.”

He couldn't possibly mean that, could he? He was just being nice. I wouldn't hold him to that. But, I would fantasise about it. Most definitely.

"Sure, we could do that sometime.”

I feigned nonchalant. I didn't want to sound as excited as I felt at that prospect. It would be surreal, like something out of my dreams.

Our food soon arrived and we ate in companionable silence. I was feeling a lot more comfortable around Jon now. It appeared my ramblings hadn't screwed anything up so far, since he looked pretty content. He was such an enigma. He never reacted the way I expected and he seemed really interested in what I had to say. Ever since I had found out he dated Melisandre, I had thought he could never be interested in me. She was my polar opposite. I really needed to find out if he was still with her, but I had no idea how to work that into the conversation. After all, asking him point blank if he had a girlfriend wouldn't be polite and it would make my feelings for him quite obvious. I couldn't risk it, since I had no idea what his intentions towards me were. I was caught up in my musings, when I realised he was talking to me again.

"…you liked movies, so what kind?”

It took me a few seconds to reply, since I hadn’t been paying attention. 

"All kinds, really. I'll watch anything. What about you?”

I could have been more specific in my answer, but I was starting to notice a pattern. He was asking me all kinds of questions and I would reply at length, but he wasn't giving me a lot of information back. I was going to turn the tables on him. Or at least, I would try.

"The usual. Action, adventure, horror, comedy…”

On no, mister! I needed more information than that. Also, I wondered what kind of comedy he liked. I had a very particuliar sense of humour. I liked dark comedy and sarcastic, dry humour. I was more into the British sense of humour than the classic American one. I really dislike the Adam Sandler style of comedy. I did appreciate Joss Whedon’s type of humour very much, though. All his shows and movies were hilarious.

"What was the last film you watched that you liked, of course?”

It was a direct question that he would have to answer, which would give me a little insight into him. I waited with bated breath while he thought about it.

"Arsenic and Old Lace.”

He replied and smiled, probably thinking I wouldn't know the film. I froze in place when I heard his answer. I just couldn't believe it. I loved that movie. It was one of my favourite comedies of all time, plus it starred Cary Grant. God, I wanted to kiss him right then and there.

"Insanity runs in my family…" I started.

"It practically gallops." He finished.

Holy shit. He knew my favourite quote from the movie by heart. The desire to kiss him was back on full force. Instead of acting on it, I just stared at him. He stared right back and gave me a panty dropping smile.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw*, I was smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." is a quote from the movie Heathers (1989). A delightful dark comedy with Winona Ryder and Christian Slater. I just love that expression. It conveys so much, wouldn't you agree? 
> 
> So, what did you think of their lunch date? I would love to hear your thoughts on it, if you are willing to share them. :)
> 
> PS: I'm sure nobody cares, but this is the last chapter that is based on real events from my own life. From now on every chapter will be 100% fiction, the fruits of my own crazy imagination. If anyone is curious about how the situation with my RL crush ended, feel free to ask in the comments. I don't mind sharing it, if anyone is curious. I have to add that I think the next chapters, the ones which are 100% fictional, are much better and a lot more fun than the ones that have a basis on real life. Since I wrote this story just for me at first, I kept it very close to real events. What I hadn't realised, until I wrote the completely fictional chapters later on, is that obviously I had a lot more freedom to write anything that came to my mind and that makes for a better story. I didn't have to try to recount and keep it all faithful to real events, so my imagination ran free. It made the story much better, imho. I like the fictional chapters a lot better and I think you will too. Or so I hope!


	15. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay, but my allergies have been killing me.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

I was sitting at my desk, staring at my computer screen, but not really seeing it for what felt like hours. It was Friday morning and unfortunately I had a lot of work to do if I ever wanted to get home.

The problem was I couldn't stop thinking about Jon. It appeared that he had infiltrated my mind and had totally taken over it. Again.

Ever since our lunch two days ago, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. All I could think about were his eyes, his mouth, his glorious hair, and his mouth-watering body. I fantasised about kissing his soft lips, and tangling my hands on his silky hair, while I grinding myself on him. It was like a bad movie montage was going on in my head. You know the one where the leading lady stares at the oblivious object of her affections while the camera zooms in on her features and suddenly she can imagine herself walking up to her love interest and kissing the hell out of him, before she hears a noise that snaps her back to reality with a goofy look on her face? Yeah, that was pretty much me lately.

It didn't help that I still didn't know what that lunch was about. It hadn't felt like a date, but if not, what the hell was it? If I could figure out if he still had a girlfriend things would be clearer. Also, I had no idea what would happen next. After some more surprisingly comfortable small talk about movies and music, we had said our goodbyes and parted ways. We hadn't made any plans or even discussed seeing each other again. He had my phone number, but I doubted he would use it. The whole thing was very frustrating and more than a little confusing. I hadn't a clue where we stood.

I shook myself away from my thoughts; they weren't doing me any good. I was like a dog chasing its own tail, and I would accomplish nothing by daydreaming myself into a stupor. It had to stop. There was work to be done. I knew I would leave the office late and would be craving my bed. I had already told Missandei I wasn't game tonight, and I was sure she had a romantic evening planned with Grey instead of listening to my nonsense. Although, she had spent a better part of Wednesday night at my place grilling me about my lunch with Jon, and showing more than a little patience and understanding about my current neurosis. She was indeed a good friend. The best friend. 

That line of thought helped me ground myself to reality. I had a life. I had friends. I had piles of work on my desk. The world doesn't stop turning just because you have a crush on a man. Life goes on, no matter what. I had to get on board and do what I was paid to do. So, I immersed myself into my work, and reluctantly locked my thoughts of Jon in the depths of my mind. Compartmentalising was key to not going insane.

I had arrived home from work around midnight. I was exhausted, and crawled into bed immediately after discarding my clothes carelessly on the floor. I had planned on sleeping late on Saturday, since I had no plans. I wanted to sleep and planned on reading a new book I had bought to take my mind off things. No romance novel, mind you, just a good old mystery I had read glorious reviews about. The book was by a Swedish writer called Stieg Larsson. "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo” was my date for the next day.

So, it was much to my annoyance when my cell began ringing loudly somewhere in the vicinity of my head in what seemed to be too early in the morning for me. I groaned loudly, and hurriedly covered my face with the comforter; I had forgotten to close the blinds the night before and the sun shone brightly on my creased face. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, but it did nothing to improve my current mood. I sought blindly after the offending device with my right hand and found it right at the bedside table. I kept my eyes closed and answered it with an unfriendly voice.

“Hello." I mumbled.

"Daenerys, were you sleeping?" replied a deep voice that made me stiffened. Surely it wasn't him. I was probably still deep in REM slumber.

"Who is this?" I asked tentatively.

"It's Jon.”

WHAT!

I jumped into a sitting position, while the comforter flew off me and the sun hit my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I looked around frantically and saw with some difficulty that it was 8:17am on my alarm clock. I couldn't speak. 

Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! My mind apparently was working faster than my mouth.

"Jon?" 

I was still too flabbergasted to say anything more intelligent. My voice was a little higher than what I would have liked, but I had more pressing worries to deal with, like what the hell was happening?

"Yes. It's me. Did I awake you?”

What? How? Why? Huh?

"Yeah." 

Danger, danger. Brain filter not functioning yet. Must have caffeine. I jumped up and hurried to the kitchen to get some before I did any further damage to this surreal conversation.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be out enjoying the day. Didn't you say you like the beach?”

I was thinking furiously about how to respond to Jon, while my mind was completely confused by my current situation. In what parallel universe had I awoken in, where Jon called me at eight in the morning and asked me if I liked the beach? What the fuck was going on? Did I eat some magic mushrooms last night? 

I grabbed my favourite mug like it was a life-line. I thought maybe it had the answers, but it only said 'gimme some sugar' in bold yellow letters. Not helping.

"I did. And I do." 

Crap, I was digging myself into a bigger hole. I scolded myself. Daenerys, get it together woman. You can be eloquent; don't you have a law degree for Christ-sakes? I would not panic. Somewhere in my mind a little voice whispered: Too late!

"I worked very late last night and I was catching up on some sleep. I'm sorry about that." 

Why the hell was I apologising? My inner woman screamed at me. He was the one who called me out of the blue early in the morning and started with the third degree. I was getting a little angry. That was good. I felt more like myself; more grounded and less like a scared little rabbit caught at the end of a riffle. Anger was better than confusion any day.

"I apologise, but I have been up since six surfing and I didn't think about the time. Do you want me to call back later?”

NO! My mind screamed. Any anger I had was rapidly disappearing and being substituted with confusion.

"No, Jon. It's okay. I'm up and you're right. It's a nice day out, I should be enjoying it." 

I wanted to shout: What do you want? Why are you calling me? I had betters manners though, but I was utterly boggled by his call.

"That's the reason I'm calling.”

What? I was dumbstruck.

"How come?" 

That was the best I could come up with. Lame, I told myself. My mouth was hanging open and the coffee was forgotten in my hands.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to the beach with me. I could give you your first lesson on how to surf." 

I distinctively remembered him offering, but I had never thought in a million years that it would actually happen. Was I really up? I discretely pinched myself, although I knew he couldn't see me. I was not the sharpest tool in the box at that moment.

"You mean now?" 

Was he serious? Was it some elaborate joke Missandei was pulling on me? Was I on "Candid Camera”?

"Yes. Why not? Do you have other plans?" 

I glanced back at the book on my bedside table. No contest, really.

"No, I don't." 

I paced around my kitchen like a caged animal. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. My brain was overheating. Information does not compute, it said. I so needed to reboot.

"So? Are you coming or not?" He sounded impatient.

I replied instinctively.

"Yes." 

I briefly wondered if I would ever be capable of saying no to him.

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Do you still live in the same place? If not give me your new address." 

He still remembered where I lived? Ok, not important right now.

"Yeah, I still live at the same apartment.”

"I'll be there shortly." 

He hung up.

I stared at the phone in my hand with my mouth hanging opened and my eyes bugging out like it had sprouted wings. Breathe, Daenerys, breathe. Do not under any circumstance hyperventilate. Jon Fucking Snow was going to pick me up in twenty minutes. Jesus H. Christ. This was not happening, was it? Jon was taking me to the beach for surf lessons. 

Again with the: What? How? Why? Huh?

Then it hit me. The beach? The freaking beach? I was screeching in my mind. I had to put on a bikini. A bikini! Jon was going to see me for the first time outside work clothes and that stupid soccer uniform in a fucking bikini! God help me. Should I call him back and say I couldn't make it? Would I really chicken out on a chance to hang out with him. Hell no! My inner Will Smith screamed.

I needed to calm the fuck down. I downed the coffee that was still in the mug in my hand and thought about what one wears to surf. I knew only a bikini and a beach dress wouldn't work. But first things first. I ran to my bathroom, pulled my hair up and took a quick shower. I shaved every part of my body that needed shaving and washed my face frenetically trying to get all the sleep wrinkles out. Once I was satisfied that was nothing more I could do, I went in search of the appropriate attire.

I ransacked my closet trying to find a pair of board shorts I knew I had somewhere. Thankfully, I was sure they had escaped Missandei's inspection of my clothes, since I never ever wore them. When I found them, I breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door, hitting my butt on the floor. My nerves were killing me. I tried to relax for the umpteenth time, but to no avail. I got up slowly and robotically, and looked for my cutest, but modest, bikini. It was red with white stars on it. It went well with my board shorts, since they were white. I also needed a tank top with some support. I didn't want my boobs hanging out of them while on the water. I had been a bodyboarder once, so I thought the same rules applied when choosing what to wear. I found a red tank I had used for the yoga classes Missandei and I took while in college. It would have to do. I put it all on and thought I had a bit of a sailor look going for me, but if that was good or not I had no idea. Fashion wasn't really my thing, unfortunately.

I was inspecting myself in the mirror, when I caught a glance at the clock and realised Jon would be there soon. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed my beach bag and threw a towel, sunscreen, my sunglasses, and other necessities in it. I put on my flip flops and sat on the end of the bed. My heart was beating like crazy, and my anxiety had reached its peak. I had a feeling I was about to pass out. What was I doing? Whom was I doing it with? I closed my eyes and bought my hands to my face. I shook my head from side to side. I really needed to get my shit together. I was just going to the beach with a friend. A friend I wanted to make out with. A friend that made my insides sing and my body temperature spike. A friend that was the closest thing to a sex god I had ever seen. I didn't know much about Jon, but I knew that man was sex on a stick. I wanted him, oh God, how I wanted him. But the million dollar question was: what did he want with me?

I was pondering that puzzling question that was the equivalent of a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma, and trying again not to panic, when my phone rang startling me. I took a deep breath, and let it all out, trying to get rid of the feeling of impending doom. I steeled myself and answered it. I was rewarded with the sound of his very sexy voice. 

"I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think?
> 
> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is over 12.000 words. It's also my favourite chapter so far. It'll be long and hopefully a lot of fun. Please, just give me a couple of days to do my final edit (since it's so long) and I'll post it as soon as I'm done. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, since this is the first chapter that has NO basis in real life events. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	16. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"May I have your attention, please?  
>  May I have your attention, please?  
> Will the real Daenerys please stand up?  
> I repeat, will the real Daenerys stand up?**
> 
> **I'm Daenerys, yes I'm the real Dany  
>  All you other Daenerys are just imitating  
> So won't the real Daenerys please stand up  
> Please stand up, please stand up?  
> 'Cause I'm Daenerys, yes I'm the real Dany  
> All you other Daenerys are just imitating  
> So won't the real Daenerys please stand up  
> Please stand up, please stand up?**
> 
> **So will the real Daenerys please stand up…"**
> 
> OR
> 
> **"HOW DAENERYS GOT HER GROOVE BACK.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. It's a long ass chapter, so get a drink, sit back and get comfortable.
> 
> Happy reading!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50368339743/in/dateposted-public/)

_"I'm here.”_

I shivered from head to toe from the sound of his voice and from the knowledge of where he currently was. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid he would be able to hear it, even over the phone. Not to mention I was close to having a heart, or at least, an anxiety attack. I swallowed hard in an attempt to sooth my nerves.

"I'll be right down." My voice sounded a lot more high pitched than normal. Lord, help me!

I ran to my room to take a last look in the full-length mirror. I guessed I looked okay; there was really nothing I could do in the very short time he had given me to look my best. My ordinary self would have to do. I walked to my door, got in the elevator while all the way down chanting to myself that it would all work out for the best. I had to be myself, just plain old Daenerys Targaryen. Either Jon would like me, or he wouldn't. I wasn't cut out to pretend to be someone else or to be phoney. Usually I was pretty happy with myself, but Jon was like a vampire that sucked all my confidence away, instead of my blood. In that moment, the thought of bleeding was way less terrifying than trying to be confident in his presence.

I approached the door that led outside my building with a mixture of dread and excitement. I felt like a kid that was going to spend the weekend with a new friend. I was scared, excited, confused, happy, nervous and apprehensive. I wanted to please him. I wanted him to like me. It was all very childish, but much too real for me.

Once I got to the outer gate and turned around; I was rooted on the spot. Jon was leisurely leaning his gorgeous ass on his car door, with his arms crossed in front of him. He was shirtless, in flip flops, and wearing only black board shorts. His long hair was slightly damp and tousled, but my eyes couldn't get past his glorious naked chest. His six pack abs were in full display, and his shorts hung so low on his narrow waist that the trail of dark hair leading to the promise land was perfectly framed by some impressive muscles that formed a delicious V. He looked like an advertisement for Wet Dreams R Us. I gulped, probably loudly, and I was sure I had drooling coming out of my mouth. I also couldn't move.

My eyes took their time scanning for the first time the perfection that was his half naked body. I hadn't the words to describe it. Adonis, Greek God, was all that came to mind. Michelangelo's David had nothing on him. I slowly looked up and found him smirking at me. I wasn't one to easily blush, but I was pretty sure I looked redder than a tomato right at that minute. Jon tended to have that effect on me.

If I thought he looked amazing in his suit, I was gravely mistaken. He had never looked better than right at that minute. Did I mention his arms? Oh. My. God. His arms. There were no adjectives. The best I could come up with was arm porn. The muscles were straining because of his posture, and all I could think about was licking them; actually licking all of him. I bet he was salty from the ocean. Yummy. I unconsciously licked my lips. He had a flawless physique. He had an incredibly commending presence and was more muscular than I would have thought. But not the kind you get from pumping a lot of iron and taking steroids. I was never one for that kind of look. His body was the product of excellent genetics and some healthy exercise. I felt the most powerful wave of lust hit me, making me extremely hot and bothered, and probably sweaty. I was completely fucked, but not in the way I wished to be at that precise moment.

Apparently, even without my conscious command, my body started to walk towards him. Moth to a flame, I tell you. I refrained from running, which was what my body and mind were begging me to do. I wanted to touch him so badly, my fingers were aching. My eyes were downcast while I walked, trying to hide my traitorous thoughts from him and his knowing smirk. But when I got a couple of feet from him, I looked up in an attempt to keep me from throwing myself at him. He took his time looking me up and down, which made me wonder if I was getting at least a fraction of the reaction I had to him. Probably not, but that brief thought cheered me up a little.

I mentally scolded myself and tried to get the soft porno movie I had going on my mind to stop playing, so I could open my mouth and say something coherent. I was saved from my internal struggle when Jon spoke.

"You ready to go?"

As ready as I will ever be, I wanted to say, but refrained. I wasn't sure if my voice would work, so I just nodded.

He followed me around his car and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in. I was excited to be going off with Jon, although I would have probably chosen a different scenario that didn't involve myself in a bikini. Him being half naked was a glorious sight though, so I couldn't complain.

Once he was settled, he started the car and drove off. I was incredibly nervous, but determined to have a great time and enjoy this experience, whatever it may bring. He had his iPod hooked up to his car stereo and there was a familiar rock song playing. He saw me looking and handed me the device.

"Here, pick something you like.”

He nodded encouragingly. I was thrilled at the chance to snoop around and find more about him and his music taste. As I expected there were a lot of classic rock like The Rolling Stones, Stone Temple Pilots, AC/DC, Nirvana, and the likes, but there were also some surprises. His taste in music was somewhat similar to mine. He had some Johnny Cash, Frank Sinatra, Foo Fighters, Kings of Leon, Muse, Linkin Park and Dave Matthews Band, which were some of my favorite singers and bands. I was happy about finding a connection to him, no matter how small it was and I started to loosen up a bit.

Jon was just a guy, yes, he was gorgeous, but then again so what. I had to stop being so intimidated by him and for some strange reason looking at his music collection and finding so much in common with mine made me relax. It was about time I started being my real self around Jon and not this self-conscious girl with a silly crush. I made a promise to myself right then that I'd be completely ME around him. I hated games. I never had the patience or the personality to plot silly seductions. He would like me as I was or not. It would have to do. If he didn't like me, well he wasn't the man for me, no matter how good looking and brilliant he might be.

I made my selection and grinned when Muse's cover of Feelin' Good started. I thought the lyrics were extremely appropriate.

_"Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Reeds driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good…"_

Jon glanced at me when the song started, but he looked back at the road before I could interpret what he thought of my choice in music. I looked out of my window and suddenly it dawned on me what a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining high in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud anywhere. It was truly an amazing day to be going to the beach. Plus, I was in the best company possible. There was nowhere I'd rather be at that moment than in that car with Jon. I was indeed feeling good. It was going to be a new dawn and a new day for me. I was determined to turn a new leaf.

My heart was soaring. I realised right then and there that this was one of those perfect moments that you never forget. Riding in the car with your crush on a beautiful sunny day with one of your favourite songs playing, on the way to the beach with the window rolled down and the ocean wind lightly blowing on my hair and face. I started to sing under my breath, I couldn't really help it, I just felt so happy and peaceful, finally. It was a kind of joy that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

_"Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom in the trees_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun_

_You know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies are all havin' fun_

_You know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me…"_

I startled when he spoke.

"You seem to really like this song.”

He was looking at me curiously, like he was trying to figure me out. Maybe he was.

"I do. I prefer the Nina Simone version, but this one comes in a close second.”

It was a great cover.

"You like Nina Simone?”

He sounded surprised. I have no idea why.

"I love her. Billie Holiday too. There's just something about their singing that draws me in. It's soulful and powerful. It also makes me think of another era, of piano bars, cigarette smoke, men in hats and femme fatales."

It was silly but true. It was weird, as much as I was intimidated by Jon I also never seemed to be able to just shut up. He always managed to make me talk and reveal my inner most thoughts. I just wanted him to know me, the real me. I ducked my head a little embarrassed after what I had said and looked at him from under my lashes. He was smiling.

"I love Jazz and Blues. My father was a big fan, so I grew up with it. I'm glad you enjoy it too. Not many people do anymore."

"Well, they don't know what they are missing. Listening to Benny Goodman should be mandatory, I think."

I said and smiled back at him.

He smiled too and said he agreed. We drove in companionable silence with me still singing under my breath. I guess he was also enjoying the moment. I was so happy at being in the car with the guy I liked for years, enjoying some good music on such a beautiful day that promised all kinds of new adventures. I was hopeful and joyful.

Pretty soon we arrived at our destination, which was São Conrado beach. It wasn't a beach I was used to frequenting much, but I knew it was a popular surfing spot, so I understood his choice.

Jon managed to find a parking spot and we disembarked. He started to remove his surf board from the rack on top of the jeep while I grabbed my bag. He was quick about it, he had plenty of practice, and soon enough we were on the sand, walking closer to the water. I had no idea how the lesson would start or how I'd manage to try to surf with Jon around, but I was willing to try anything at that point. I was having fun being around him and on the beach. I had always had a great love for the ocean. I was a little worried because the waves seemed bigger than what would be appropriate for a first timer like me. I was a good swimmer and I could deal with big waves on my own, but with a surf board I was plenty doubtful. I just didn't want to make an ass out of myself in front of him. I'd do my best. It's all anyone could really ask for. It'd have to be enough for him.

Jon found a spot very near the water that he seemed to like and he turned to me. My apprehension grew. He noticed, because he smiled in a reassuring way and beckoned me forward with his hand. I went willingly. He had placed the board on the sand and we both stood to its left. He looked down at it and them at me.

"Well, Daenerys, I think we should start with the basics here on the sand. I'll show you how to get up on the board and you'll do a few practice-runs on dry land before we get in the ocean. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded and carefully spread my towel on the sand a little further away from the surf board, placed my bag on top of it and my flip flops on the side. I put my hair in a tight pony tail and turned back to him to gave him my full attention. I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach and not only because of the hunk next to me. I was truly scared of how the lesson would turn out. When he realised he had my full attention and that I was waiting for instructions, he lowered himself on top of the board. The muscles on his arms did wonderful things to my libido and my fear decreased. If nothing else, the sights I was going to be present for were totally worth anything that might go wrong.

He proceeded to demonstrate how to get up on the board after just lying flat on top of it a few times, how to move your leg to the front of the board and jump up at the same time without losing your balance. It reminded me a little of some yoga movements, which was good for me since I had practiced a lot of yoga with Missandei in college. I'll admit that for the first couple of demonstrations I was more concerned with watching his graceful body, mostly his glorious butt, than with paying close attention to the instructions, but I quickly realised ogling him wasn't going to help my case. He seemed to be taking the lesson seriously, so I would too. After all, I've always wanted to learn how to surf and here was my chance, hot teacher notwithstanding.

After he was satisfied he had showed me how to do it properly, he got off the board and told me to try it myself. I self-consciously got down and laid on my stomach on the board just like he'd shown me. I proceed to follow his directions and after about twenty practice runs with him staring at me like what I was doing was the most important thing in the world, he deemed it was enough. It seemed I got it right in the sand, now facing the waves was another thing entirely.

"Daenerys, that's was good. I think it's time we try it on the water. You ready to get wet?"

He sounded very serious, and even though I caught the little innuendo I wasn't sure he realised it and his tone made me question if he was daring me, testing me. Well, buster, bring it on. If there's one thing that's true about me is that I never run from a challenge. If he thought I'd give up now he was in for a big disappointment. He really didn't know me. Yet. The little voice in my head added.

I got up and stood next to him. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring intently into the ocean. It made sense, he was probably studying the wave patterns and getting a feel of it like surfers usually do, I guess. I stared too. I noticed again that the waves were a lot bigger than I had imagined for a first-time surfing lesson. They were taller than Jon, around 7 feet. I had no issue with getting in the water even with the size of the waves. I had faced worse by myself when I used to bodyboard as a kid. Now, dealing with his board and thinking about being able to stand up on it and surf a wave were way more concerning to me.

However, here I was and I wasn't going to back down. Not only could it be my only chance to hang out with Jon, it was always a dream of mine to learn to surf. No way I was going to pass up this opportunity. So, I did what I should. I briefly turned to Jon and spoke.

"I'm more than ready. Let's do it."

I didn't wait for his reply and didn't look back. I took a little running start and dove head on into the ocean. I figured he'd follow me and bring his board. Better him dealing with it in the waves than me. I started swimming for all I was worth and diving deep to pass through the traitorous waves. I loved the ocean and I had a deep respect for it. As everyone should. I played a game that I used to play when I was a kid braving tumultuous waters. I swam hard, but waited until the last minute possible to dive under the huge waves that were coming faster and faster. There's a trick to it. You must time it carefully and just before the wave breaks you have to dive as deep as you can, as close to the sandy floor of the ocean as possible to avoid being caught in the undertow. Then you must surface fast, because there is always another wave right after and you need to repeat the process and not get caught in the swell. I was having a blast. So much so that I even forgot about Jon for a time. I assumed he had followed me in, but I was having way too much fun to look back and check.

After a while I finally swam past the waves and reached calmer waters. I waited for Jon in that place right before the waves start forming. There were surfers there sitting on their boards and waiting to catch the right waves. I was the only swimmer around without any type of board, which got me a few bemused looks from the surfers. They were in for a show. If it was going to be a tragedy or a comedy I had no idea.

I did look for Jon then and was rewarded with a beautiful sight of him wet on his surf board diving under the last wave to reach me. I always admired that move. How a surfer can dive under a wave just by being one with the board and tipping it down. I really hoped I would learn that move one day. I didn't know what took Jon so long to finally reach me. He was a muscular man, a surfer, so a strong swimmer. Maybe he waited a bit before following me in? Maybe the board made him slower, although that didn't make sense to me. Shouldn't the board make it easier and faster for him? I had no idea, but decided that wasn't important enough to ask at that moment. What surprised me most is that when he reached me he looked like he was mad at me. He stared at me with such an intense expression that I felt uncomfortable. I had no idea why he would be angry about any of my actions. I was pondering that when his voice cut into my bemused thoughts.

"Well, well, you're full of surprises, aren't you, Daenerys?"

He really had no idea.

"I sincerely hope so, Jon. Otherwise I'd be quite boring. And let me tell you, I hate boring."

"You're lucky then, I'm anything but boring."

He was quite full of himself. So, I sassed back.

"That's for me to determine and the jury's still out on that."

He gave me a panty dropping smile then, and although it did things to me, I was starting to be able to deal with them and him without being so flustered.

"Spoken like a true lawyer. But don't worry, you'll hopefully soon find out."

"We'll see. So, are we just going to chat or are we surfing? I was promised a lesson and I expect you to deliver."

"Oh, I'll deliver, Daenerys. I always do. Never doubt that."

"Let's get this show on the road then. I don't have all the time in the world, you know?”

"As the lady wishes. But, Daenerys, when I deliver I can promise you time will be the last thing on your mind."

"Promises, promises… Let's hope your bite is as big as your bark."

I arched my eyebrow at him and was rewarded with a booming laugh. I liked that. I enjoyed making him laugh. His whole demeanour changed when he laughed. It was full of joie de vivre. He usually carried himself so seriously and professional. Almost brooding. I guess it was his work persona. I was flattered that not only was he willing to share one of his passions with me, but that he was also now showing me a more real side to him, the off the clock Jon, I figured.

We were also back to sexual innuendos. We were flirting. Really flirting. I guess Lyanna was right after all. Now, if he just wanted another notch on his bed post I wasn't the girl for him. But I would enjoy the banter and tread carefully. I wouldn't mind having a night of hopefully mind blowing sex with him. My orgasm jar had been empty for a long time. However, I was way too invested in Jon to be satisfied by a one night stand. What preoccupied me was his intentions towards me. I could see now that it wouldn't be hard to sleep with him, I was sure he was more than willing. It just wasn't enough for me. I had to go big or go home. We needed to get to know each other more deeply before I decided to roll the dice or quit the game. More importantly was finding out if he still had a girlfriend, Melisandre, or even a new one. I still didn't know how to broach that subject, but I was hoping the situation would present itself sooner or later. It kind of helped not knowing. It made me more cautious and guarded. From what I was gathering so far about Jon, it was a good thing.

I was getting tired of swimming around while he was lying comfortably on his board. Plus, I was also very eager to try surfing for the first time. I smiled back at him and spoke.

"So, Jon is your MO to just lie there while the girl does all the cardio vascular work?"

Yeah, that was way more forward than I was used to. But I was starting to enjoy the veiled and not so veiled double-entendres that Jon seemed to like. It helped my confidence. I wasn't blushing anymore and that gave me a sense of empowerment. We were now flirting, or at least, communicating on the same level. It gave us a more equal footing, which would be useful if I was to spend more time with Jon. Which I wanted to, so very much.

He looked shocked for a moment, before he composed his expression. Huh. I guess he was not used to people playing with him using his own tactics. Or maybe he just didn't expect it from me. He really didn't know me well, I reminded myself again. It was a little out of character for me, but he didn't know that. I was rapidly realising that I had to be quick and sharp to keep up with him. I liked that. It was not at all like my other experiences with men, not that I had much anyway. However, being kept on my toes and the verbal sparring was very stimulating. It was hot and fun. I could certainly roll with that.

"Daenerys, what am I going to do with you?”

He shook his head slightly.

"I think for now you should lend me your board and teach me how to use it."

"I'll teach you everything I know, if you're willing."

Well damn, that was something. My imagination conjured up some interesting things. I was more than willing. I was craving it.

"Not only am I willing, but able and ready for it. Plus, I'm already all wet.”

I couldn't resist teasing him back and gave him my sweetest and most innocent smile.

He dropped off the board and landed right by my side in the water, his wet arm brushing mine. He looked at me intently and I looked back. Our eyes held each other's with intensity. It was surprisingly comfortable, even with the sexual tension at its peak. Our eyes seemed to be having a silent conversation that I wasn't quite sure I understood. There was mutual lust there, that was clear now, but there was more to it. I did like the intimacy of just being so close to him, wet, scantily clad and with our arms touching. I had goosebumps all over that I couldn't blame on the water. It was like we were alone in the world. Just the two of us in our own little bubble. The air was charged with electricity and it was a pregnant moment. It was like we were at the edge of a cliff that neither one was ready to jump off yet. We were enjoying the anticipation. We remained like that for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to me.

We finally broke eye contact and the bubble burst. He held the board and told me to get up on it and sit in the middle. I did as I was told and quickly realised it seemed a lot easier than it actually was. I was shocked by that. I was so used to seeing surfers sitting leisurely on their boards waiting for waves or just chilling that I never imagined that it was quite difficult to balance yourself in the middle of a surf board bobbing in the ocean. I couldn't quite balance myself well enough to sit still and kept almost sliding off the board. Well, that sucked and I felt a little embarrassed. If I couldn't manage to do the simplest thing on a surf board, how was I going to be able to surf?

Jon noticed right away that I was having a hard time and he was kind enough to hold the board more steadily and keep me in place with his big hand on my waist. It was quite nice to have his hand finally on me, even if he was just being a gentleman. It was sexy as hell though. His hand was huge, and although I had my board shorts and tank top over my bikini, I was soaking wet. His hand on my waist seemed heavier than it should be and there was warmth there, even though his hand was also wet. I couldn't help and shivered a little. All this sexual tension was a little overwhelming. I had never felt so much lust and wanting for a man before. It was incredible and a little frightening. He seemed to be feeling something too, because he avoided my gaze and kind of froze while keeping me in place. If neither of us moved or talked soon I was pretty sure something more was going to happen and although I wanted him, I didn't want to jump him right there in the middle of the ocean just for lust's sake. I used all my self-control to try to lighten the situation before I did something I would probably regret later.

"Jon, is it always this hard or am I doing something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong at all with what you're doing. And yes, it's always this hard, especially with you."

I rolled my eyes at him, enough already with the innuendos. I was afraid that if I got even more turned on I'd combust into flames. Plus, I really did want to try to surf, dammit.

He was perceptive, so he gave me a quick smile and started to tell me to use my core strength, my legs, and hold my balance. I refocused on the task at hand and it got a little better. I was still not fully comfortable or totally balanced, but I wasn't slipping off the board anymore. Jon's hand was still on me and that helped too. Then, in a move so fast and agile that surprise me, Jon was sitting behind me on the board. I was startled and almost fell off. He caught me by the waist with both hands and held me in place in front of him. I thought I had diffused the sexually charged atmosphere, but it all came back full force the minute I was sitting between his legs with my back almost touching his chest and his arms encircling my waist with his hands resting on my abdomen. I thought I was going to jump off my skin. I wanted to lie back and rest on his chest. I wanted to hold his arms around my waist. Our legs were brushing together and the bobbing of the ocean made it even sexier. Jesus H. Christ. I was basking in the feeling of his body so close to mine. It was a longtime dream come true, but I was also frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid about what Jon might do. I shivered again and my body broke out in goosebumps that were very visible to him, since he was so close.

"Are you cold, Daenerys?"

He whispered teasingly in my ear.

That only made things worse or better, depending on the perspective. I wasn't quite sure. I decided to go with my gut or maybe something a little lower. Cold was the furthest thing from my mind, I was hot and bothered beyond belief.

"I guess I am."

I blatant lied to him and laid back a little getting my back flush with his amazing chest. My arms moved without my conscious command, wrapping themselves on his arms and holding his hands on my waist. I was surrounded by Jon and in his embrace. I relaxed a little into him and I heard him sigh into my ear. He placed his chin on my shoulder and we stayed like that on the board being lulled by the water and looking at the beach. I have no idea how long we remained like that. I was lost in the moment. In the heat of his body and his scent. In the intimacy and comfortable silence. We fitted together well. Like two pieces of a puzzle. It was humbling and amazing. I never wanted to leave his embrace. It felt like home, which should have freaked me out, but it wasn't. Not at all. I felt content and peaceful. After all, wasn't that what I had wanted for so long? Being in Jon's arms? Being close to him?

That thought sobered me up some. Yes, I wanted to be close to Jon. But physical proximity and chemistry aren't the same as an emotional connection. I wanted both. I just didn't know if he was willing to offer me both. We still needed to get to know each other better, spend more time together, and really talk. Jumping into bed with him wasn't a smart move. I had no doubt it would be great and my body sure wanted me to just give in, but my heart and mind were more cautious. I knew I'd have to take a leap of faith if I really wanted to be with him. Nothing in life is guaranteed, especially matters of the heart. He could have the best intentions towards me, however, even if that was the case there was no way to know how things would turn out. It was still too soon for me to take that leap. I needed more time with him. I didn't do casual sex. I didn't even have much experience in that area. I had only slept with two people and both were my boyfriends when it happened. The title of boyfriend and girlfriend wasn't the issue. That label was somewhat childish at our age, but I needed the emotional attachment to be mutual. I was already way over my head when it came to my feelings for Jon. There was history there for me, a long story going back many years. That wasn't the case for him. It wasn't his fault that I was invested and attracted to him for such a long time. Before he even knew who I was, before he showed me any real attention. The scales weren't balanced. Yet, I hoped. I needed to be careful, because I knew once I opened that door there was no going back for me. I guess I needed some type of assurance that it wasn't just about sex for him. That I wasn't just another conquest. It was my heart in the line and I didn't want it broken.

I was way my head and needed to snap out of it. But a thought came to me and it slipped off my mouth before I could control myself.

"What are we doing?"

I whispered the question mostly to myself, but I knew he had heard me. His chin was resting on my shoulder, our cheeks were brushing together. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. It was too soon to ask this question, but I was caught in the moment.

I expected him to reply with some sexual joke, to proposition me, or even jump me right there. Or maybe just ignore my comment. I was surprised, however when he let out a big breath right by my ear, which made me want to jump him, but was saved from that when he responded.

"I don't know.”

He whispered so softly I barely heard it and he sounded vulnerable.

Well, it wasn't the response I had expected or even wanted, but it was sincere which was more than I had hoped for. I didn't want to dwell on that and we needed to change this new heavy atmosphere that suddenly surrounded us. So, I dove off the board back into the water to cool down and to lighten things up. When I emerged back and looked, Jon was still sitting on the board looking down at me with an expression I had never seen on him before. He looked thoughtful and distracted. I was probably reading that wrong, but it was my best guess. I didn't like that look on him, it made me feel protective of him. I decided it was best if we went back to the reason we were there in the first place. Things were getting too intense.

"I know. We are surfing, Jon. Well, I'm supposed to be trying to surf at least. So, what's the next step?"

I smiled up at him. It worked. He smiled back and I saw the determination get back into his eyes. That's my Jon. My Jon? Damn you, inner voice! I know, I know. He's not mine, yet. Hah, take that inner Daenerys.

"Right you are. Okay, come back on the board and lie down on it like I showed you earlier."

He smoothly slid off the board and push it towards me. I got back up, this time on my stomach. I positioned myself as I had on the sand. Jon swam around and secured the strap of the board on to my right ankle. He proceeded to explain to me that when a good wave came, he'd tell me and I'd have to paddle my heart out to catch it and then I'd have to somehow get up on it like I did in the practice runs. It sounded simple, but I knew it wasn't that easy. The part that worried me the most was trying to stand up fast enough and then keep standing long enough to actually surf a wave. I'd just have to try my best and let the cards fall where they may. If I really wanted to learn to surf, which I did, I had to start somewhere. Now was a good time as any, if not better since I had Jon as a teacher.

I stayed on the board ready to go while Jon was studying the coming swell and waiting for a nice wave to give me the okay to go. I was getting anxious but also very excited. Finally, Jon told me to go and gave the end of the board a little push forward. I used my arms as fast and as hard as I could to paddle and be able to catch the wave, but I wasn't fast enough or maybe I hesitated a little and lost my chance. I was frustrated. I paddle back to Jon, who told me it was perfectly fine and that it took some practice to get it right. He said I needed to paddle harder and faster and to not hesitate. I had guessed that was the case, and was too concentrated in trying to get it right to give him a snarky reply. He was being very kind and patient. I was the one that was nervous.

We repeated the process again a couple of times and I still couldn't get on a freaking wave. My frustration was growing and Jon seemed to be having the time of his life trying to teach me. I don't know if my frustration and determination amused him or if he was simply enjoying teaching someone something he loved so much and was apparently very good at.

Jon seemed to excel in everything he put his mind to. It was a bit annoying and I was sure his cockiness came from it. Truth be told, it was quite attractive too. I liked Alpha males. I liked intelligent and competent men. Men who took control and were natural born leaders. I could deal with a bit of cockiness, and even try to bring him down a notch when the opportunity presented itself. That could be fun. Arrogance was harder for me to deal with. I can't stand people who think they're better than everybody else. Jon wasn't arrogant with me, but I wasn't sure if he wasn't with other people. I really hoped he wasn't. That'd be a major turn off. But that was not a concern for today. I still had to get on a wave.

My wish was granted seconds after I had that thought.

Jon yelled: "GO, GO, GO!" And gave a harder push and I was off paddling my heart out. This time I didn't hesitate, I just went with the wave and surprised myself by being able to stand up a little awkwardly and keep standing. I was starting to surf! It was beyond awesome for a few seconds until I made a big mistake. In my exhilaration and excitement, I looked back at Jon. I had time to briefly see him grinning at me and then I lost my balance and fell off the board and the wave engulfed me.

It was like being in a huge blender full of salt water and sand. I was thrown in all directions by the force of the crashing wave and by the damn surf board that was still strapped to my ankle and kept pulling me in different directions. I had a brief second of panic, before I realised I knew what to do. I had been a bodyboarder. I had been in this situation before. Many times. The trick was to remain calm, keep your mouth shut to avoid swallowing salt water, hold your breath, and go with the flow. The wave will eventually carry you to the shore and spit you out. I had the presence of mind to reach my ankle and release the strap that attached me to the board. I kept my cool and let the wave play with me until it ran out of force and promptly spitted me out into the waiting shore.

It wasn't pleasant exactly, but at the same time it was fun. It had been years since I'd been in that situation and I realised I missed it. It made me feel alive and full of adrenaline. I had kept my cool and done everything right to save myself. I never thought I was at serious risk. It was not my first rodeo. Maybe I did enjoy some danger from time to time. It had been too long since I had been in a perilous situation and had to use my wits to get out of it. It was empowering.

However, all was not well. I was a hot mess. I looked like a drowned rat. My hair had come out of my pony tail and it looked like a bird's nest. It was all matted up and full of sand. I was full of sand everywhere and I mean everywhere. My shorts were bunch up and riding up my butt. My tank top was in a similar state and was all tangle up in my bikini top, showing my belly, which was a little scratched from the sand. Thankfully I wasn't flashing anyone, but that was pure luck. My girls were spilling out of my top, but my nipples had remained covered. I was coughing maniacally and trying to catch my breath. My mouth was dry and salty. I could really use a glass of cold water. I was very thirsty. I belatedly realised that I was still at the mouth of the ocean with little waves lapping at my feet. I was sprawled partly on the sand and partly on the ocean.

I was still coughing and trying to sit up when I saw Jon getting out of the ocean like a man possessed and coming straight to me. He looked distraught, which I found very funny since I should be the one with that look on my face. He reached me and grabbed me gently. He lifted me up with little effort and tried to put me on my feet all the while checking me out over and over, with his eyes roaming every inch of my body and his hands following suit. He looked completely panicked. I was still coughing when he started to really freak out.

"Daenerys, oh my God, are you okay? Where does it hurt? Can you breathe? What can I do to help? I'm so so sorry, Daenerys. I've never should have let you have your first lesson with waves this big. I'm taking you to the emergency room. Can you walk? Never mind, I'll carry you."

He looked a bit wild and I found it quite endearing how panicked he was. I also found the situation to be hilarious. I did have a dark sense of humour and after all the times I had been so worried about falling on my ass in front of Jon, what had just happened was quite ironic. Jon was about to scoop me up, but that wouldn't do. I shoved at his chest a little and he was so shocked and panicked that he took a step back. My coughing fit had ended and I started to laugh my ass off. I probably looked completely deranged. I was doubled over in laughter with tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't remember the last time I had laughed this hard.

Jon's apprehension was growing, he was looking at me with a combination of shock and concern. I did look and sound totally unhinged, but I couldn't stop laughing yet to try to talk to him rationally. After a couple minutes of Jon fretting and people coming closer to look at the strange scene, I was finally able to get a hold on myself. I stood up straight, wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and looked into Jon's eyes. I saw such distress there that I melted a little. It was really cute and sweet of him. So, I tried to make him relax. I was fine.

"Jon, it's okay. I'm fine. Perfect really. Don't worry. It was actually fun."

I smiled at him reassuringly, my voice was a bit hoarse and I was a mess. But I wasn't feeling any pain and hadn't been hurt at all. Just a bit scratched up, mostly on my abdomen.

I did not see his reaction coming. Jon lost it and raised his voice. A big mistake.

"Fine? You're fine? You almost drowned! You could have died. Are you insane? It was fun? What's wrong with you? I didn't think it was fun or funny at all. Don't you have any sense of self preservation? I almost had a heart attack when I saw you go down and I couldn't find you. You really scared me. I thought I lost you and it was all my fault. Jesus, Daenerys. that's your idea of fun? You were cackling…"

I'd had enough of that. I realised he was shouting because he was worried and anxious, but I wasn't going to be berated like a child. I pushed him harder on the chest, he was so out of it that he stumbled. It was either that or slap him in the face, which I wisely chose not to do, although it was the recommended method to stop hysterical people. I seized my chance to make my own speech. He was looking at me like I had sprouted another head or something. Sheesh. My infamous temper flared.

"Jon, calm the fuck down, please. I am fine! Look at me. There is nothing wrong with me at all. I might look like a hot mess, but that's nothing. I didn't get hurt. I was in no danger of drowning. For christ’s sake, I knew what I was doing. I might not be a surfer, but I'm very comfortable in the ocean and I was a bodyboarder. I've been through worse. You didn't force me to surf. I wanted to try it and I did. I almost got it right. It was fun. It reminded me of my past. I felt alive. I even released the strap. Don't be so melodramatic. There is no need. I can take care of myself. Don't try to play the part of prince charming riding on the white horse to save a damsel in distress. That's so not me. I'm not a damsel and I wasn't in any serious distress. Even if I was, I can save myself, thank you very much! If I need help I'll ask for it. If you want to be helpful, please be a doll and get me some fresh water to drink. I'm parched."

I pointed dramatically in the direction of the vendors and shooed him with my hand.

Jon was looking at me in total shock, like he had never seen me before, like I was completely alien. I guess that was somewhat true. He didn't know me and he'd never seen my temper flare. He had more interactions with a meek Daenerys who had to keep her head down to survive the internship with Satan, who was younger and had a childhood crush on him. Not that he knew about that, thankfully. I guess he hadn't seen this Daenerys, the real me yet. About damn time he did.

Unfortunately, we started with a shouting match. The famous Targaryen temper came out. My hands were on my hips. I was vibrating with anger and I was staring daggers at him. My reaction wasn't completely logical. I understood that he was the one in distress having seen a big wave swallowed me. His reaction was kind of adorable in a way, but I hated being condescended to. His rambling was patronising. How dare he ask what was wrong with me? Tell me I was crazy? The nerve to tell me I had no sense of self preservation. He didn't know me at all and it was about time I rectified that. He was the one that chose the beach and he was the experienced surfer who saw how big the waves were. What did he think it would happen? Did he think I was going to chicken out when I saw the ocean’s condition? Was he testing me? How could a man as intelligent as he was not realise that if I got on that surf board and tried to surf those waves that this was the most likely outcome. Did he think I'd be a surf prodigy and would surf like Kelly Slater on my first try? Hell, I was fully aware of the risks and consequences and I wasn't the surfer here. What the hell? Or did he think it would go like this but he'd have the chance to swoop in and save me, so he could play the big hero? That was delusional. I don't care how good he thought he was or how cocky. You cannot control the ocean. A surfer had to know that, so what was his deal?

I kept staring him down and he was staring right back. While my stare had a lot of anger and annoyance in it, his conveyed mostly shock. My patience was at its end. I was super thirsty, I was covered in sand and my hair was an abomination. I started to march right back into the ocean to clean myself up and put myself to rights, but I looked back at Jon and pointed again to the vendors with my chin raised high. Either he'd go get me a water or I'd have to do it myself once I was more presentable. I didn't look back to see if he was doing what he was told. I had other concerns. Once I got back into the water I tried my best to remove all the sand from my bikini, my clothes and my hair. I put everything back to order, except for my hair. I needed to get my comb out of my beach bag and another ponytail holder to contain the tangled mess. I was getting out of the ocean to do just that when I saw Jon walking back towards my towel with two bottled waters. Good man.

I met him face to face across from my towel. He still looked a little shell shocked and handed me both bottles in silence. I thanked him and gave him a small smile. That was my olive branch. My temper had died down and he seemed almost meek, so I guess we were fine. I sat down on my towel and opened the first bottle. I drank the water in basically one big gulp. It was a big help. My mouth was the only thing that was bothering me about the whole fiasco. I looked up and saw that Jon was standing at the same spot still staring at me. So, I scooted to the side of the towel to make room and gestured for him to sit down. After a beat and a little more staring, he carefully folded his body and sat gently next to me. I patted his leg briefly in thanks and grabbed my bag. I rummaged through it and found my comb, a little bottle of beach conditioner and a band for my hair. Perfect. I dabbed a bit of conditioner in the palm of my hand and spread it on my hair. I got my comb and went about the tedious task of untangling it. It took me a while, but finally my hair was put back in order. I got up quickly, opened the other bottle of water, drank half of it and threw the rest on to my hair to remove the excess cream. I sat back down, got my comb again and put it to use. Finally, I got my band and put my hair back into a high ponytail. It wasn't perfect, but I was on the beach and it looked presentable enough.

Once I was satisfied, I looked at Jon. He was still staring at me. Huh. It was a little awkward. We had shouted at each other. I had bossed him around and I had no idea what he was thinking. He'd just gotten a big dose of the real Daenerys, either he was going to run and be done with me or we'd now have a better understanding between us. I hope it was the latter, but it could go either way. I wanted to apologise for shouting at him, but he needed to apologise first for yelling at me. Not to sound too childish, but he had started it. I did the only thing I could think of. I looked into his eyes and let him see that I wasn't mad anymore. I gave him a small smile and waited. He didn't disappoint.

"I'm sorry I lost control and yelled at you, Daenerys. I know now that some of my words were harsh, but I was really very concerned about you. You gave me quite a fright. I'm not used to that. I didn't handle it well."

No shit. His apology was sincere enough and he looked concerned and eager about my reaction. Understandably so, I hadn't really handled it much better than him. So, I told him that.

"It's okay, Jon. I accept your apology. I must apologise for my reaction too. I didn't handle it any better than you. I had a lot of adrenaline pumping and your words hit a nerve. I have a bit of a temper."

He laughed. I was glad. The tension dissipated with it and we were back at being somewhat comfortable with one another.

"A bit of a temper? That's what you call it?"

He laughed again. I chuckled. My temper wasn't that bad, was it? Don't answer that.

"Oh, come on, Jon. That was nothing. It wasn't that bad and you kind of deserved it."

I winked at him so he'd know I wasn't really serious.

"Daenerys, you looked ferocious. I thought you wanted to kick my ass. You actually pushed me. If I was a lesser man I'd be terrified of you."

"I guess I did push you, kind of. My first thought was to slap you, though. It is the recommended reaction to hysteria. But I realised that'd be a bit much. I don't have that in me and you certainly didn't deserve it."

I laughed at the thought of bitch slapping Jon. It was a hilarious visual, but I was glad I didn't. Besides being too aggressive, it's also very disrespectful and undignified. I had pride, but I also had class.

"I think you deceive yourself, Daenerys. I'm sure you have it in you from what I saw. I agree it wasn't warranted but I have no doubt that you'd be capable of it under the right circumstances."

I couldn't argue with that. I wasn't sure what situation would make me do some a thing, but it wasn't really beyond me.

"You might be right. I'm glad you aren't terrified of me. I'm not that scary and my temper doesn't show up a lot. Just when it's warranted and I’m pushed. I'm pretty easy going most of the time."

"Thank God for small favours."

He quipped. 

”I do enjoy your company, Daenerys. You're like a breath of fresh air. I even liked your ferocity. To tell you the truth, it was hot."

Right on cue, I blushed. It was the compliment and the mention of being turned on by my temper. Well, that was a better reaction than terror. It also gave me some visuals about make up sex. I so didn't need more pornographic images of Jon and me in my head. I had too many already and I wasn't ready to act on any of them just yet. Liar. Oh, shut up, inner voice.

Jon seemed to love to make me blush. He was looking at me like he wanted to eat me up. I was back at not knowing what to do. The sexual tension was back at full force again and I needed to cut that out. I was not ready to bed Jon yet. Of course, I did want to have sex with him. My body was begging me to do just that. But I wouldn't. Not today, at least.

I guess I was quiet for too long, because Jon got the conversation going again. He was smiling at me and shaking his head a little.

"You are quite bossy, aren't you? You do realise that you bossed me around, called me doll and shooed me?"

"Well, sure. I can be bossy, especially when I'm mad. You're not the only alpha personality here. I really needed that water and you wanted to help, so I gave you a useful task and that also had the benefit of keeping you occupied while both of us calmed down. Two birds with one stone, pretty much."

"That's very practical, Daenerys."

"I'm a practical girl." I really was.

"I'm starting to see that. I'm impressed. I'm not used to being bossed around and especially not used to following commands. But I did, and it diffused the situation. I like how your mind works."

I snorted.

"I have no doubt that you're not used to being bossed around. Quite the opposite, I'm sure. You telling me I'm bossy is kind like the pot calling the kettle black."

"I can't wait for Sansa and you to meet." He chuckled and kept staring at me.

Uh oh. I knew about Sansa. I knew she was his cousin and best friend because Missandei had told me so. It was Sansa that had told Missandei about a year ago that Jon was dating Melisandre. I needed to tread carefully here. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't blurt out that I knew he had a cousin named Sansa who also happened to be friendly with my best friend. He'd eventually find out, if we continued to hang out. However, that was not the time to bring that up. It was just too soon.

Then, something else about what he said dawned on me and filled me with happiness. He was planning on introducing me to Sansa. Or at the very least very sure we'd meet. That boded well. It meant he wanted to spend more time with me and for me to meet his family. I perked up. But, I didn't know how to respond without lying or confessing to him what I knew. I chose to keep my mouth shut and just stared back at him waiting for him to go on. If he didn't, I'd have to change the subject.

He was still staring at me and I got the feeling he was gauging my reaction. I had no idea what he was looking for. Did he want me to acknowledge that his mention of Sansa and I meeting was a big step for us? Or did he think I was jealous that he had talked about another woman? After all, he didn't know I knew who Sansa was. He was about to be disappointed. I wasn't going to show him how happy the idea of him introducing me to his cousin made me. Also, I didn't have a jealous bone in my body. And even if I did, I wouldn't show him any jealousy now. We were not at that point yet and I didn't ever want to turn into a jealous woman. Jealousy was such a pointless emotion, in my opinion. Thankfully, he resumed our conversation.

"Sansa is my cousin and my best friend. She's like my sister. We have been very close since kindergarten. She's fierce, like you. And the only person who actually bosses me around sometimes. Well, besides you now.”

He looked at me pointedly, but kept talking.

"She's very protective of me, as I am of her."

Well, that was lot being implied there. I did like what I was reading between the lines.

"I'm very glad that you have a cousin like Sansa. Loyal friends and even family can be hard to find. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to meet her."

He laughed. I looked at him inquiringly.

"Don't be so sure. Sansa can be a lot to handle. She's very unpredictable and as I said very protective of me. But, I have a feeling you girls will reach an understanding. I have to say I'm quite curious to see how you two will interact."

He had a faraway look in his eyes, but they were also twinkling. I think he was gleefully imagining this encounter. It made me feel a little apprehensive. Should I be worried about Sansa? Scared of her? I internally scoffed, as if. Missandei never said anything negative about Sansa. Quite the contrary, she seemed to like and respect Sansa. They were friends, or at least very friendly. She had dated Missandei's brother in high school. I guess I would found out sooner or later what the deal was with Sansa. My curiosity was peaked, but I was more excited than worried. It would be interesting to meet Jon’s closet confidant.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She can't be harder to handle than you."

I arched my eyebrow at him.

"We'll see."

He replied and continued.

"Are you ready to go?"

What? He already wanted to leave? The day was still beautiful and it wasn't late. We had an early start. I was enjoying being on the beach. I was having fun conversing with him and more importantly there was still something I wanted to, no, needed to do. I was not sure how Jon would react to my idea, but I was determined to get my way.

”Not really. The day is still young and I'm enjoying being on the beach. Actually, there's something I need to do before we leave."

"That's fine. I just thought you might want to go home after your ordeal, but if you want to stay longer we can. What do you need to do?"

"I need to get back in the ocean and try surfing again."

"WHAT?"

He looked more surprised than I'd ever seen him.

I could understand that. I had just gone through what he dramatically called an ordeal. But that's one of the main reasons I needed to try again. It's simple psychology, the whole thing about getting back on the horse. I wasn't traumatised by any means. I didn't consider what happened to be a big deal at all. It was a predictable outcome that I was fully aware the moment I saw the size of the waves. However, Jon was a lot more shaken up by what had happened than me. If I didn't get back in the water again with him and his board, I was almost sure he wouldn't be giving me any more surfing lessons. I had to prove to him that I was fine, not only physically, but emotionally, and that I was willing and able to try again. So, I looked at him with my most determined expression. Missandei called it my stubborn Queenly look. I wanted him to see that I was dead serious and that it wasn't a battle he'd win.

"You heard me, Jon. I. Want. To. Try. Surfing. Again. Right now, actually."

He looked like he was struggling with many emotions: anger, disbelief, surprise, concern, fear, pride. In the end, disbelief apparently won.

"You cannot be serious, Daenerys. Please, tell me you're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking? What's the big deal, Jon? We're here, the sun is up, the waves are getting smaller anyway. I'm here, you're here, you have the surf board…"

I stopped in my tracks. I had completely forgotten about his board. I had released the strap when I was caught in the wave and just now realised that I hadn't looked for it after I left the water, nor had him. We were too busy screaming at each other. In all that drama, I had been thoughtless. Surf boards were expensive and most surfers had a big attachment to their boards. I know I did when I used to bodyboard.

"Oh, my God, Jon. I'm so sorry. I forgot about your board. Where is it? Did I damage it? I hope not. It's not broken, is it? Or lost? If anything happened to it, I'm truly sorry. I will, of course, replace it."

I started frantically scanning the water, the shore and the whole beach looking for his board. I would be distraught if I had lost or damaged his board. Maybe I shouldn't have released the strap. But, no use crying over spilled milk though. I looked back at him to see his reaction. I was sure he had also forgotten about the board. To my utter surprise, he looked astonished.

"Let me see if I got this right. First, you jumped into the ocean like a damn mermaid and braved the waves beautifully, although a bit recklessly, without breaking a sweat or looking like you had a care in the world. Then, you again showed courage and little hesitation about catching a big wave to try surfing for the first time. To cap it off, you fell off the board and were engulfed by the wave, disappeared under the water for minutes and ended up on the shore with a coughing fit, scratched up and a mess. And let's not forget our little showdown after it. Not once in all of that you looked worried or distraught and it's the thought of my board being lost or damaged that makes you feel that way?"

His incredulity dripped with every word he said.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed that he had spotted my game of chicken with the waves. I guessed he had been watching me for some time before jumping into the ocean after me. That's why it took so long for him to catch up with me.

"Thanks for that recap. What's your point? Of course, I'm concerned about your board. How could I not be? I know it's expensive, but more importantly, I think that board probably means a lot to you. Even if you have others, which I'm guessing you do. God knows, I was really attached to mine. I loved my boards. My BZ is still safely stored at my mother's. So, yes, I don't want to be the one responsible for destroying something you hold dear. How is that weird?"

He stared at me intently during my little speech and I saw his eyes softening and something like amazement was there too. Huh.

"You're truly one of a kind, Daenerys."

He gave me a beautiful smile to go with that. It warmed my heart, it really did. I was speechless.

"And you're right. I'm very attached to that board. I do have others, of course. But it's my favourite one."

I gave him a crestfallen look. I really didn't want to be the reason he lost his favourite board.

"Oh, Daenerys. Don't worry. Truly. Your well-being is much more important to me than any board. I was so concerned about you after what happened, I didn't even think about my board until you mentioned it just now. It's just a thing. Yes, I'm very fond of that board. But, it's replaceable. You are not."

What could I say to that? Nothing came to mind, but I gave him a very genuine and warm smile. Jon was surprising me a lot today. I guessed I was surprising him too. He had said and implied a lot of heartwarming things. He was being incredibly sweet. And he sounded very sincere. Maybe it wasn't just about sex for him either, at least not anymore. I wasn't naïve enough to think he was falling for me, however I didn't think he saw me as just a sex object or a quick conquest. He seemed to enjoy my company. As I was enjoying his. Today was turning out to be one of the best days I had in a very long time.

I grinned at him and stood up, brushing some sand off my butt. I extended my hand to him and pulled him after me. He came willingly, looked at our joined hands, and grinned back at me.

"Come on, Jon. Let's go look for your board. Now, if we find it and it's still in one piece, I'm trying again with or without you. But, I'd really appreciate if you joined me."

He considered my eyes, chuckled and shook his head from side to side. I didn't know if I was infuriating or amusing him, but I was sure I'd soon found out.

We walked along the shore still holding hands and looking around for the elusive surf board. I hadn't felt that happy and content in a long time. I'd never forget this day. And it wasn't even over yet. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*bites nails nervously*_
> 
> I'm a wreck about this chapter. I think I did you all a disservice by hyping it up so much. It's the longest chapter so far and it was so much fun writing it. However, that does NOT mean it was fun for you guys to read it. I would very much love to hear your opinions.
> 
> So, I BEG you. Let me know your thoughts on it. I think after writing 12.000 words here, I'm in dire need of feedback!
> 
> I'll wait to hear what you guys have to say about it, before I post the next chapter. Please, be honest. Criticism always helps if it's civil and polite. I do appreciate it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! _*crosses fingers*_
> 
> **QuietlyAnon** & **ro781727** , the answers to your questions on your last comments will be answered soon enough. I promise!
> 
> Oh, and **Yoursecretissafewithme** , please feel free to leave your comments in Portuguese. I so appreciate them. It's great to have a fellow Brazilian reader. It's a joy!
> 
> Btw, if English is not your first language, please feel free to leave your comments in your native language. I do speak Portuguese, English, French, a bit of Spanish and Italian. But, even if I don't speak your language, there's always google translate. Please, write whatever you like in whatever language you prefer and/or feel more comfortable with. Although, all the comments in English I received so far from non-native speakers have been very well-written!
> 
> I also apologise for not replying to your incredibly kind comments in the last few chapters, but as I mentioned before my allergies are making it hard to stare at a computer screen for long, since that gives me a horrible sinus headache.
> 
> Dearest: Lillian81, CinnamonBurns, ThatBishLizzie, Ethan, jilliebaby, JonerysFTW, aonn19, Migarcia8, OneTrueKingJon, AmourAmour94, theRougePrince, Kellersab & Kpfan72491, I hope this chapter bring you joy or at least some entertainment. And I'm so deeply sorry if I forgot anyone, I went by the people who commented on the last chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I'M DYING TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE, INDULGE ME? With a cherry on top? 🍒
> 
> **IMPORTANT EDIT:** Do you guys have any interest in reading a Jonerys fic about a Perfect Murder? It would be kind of Agatha Christie inspired and all the characters morally grey (Jonerys included, though justified). AND/OR would you be interested in reading a Jonerys Pride & Prejudice inspired fic? Jon Snow as Mr. Darcy and Dany as Lizzie are too delicious to pass up. Let me know in the comments, please!


	17. POLL

~~**IMPORTANT QUESTION/POLL:** ~~

~~I have to be honest. I'm running out of prewritten chapters. The last chapter that's written is currently chapter 19, which means aside from it, I only have two more chapter to post (Chapters 17 & 18). I will need some time to be able to write Chapter 20 and the following ones. It should take me around 2 weeks to crank up a new chapter, unless my muse is reluctant or something in RL gets in the way.~~

~~Anyway, I was just editing chapters 17 & 18 when I realised I don't really have to split them into two different chapters. They can work well together and the continuity won't suffer at all, it might actually work better as one single chapter. Just so you are fully aware of the facts, Chapter 17 is around 3500 words and Chapter 18 around 4000. ~~

~~My question is this: Would you rather I merged Chapters 17 & 18, resulting in a 7500 word single posted chapter or do you prefer that I keep my original plan and post them separately. I would probably post chapter 17 tomorrow and chapter 18 on Thursday or Friday. And Chapter 19 on Sunday.~~

~~Please, be aware that if I merge those two chapters into a longer one I'll only have one more chapter prewritten and ready for posting. So, I could post a single longer chapter tomorrow and Chapter 19 two or three days later. However, if I do so, you'll have to wait around two weeks for a new chapter to be posted. I should add that Chapter 19 does not end in a cliffhanger and actually leaves the story in a good and satisfying place which makes it a perfect place for a brief pause.~~

~~Also, I won't lie to you and say that even if I keep the next two chapters split up that it will mean I'll have a brand new chapter to post right after I post chapter 19. You would have to wait around the same time for a new chapter anyway.~~

~~So, I'm leaving the decision in your hands. Please leave your votes on the comment section.~~

**~~Vote 1: Keep the chapters 17 & 18 split in two. And post chapter 17 tomorrow, 18 a couple of days later, and 19 on Sunday.~~ **

**~~Vote 2: Merge both chapters and post them as a longer single one. So, a new and bigger chapter (composed of chapters 17 & 18) to be posted tomorrow and Chapter 19 (which would become chapter 18) on Friday.~~ **

~~Please let me know so I can finish the final editing process, so the new chapter can be posted in the way you decide. I honestly don't really care one way or another. It wont't change the story. So, I'm leaving the decision in your hands.~~

~~I thank you in advance and I apologise for this not being a real chapter.~~

**Just click on the Next Chapter button to continue reading the story!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'll delete this "chapter" as soon as I get your votes and before I post the next chapter, which will probably be tomorrow or the day after at the latest.~~


	18. The Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50368339743/in/dateposted-public/)   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The People have spoken! The majority of you voted for me to merge chapters 17 & 18 into a single longer one and that's what I should have done here! 
> 
> I got 17 votes in favour of merging the two chapters, 5 favouring the split, and 3 that left the choice in my hands. Thank you all for voting! I really did appreciate your input.
> 
> However, I have gone mad with power and have become tyrannical. ;)
> 
> Sadly, you're only getting the first part now (the original chapter 17). I have decided to keep them split up. I'm sorry.
> 
>  **Let me explain why, since it's important!**
> 
> I really meant to post the merged chapter today. However, my paternal Grandmother passed away 6 days ago and today there was a Mass in her honour and memory. I tried to do my final edit on both parts earlier today, so I could post it before I left to attend the Mass. However, I didn't have time to finished it all before I had to leave. I only managed to edit the first part, unfortunately. I could have waited until tomorrow to finished the second part and post it all together as your votes clearly showed that that was your preference. But, tomorrow there will be a family meeting about her estate (it sounds a lot grander than it actually is) with lawyers and all the heirs. I don't think I'll have the time, or more importantly the inclination to edit any chapter and post anything after said meeting. So, I figured you guys would rather have an update today than wait a couple more days for a longer/merged chapter. I hope you'll understand my decision and that you'll enjoy this update anyway. 
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter Friday and the next one Sunday. Just don't hold me to that, please, since I'm dealing with my loss and also with family squabbles over money, which I absolutely abhor. Don't get me wrong. I like money and I'm in dire need of it. I just hate seeing her kids (my aunt and uncle, since my father has been dead since 1991) and her other grandkids behaving like vultures when she has been dead less than a week. I find it disgusting and it deeply unnerves me. So, my moods have been up and down lately, although having this story is a great distraction from my RL issues. I'm very thankful for that, it's a great escape from reality. And I really need all and any pleasant distractions I can get at the moment.
> 
> I'm sorry for not delivering what I promised I would. As I said, I had hoped to post the merged chapter earlier today, but RL has a way of fucking with plans. As the saying goes: "If you want to make God laugh, tell him about your plans.". Another saying I quite enjoy is: "The best laid plans of mice and men...".
> 
> OH, and I have made a mood board (another helpful distraction), as you can see here in the summary. Sadly, photoshop is alien technology to me, so I made it (very poorly) on Preview _*hangs head in shame*_
> 
> I do hope you'll like it, although I know it's pretty crappy. I ask you to be kind about it, because I spent a long time making it, put real effort into it, and a lot of care (though the result doesn't really reflect that, sadly). So please, excuse my utter inefficiency and ignorance about how to work with photo editor apps. 
> 
> Lastly, I would like to make a small request, if you would be kind enough to indulge me. The truth is, as I mentioned above, I'm in dire need of distractions. The last chapter I posted (Chapter 16 - The Beach) was a very crucial chapter and extremely long. I had a lot of fun writing it, but it took me quite some time and some hard work to get it just right (imho). To my utter delight, I got a lot of amazing comments on it that I'm extremely grateful for. They helped me a lot in dealing with her death, since they cheered me up when I most needed it. Not only because they were smart, funny and quite insightful; but because I spend quite a lovely and agreeable time replying to them all, which helped me forget about the reality of my recent loss. I had lovely discussions and I thank you all for that from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> That said, if you guys could keep helping me out, I'll be eternally grateful. So please, comment if you can. Let me know your thoughts, even if they are not positive. As I've said before, multiple times, I'm very open to criticism. Also, I would love to keep having more discussions about this story and this chapter. I'm always curious about your opinions and I think it would be fun to hear what your theories are about what might happen in the next chapters. And, of course, your thoughts on Jon and Dany's dynamic so far. I promise to reply to each and every comment. It will be a pleasure, and as I said, a much needed and very pleasant distraction. 
> 
> Thanks in advance and happy reading!

Jon and I walked all along the shore with our hands still clasped together. Unfortunately, I couldn't see his board; not on the sand, not in the ocean and not even pieces of it anywhere.

When we got to one end of the beach, which was closed off and protected by a mighty wall of rocks, I had lost all hope. I was in my head. Sad that the missing board would cause him pain and guilty because it was my fault. I was contemplating this gloomy state of affairs, when I felt him stop in his tracks and since we were still holding hands, he ended up pulling me to a stop too.

I looked at him and he had a very serious expression on his face, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and realised he was looking at the water, at the shallow end near the rocks. And then I saw that a couple of teenagers, around 13 years old, were playing in the shallow waves near the sand with a surfboard.

It was then that understanding dawned on me and I realised they were playing with Jon's property. I was suddenly very apprehensive. I had no idea how Jon would react to seeing some teenagers playing with his favoured board.

I shouldn't have worried. I looked back and forth between Jon and the kids, and I finally saw the levity in his eyes. He had a stern expression on his face, but it didn't reach his beautiful grey orbs. I saw in them a spark of amusement, although I'm not sure our audience would have agreed. I was getting better and better at gauging Jon's moods. I decided that we should show a united front, after all being a couple, which I would love to be with him, meant that we should behave as a team. I've always thought that for a relationship to work it needed to be a true partnership. A team of equals, a team of two, but a team, nonetheless.

So, I waited for Jon to make the first move. If he was planning to berate the kids about playing with his board without permission, I would probably need to step in. However, I was not looking forward to it. First, I was curious about his reaction, and secondly I wanted to show that I was on his side. I hoped he didn't make the latter harder on me.

I shouldn't have been concerned. Jon merely looked each kid in the eye, looked pointedly at the board, and then returned his stern gaze towards them.

It was obvious that they had been having a blast playing with it. I could sympathise, after all since my preteen years and during my adolescence, I would have given anything to learn to surf or to only play with a real surfboard for once.

Jon looked back at me with a smirk that the teens didn't see. I could tell that Jon's silence and his imposing figure was making them very apprehensive and even a little afraid. I smiled back at them in reassurance and squeezed Jon's hand firmly in warning. I didn't want the little guys to me more anxious and worried than they already were. So, I took the lead. Jon seemed content in playing the silent intimidating type while I took charge of the situation. It was kind of amusing and a side of Jon I hadn’t yet seen.

"Hi there. Sorry to disturb you, but that isn't your board, is it?”

I inquired politely and with what I hoped was a disarming smile.

They both started speaking at the same time, all over each other, saying how sorry they were and that they didn't think that the owner of the board was still around and that they thought he or she had left.

They both looked mightily embarrassed, turned beet red and casted their eyes down. The bolder of the two decided to finally face me and to directly reply to my previous question.

"No, ma'am. We found this board bobbing in the shallow end of the water and after looking around to see if the owner would come to claim it and seeing no one, we decided to just have some fun with it. We never meant any harm and we promised each other we'd look harder for the owner after we played with it for a bit.”

He sounded deeply ashamed and I appreciated his politeness and candour.

I couldn't really blame him or be angry about it. It wasn't in me to be petty, especially to kids. Although, playing with something that didn't belong to them was wrong. Not searching for the rightful owner was extremely inconsiderate, but I had to acknowledged that they were just children. Yes, they should have know better. They weren’t toddlers. However, at their age being selfish and self-centred was not uncommon. I had to cut them some slack, and so did Jon. I could, of course, ask about the whereabout of their parents and take the issue to them, but they didn't seem to be around at the moment. But, most importantly, who was I to judge them or lecture them about how they were raising their children, it was none of my business, especially because I had none of my own. Plus, their behaviour had been irresponsible, but it was’t that big of a deal. So, I addressed them again.

"Well, not looking for the rightful owner was very thoughtlessly of you two. We have been worried and looking for this board for some time. Also, playing with something that's not yours is wrong. Although, from your shameful expressions, I guess you are both fully aware of that fact. What do you say we put this behind us? Just promise not to do anything like that ever again, return the board, and we'll be on our way.”

"I’m really sorry, ma’am. We promise we won’t make the same mistake again.”

The poor kid sounded very solemn and completely abashed.

I was very satisfied with the kid's polite and apologetic attitude, though I looked at Jon to see his reaction. He was still playing the role of a brooding and foreboding statue, but I could see the corners of his mouth turning up. He was fighting hard not to smile. 

They hurriedly held the board out to Jon, who just kept looking at them sternly, without moving a muscle, like he couldn’t be bothered by their presence, or their antics. If I hadn't spent so much time with Jon in the last few hours, I would have been peeved. But, I thought I understood what he was doing, or so I hoped. I didn’t think Jon was being unpleasant only for his own twisted enjoyment. Jon still didn't budge, not to take the board from them, nor did he stop staring at them. I sighed and picked up the board from their arms. They looked at me gratefully and them hurriedly ran away. Oh, well.

With the board finally secured in my arms, I rounded on Jon.

”Jon, seriously, what’s the problem? Was that really a big deal? I know this board means a lot to you, but they were just kids and there was no harm done. Did you need to intimidate them? Were you really that mad they dared to touch your precious surfboard?”

Jon looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Daenerys, I'm not angry at all. I was simply worried about them. I can understand what they did and why they did it, not that I approve. However, I wasn't trying to be scary. I could have behaved a lot worse. I just wanted them to feel guilty and apprehensive about it, so they'll never do this type of thing again. If their parents haven't taught them better, I figured intimidating them a little should do the trick. There's a lot of bad people in the world and next time they do something like that they could get hurt. Not everyone is as understanding and kind like you. I think the old 'good cop, bad cop' routine worked great."

Well, he did have valid points and I knew deep down that Jon wasn't trying to intimidate them because he was furious. I just thought he was doing it to show them who was boss. But, his explanation made a lot of sense and it even warmed my heart some. Jon was a kind man and his concern about the kids only proved that.

I wanted to change the subject though. I was elated that the board had been found unscathed, but I still had to convince Jon that I needed to get back into the ocean and try to surf again. I knew he wasn't keen on that idea, but I was not going to back down, at least not without a fight, which I dearly hoped to avoid.

"Okay. I see your point. However, since the board is still in one piece and safely back with us, I want to try surfing again."

Jon took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and looked at me with an expression that oscillated between pride and annoyance.

”Daenerys, are you sure? Don't you think you had enough for today? If you're dead set on trying again, we can always come back another day. Please?

His short entreaty was accompanied by his best version of puppy dog eyes. It was an expression I had never seen on his face before and although it did affect me a lot more than I was willing to show him, I was not going to be manipulated by such a blatant display. It really was a wasted effort on his part in this instance. He should have saved that expression for another time when I might have relented due to the adorableness of the act. But, not today and not now. Maybe if he had also added a pout, I might have changed my mind.

I had indeed almost given up on my mission. The way he said please and the puppy dog eyes had made my insides melt. But, if I didn't try again today I would always regret it. It was a point of pride for me. And even though he said we could come back another day, I wasn't sure we would or if he was just trying to pacify me. I couldn't take that chance.

"Jon, there’s nothing you could say or do that will change my mind. The question is: are you game or not?”

I gave him a reassuring smile to soften my somewhat harsh words.

I could see that he was struggling between giving into my demand or whisking me away from the beach. It annoyed me. He was treating me like a child. I was a grown ass woman. I was more than capable of making my own choices, not to mention entitled to them. I was sure of what I wanted to do; and if he couldn't respect me, my wishes and decisions, there was no future for us. As I had told him before I was not a damsel. Far from it. There were so many things he still didn't know about me, maybe they would scare him off if he hung around me long enough to find them out. Although, I was hoping that would’t be the case. However, if he wanted a submissive girl who would hang on to his every word, he had certainly chosen the wrong woman to spend his time with.

I suddenly realised what a dense fool I was being. He had met me during my internship from Hell. Although, I could have blamed having to keep my head down to survive that job and Cersei, my behaviour was also caused by the effect he had on me. I had been insecure about seeing Jon again and being around him after all those years of obsessing over him. Finally meeting him and in such a place had not helped me in the least. Of course, his memory of me was of a self-conscious girl, somewhat meek, and very much discombobulated in his presence. But, no more. I was so done being that girl. I was a woman and a Targaryen. It was high time he met the real me.

When I finally faced him with my eyes full of fiery determination, his expression changed to one of resignation. I guess challenging him had worked. I would need to remember that for the next time, if there would be a next time. A worry for another day, though.

I grinned at him, very satisfied with myself and his capitulation, and started walking towards the ocean, before he could change his mind.

He followed alongside me without any further complaints, so we dove in and started swimming together. This time we kept the same rhythm and braced the now smaller waves in sync. He on his board and I keeping pace with him. It was nice having someone beside me that I knew would have my back, not that I needed it, but I did appreciated it nonetheless. It was a type of intimacy and companionship.

Finally, we got past the swell and were once again in calmer waters. He surrendered the board to me with a small smile and a little sarcastic remark

"All yours, my lady. And I’m at your disposal, should you require my assistance.”

I couldn’t help rolling my eyes at him. I did not reply, since my mind was firmly on the task ahead, but I smiled back at him.

This time there was no stifling sexual tension, besides the low-key constant one that was inescapable and inevitable when we were in each other's company. And no sexual innuendos, which helped me concentrate. I was on a mission. I positioned myself on the board and waited for him to tell me when I should start paddling. After all, I did indeed require his assistance.

It didn't take long, though I could sense his reluctance. He told me to go and gave the board a half-hearted push. Of course, even with all my paddling I couldn't get to the wave in time. I turned back and glared at him. He just laughed, which made me even more annoyed. If he thought not helping fully would discourage me, he was going to be very disappointed.

"Jon, if you're not going to really help me, contrary to what you just declared, you're are hindering me. If you don't want to be here, don’t feel obliged. Please, feel free to swim back and wait on my towel until I'm done."

"Would you be really here by yourself if I left you and weren't helping you?"

"Damn right, I would. I'm more than capable of handling myself alone here. I asked you to accompany me to help, but if you're just going to laugh at me and discourage me, I'd prefer you leave."

He considered me for a long moment, before sighing and saying:

"You're the most stubborn woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

He shot me a glare for good measure. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"You're not telling anything I don't already know. I’m quite self-aware, well, most of the time anyway. So, what will it be? Help or exile?"

”Okay! I'll help, but I want my objection noted."

"Fine! It has been duly recorded!"

We were both exasperated, which wasn't my goal at all. We were looking at each other in frustration. But, I refused to cave. I was a very stubborn person, as Missandei often liked to remind me. I was glad Jon had caught up pretty fast to that fact. It would make things easier, or at least clearer in our future dealings with each other.

He shook his head, in utter exasperation or to clear it, I couldn't tell. But, a gentler expression was left.

"Ok, Daenerys. You win.”

He didn't sound peeved at all with his defeat, he seemed strangely pleased, actually. I guess he wasn't really accustomed to being bossed around and having his wishes disregarded and was probably appreciating the novelty.

We had reached a happy truce.

I tried a half a dozen more times, with Jon giving strong pushes, but I still couldn't do it. I noticed I was hesitating more this second time around. The memory of the wave having its way with me and of Jon so out of control with worry didn't help. I had to confess that the latter was at the forefront of my mind. The waves didn't scare me as much as Jon being sick of dealing with me or us engaging in another stupid fight.

Jon finally reached his limit in indulging me.

"Daenerys, it's okay. You did your best. We're both tired and we should get out of the water. I promise we can try another time. Anytime you want. I promise. Just please, let's go."

I believed him now. I didn't think Jon was the kind of guy who made promises he wasn't willing to keep, so I figured he'd give me more lessons if the opportunity arose. However, I just couldn't give up. Call it pride, stubbornness, resilience, whatever. So, I offered a compromise.

"Okay, Jon.”

He beamed at me, but I wasn't done.

"Let me just to try one last time. One. If it doesn't work, I'll swim back with you and stop pestering you about it."

He sighed.

"Fine, Daenerys. Although, I should add you’re not pestering me. You are just determined. I can respect that. Are you ready?"

I was. So, when he told me to go, I paddled with everything in me: my frustration, my determination, my will to prove myself to Jon, but mostly importantly my wish to prove it to myself that I could do it.

And it worked! I caught the wave and again awkwardly managed to stand up. I didn't commit the same mistake as I had before. I never looked back. I was finally surfing and it was exhilarating!

It was hard not falling off the board when the wave, which was much smaller than the ones earlier, try to throw me off while gaining momentum. I gritted my teeth and managed to keep my balance. It was bliss. I was indeed surfing and although it probably looked awkward and anyone could see I was a beginner and still trying to get my bearings, I didn't give a flying fuck. It was fun and thrilling beyond belief. I wanted to whoop and cheer, but I knew I couldn't, lest I be thrown off again.

When the wave began to dangerously close on itself and on me, I knew I was done. I had to decide: let it engulf me and have a repeat performance of the last time or find another solution quickly.

The simple solution came to me then. I just had to dive off the board and over the top of wave before it closed fully and engulfed me. I did what my instincts told me and it was the right call. Well, it was the right move until I realised I was safe from the wave's wrath for now, but the board which was strapped to my foot remained caught in it. I cursed myself for not letting the strap loose, but there had been no time.

I was being pulled again toward that unpleasant "ocean blender" when I felt Jon's arms close around me trying to drag me to safety, while I was still trying my hardest to swim against the pull the wave had on the board, so I could hopefully emerge unscathed. Jon held me firmly against his chest, then plunged his right arm underwater and released the damn strap. I was relieved beyond words. I didn't want to be caught in the undertow again. Not because I feared it, but because I didn't want a cocky Jon telling me: 'I told you so.'

It would be beyond annoying and would undermine everything I was trying to prove to him and to myself.

Jon didn't let go of me even after I was free of the board and consequently the wave. He was holding me tightly, his arms were encircling me, so I was fully caught in his embrace. Not that I minded. Not at all, actually. It was practically a dream come through. He was giving me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on his gorgeous face. He looked incredibly happy, almost as much as I did. I couldn't help grinning broadly at him. I was elated. I had managed to surf! Not well, but I had done it nonetheless.

"You did it, Daenerys! That was amazing. I never saw anyone manage to do it in their first lesson, especially in these waves and at this beach. I'm so proud of you!"

He looked so joyful and proud about my accomplishment. I was too, but it was extremely nice to be sharing the feeling with him. I couldn't help matching his infectious smile with one of my own. We probably looked like two fools caught in an embrace while grinning madly at each other. I was also enjoying being in his arms, pressed fully against his mouth-watering bare and wet chest, so much so that I had to curb my intense desire to kiss him right then and there. It would seal this as the perfect moment. However, I wasn’t brave or brazen enough to actually do it. I wanted him to be the one to initiate our first kiss. I wanted to know that he was as attracted to me as I was to him. I was a little old-fashioned, so for me he had to be the one to take the initiative. At least the first time. I didn’t want him to only kiss me back because I had pushed him. And God forbid he didn’t return it. I would want to crawl into a hole and die if he refused my advances. Plus, our situation was already very unbalanced. I had been crushing on him for years and today was the first time he had shown any real interest in me. So, before I did something I would surely regret later, I came back to reality and kept us on the topic at hand.

"I did it! It was so much fun. I can't wait to do it again. Do you think I'll get better?"

He smirked.

"I have to doubt you'll get better. Practice makes perfect and we'll be practicing a lot, if I have anything to say about it."

That sounded great. Fantastic even. I guessed he would be more inclined to give me more lessons now, but I also couldn't deny the other implication. Now that Jon wasn’t worried about my safety anymore, we were back to veiled innuendos. At that moment, I couldn't care less. One, I was still high from riding that wave and from being in his arms. Secondly, I really did like his innuendos.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50377588131/in/dateposted-public/)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Their day together is far from over. It will continue in the next two chapters.
> 
> I REALLY do appreciate the amazing response I got about the last chapter and all the very intelligent and insightful comments you guys left. I actually answered them all! I just had to, since you guys are the best! Plus, it was a delightful and lovely distraction from my grief. 
> 
> I really do hope you guys are still invested enough to continue leaving comments, thoughts, opinions and theories here.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts as usual. I'm most curious about your thoughts on Jon and his dynamic with Dany. I know some of you have been asking for a Jon POV and I might do it, but not before I post the next two chapters. You'll understand once those chapters are posted.
> 
> I'm really looking forward to reading your reactions to this chapter! I have a feeling I won't be able to sleep tonight. I had a very heavy and sad day today, as I explained in the beginning notes above. But enough about that. I want to focus on positive things and not my current sad reality. Unlike Jon Snow, I'm not good at brooding. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support!


	19. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> So, I have split this chapter in two. I just wanted to get something out to you guys asap as a thank you for your incredible support about my recent loss. I really appreciate all your comments, your heart-felt condolences, and general kindness. You guys are the best. I thank you from the bottom of my heart! And I'll be replying the all the comments I haven't yet had a chance to get to, I promise. I got busy editing this, but I haven't forgotten I still need to get back to some of you. I apologise about that. I hope this new chapter makes up for my delay. 
> 
> And don't worry, I'll probably be posting the next chapter (which was originally the second part of this chapter) tonight (baring any unforeseen events). I'm already working on the final edit. I just need to deal with some RL stuff for a few more hours before I can get back to it. So, you guys won't have to wait long at all. Plus, as I've been saying I need all the distractions I can get, and posting a new chapter and getting your feedback brings me a lot of joy. 
> 
> Happy reading!

I was still practically floating from the euphoria of finally surfing my first wave while Jon and I left the ocean together. Once we reached the sand, Jon went to retrieve his board and I went to sit on my towel.

I was busy combing my hair and putting my ponytail back in some semblance of order when Jon approached with his board under his arm. He smiled down at me and spoke.

"Are you content now, Daenerys? You accomplished what you so stubbornly set out to do. Amazing well, I should add."

I smiled at him and sassed back.

"Yes, Jon, I'm very satisfied. Thank you for your contribution."

I managed to put plenty of sensual emphasis on the word satisfied, rolling it slowly around my tongue, making it sound sexier than it should. Since innuendos were Jon's preferred form of communication so far, I had concluded that fighting fire with fire was my best course of action.

He didn't miss my implication, his eyes twinkled mischievously as he replied.

"It was my pleasure, Daenerys. I'm always willing to help satisfy you."

Damn, he was better at this game than I was. He definitely had a lot more practice. I was thinking about a suitable comeback, but he continued before I had a chance to say anything else.

"Are you ready to go now? Or is there something else you need to do? Maybe you want to swim with sharks before we go? Although, that might be harder to arrange."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a smart-ass. Yes, I'm good to go. Besides there're no sharks in these waters, as you know. Although, I would love to swim with sharks one day, if the opportunity ever presented itself.”

Jon’s raised his eyebrows at that.

“You would?”

“Of course. Though, I need to clarify that only from inside the protection of a metal cage. I might like adventure and I love nature, but I’m not suicidal.”

He gave me a thoughtful look.

“You're braver and bolder than I thought, although I should have fully realised that by now from your actions today. Maybe one day we’ll be able to fulfil your wish. I have to say I also have always wanted to do that. I much rather face a shark from the safety of a cage than while surfing.”

“Well, lucky for you there are no sharks in our waters here in Rio. But, I would advise you never to surf in Recife. When I was there I was told to not even take a dip in the ocean, even in the shallow part. I know that might surprise you, but I actually did listen to that advice.”

“It doesn’t surprise me at all. I respect your intelligence and your judgement. I know I overacted earlier today, but I was very scared for you since I hadn’t yet realised what a great swimmer you are, not to mention what a great sense of humour and fortitude you possess."

“Yeah, I’m a good swimmer, that’s why I was up for trying to surf today even with how big the waves were. But, what do you mean about my sense of humour?”

I was honestly puzzled about that specific remark. Did he mean because I was fully participating in our little wordplays of sexual innuendos?

“Come on, Daenerys. It’s rare for anyone, especially women, to go through what you did and be so self-deprecating about it. You were laughing so hard about it and seemed totally unconcerned with your appearance, the scratches you got and the unpleasant experience you went through. Instead of complaining about it, or brooding, or even giving up, you turned what most people would consider very unpleasant into something that brought you joy. That’s admirable and rare.”

Well, that was a very generous description of my behaviour, but I couldn’t really contradict anything he said, even if I would have chosen to put it in another way. And it was quite a compliment too, so I basked in it while I responded with the first thing that came to my mind.

“I'm just a firm believer into making lemonade out of lemons. It just makes life generally easier. And, it was fun. I had forgotten that part of what I loved about the ocean and bodyboarding was having the ocean humble me and show me who was boss from time to time. I assume that since you’re a surfer, you feel similarly. Plus, I’ll leave the brooding to you. You seem to have mastered it, as your behaviour with those kids showed.”

He chuckled and chose to ignored my needling.

“You're not entirely wrong. I don’t usually get myself in these situations anymore due to my experience, but they happen from time to time. I vividly remember my trip to Hawaii a few years ago and that certainly was a very humbling experience. Although, I won’t claim I reacted as well as you did. I was mostly pissed at myself for my own hubris. It was an enlightening experience and I’m glad I had it, but I didn’t laugh about it, at least not at the time.”

“Well, at least you recognised your own hubris, as you said. Nature does have a way of shoving that in our faces from time to time. It’s a good reminder of our insignificance in the grand scheme of things.”

“Well said and very true. So, are you really ready to leave?”

”Sure. I don’t think there’s anything here now that could top the exhilarating experience I had when I managed to surf this last wave.”

Well, unless he kissed me and we proceed to make out on my towel as the sun set. However, I most certainly couldn’t voice that enticing thought out loud.

Jon shot me a long and considering look. I was startled. I knew he couldn’t read my mind, but had something in my expression or in my voice clued him in on my naughty thoughts? God, I hoped not.

So, I turned way from him, gathered my towel, bag, and flip flops, and stood up. I threw the towel inside the beach bag and put my flip flops on, while glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. Jon observed me, but remained quiet. When I had everything in hand, we started walking back towards the car in companionable silence.

I was tired from all the physical activity and very hungry. We had been at the beach for many hours by now. I also realised Jon was probably even more tired and hungry than I was, since he had been up and surfing by 6am. It was time for this amazing day with Jon to come an end. It was bittersweet. I was so happy I got to spend quality time with him and I was not looking forward to leaving his company, but I knew we had to part ways. I was going to enjoy the ride back to my place, but I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye. I had no idea when we would see each other again. I had no intentions of contacting him, so I would have to wait and see if he would call me again sometime. I really hoped he would.

We got to his jeep and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in while he stored his board safely back into the rack on top of his car. While waiting for him, I glanced at his iPod and suddenly had an idea. 

When Jon got into the driver's seat, I was shamelessly going through his music collection trying to find the song I wanted to put on. I was almost sure that he wouldn't even know the song, much less have it in his iPod. Thankfully, I was wrong. He indeed had it. I smiled triumphantly to myself. Jon looked at me curiously for a moment before starting the car and pulling out of our parking space. Once we were back into traffic, I pushed play and the song came on. I held back a grin and watched Jon carefully from the corner of my eye.

_" Water, water wash_

_Water wash over me, cool me down_

_Cool me down_

_Water, water leave_

_Water leave through the valleys you wore down_

_Wear me down_

_Drown me in the water_

_Drown me in the sea_

_Lose me in the dark_

_Drag me to the deep_

_Let your water wash over me …”_

Jon frowned slightly once the song started playing, I was watching him intently and when the second verse came on his eyes widened. Here it was. I realised his reaction was important to me. I was testing him because of his extreme response when I had been swallowed by that massive wave. I was pleasantly surprised when he started laughing his ass off. I couldn't resist and joined him. It was the outcome I had wanted. The music provided a background soundtrack to our mirth.

_"… Water, water rise_

_Water rise up and roll through the islands_

_Roll down the streets_

_It's short-lived, boys, short-lived, boys_

_Find a woman and dance through the moonshine_

_Leave me the rain_

_Drown me in the water_

_Drown me in the sea_

_Lose me in the dark_

_Drag me to the deep_

_Let your water wash over me_

_Drown me in the water_

_Drown me in the sea_

_Lose me in the dark_

_Drag me to the deep_

_Let your water wash over me_

_Wash_

_Wash_

_Wash_

_Wash_

_Drown me in your water_

_Drown me in the water_

_Drown me in the sea_

_Drown me in the water_

_Drown me in the sea_

_Drown me in the water_

_Drown me in the sea”_

When the song was over and our laughter finally died down, he spoke.

"Daenerys, you have a very peculiar sense of humour."

He was shaking his head but he was still smiling. He was even more handsome when he smiled. His reply had made me very happy. I knew my sense of humour was dark and different, not many people got it. Not many people got me. Jon seemed like he did. It brought me such joy.

"I guess I do. You should have guessed that ever since I told you my favourite comedy was Arsenic and Old Lace."

"True." He replied and kept going. "It's just surprising to find someone with a similar sense of humour."

"I know! You have no idea how many times my particular brand of humour caused problems, left people bewildered, or just plain offended. But I refuse to change who I am and what amuses me for anyone. I clamp it down in work situations to be professional, of course, however never in my personal life."

"I like that about you, Daenerys. A lot."

I smiled, but I wasn't sure exactly what he meant.

"How so?" I inquired.

"I like that you're confident about who you are. That you're self-assured, independent and speak your mind. You don't use subterfuge. You're simply you. Delightfully you."

I was speechless. His response had warmed my heart and I was tingling all over from the pleasure of his compliment and his assessment of me. It was flattering, but more importantly it showed that even though we didn't know each other well yet, he did get me. At least partially. It was a great sign.

"Thank you." I said quietly and looked away.

"That's another thing I like about you. Your response to compliments is unusual. You don't bask in them, as a lot of women do, or take them as your due. You're humble."

I blushed. Damn Jon for being the only man who had that effect on me. It was surprising how well he read me. Even a little scary. He was a very perceptive man. I had to be careful. I wasn't ready for him to see everything about me yet, especially how I felt about him. But it was hard being guarded around Jon, particularly after today. Today had changed the nature of our "relationship". It had gone from professional to personal. Something I had deeply wanted. And as he had so insightfully mentioned, I wasn't adept at subterfuge, nor did I want to be. He sensed my discomfort and changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished. I could eat an entire horse’s heart."

My replied came out with a lot more emphasis than I had intended, but just the thought of food had me ravenous.

Jon chuckled.

"I don't think I can manage a horse, much less a horse’s heart, but if you want to grab something to eat I know just the place. So, you want to join me for…" He glanced at the clock. “…dinner?”

I was surprised. I thought that he was driving me back home and that he had enough of me for one day. Plus, it would be getting dark in less than an hour and I thought a man like Jon surely had Saturday night plans. However, I would be a fool to say no. I was very hungry indeed and I knew there wasn't much to eat at my place. I hadn't gone grocery shopping. I could always order takeout, but eating with Jon was much more appealing. He wanted my company and honestly I wanted his too.

"Sure. That'd be nice."

He grinned at me. I grinned back. I was very curious about where we would be eating. We were wearing beach attire and still salty from the ocean. We couldn't go to a nice restaurant, not that I was in the mood for such a place. I just hoped he wasn't taking me to some vegan place. I was in the mood for fattening and greasy grub, not rabbit food.

Jon drove and I relaxed into my seat. His iPod had entered shuffle mode and I was enjoying the music and looking out the window watching the setting sun over the ocean while we drove away. It was a beautiful view both outside the car and inside of it.

We arrived at our destination twenty minutes later and when I saw where we would be eating, I turn to Jon and grinned widely.

"The Commune? I love this place!"

Jon gave me a self-satisfied smiled and replied.

"You've been here before?"

"Of course. Missandei and I came here every weekend when we were in college. We still come here often. They have the best burgers in town."

"Indeed they do. You said you were famished, so I thought this would be a good choice."

"Best choice ever. Thanks, Jon."

He looked mighty pleased with himself or my reaction to his choice, I couldn't be sure. But he had indeed made a great choice, so I decided not to tease him needlessly.

He parked the car, got out, and came around to open my door for me, while I was gathering my bag. I stepped out of the car and was about to start walking to the entrance, when Jon nonchalantly grabbed my hand and started walking beside me like it was the most natural thing in the world. Granted, we had held hands at the beach, but here it seemed like a much more intimate gesture. Like we were on a date, which I guess we kind of were. That thought had me almost skipping in pure joy.

****************************************

_The song feature in this chapter is called "Water" and it's by Jack Garratt. I've been in love with it since I first heard it on the Netflix film "To The Bone". A great movie that was written and directed by Marti Noxon of Buffy fame. It has the added bonus of having Keanu Reeves in it too. :D_

_Here's an amazing music/dance video of the song. I HIGHLY recommend watching it. You can even imagine it's Dany & Jon dancing in it. It'll definitely make it more romantic and might improve your enjoyment of it. ;)_

_Also, here's my favourite scene from the movie (it's not "spoilery") and the moment I fell in love with the song. Plus, Keanu Reeves being his awesome self always cheers me up:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologise if I have offended any vegans. It was not my intent. You guys are way better human beings than I am. You guys also have stronger constitutions. Personally, if I don't eat meat everyday I cannot get out of bed. I become zombie like without meat. I come from a long line of carnivores, maybe that has something to do with my daily need of meat. Anyway, I hope nobody has taken offence. But, if anyone has, feel free to let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Also, I would love, as usual, to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I have become a very thirsty bitch when it comes to comments. I have always loved getting them, but now I'm craving them like an addict. I confess they are a great and pleasant escape from my current reality. They are spots of light in an otherwise dark time. So, help a girl out, please?


	20. The Commune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50370948516/in/dateposted-public/)   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Dear readers, hi again!~~
> 
> ~~First, I'm SO sorry I have yet to reply to all the comments left on the last two chapters. It's quite selfish of me, since they are the only bright spots in my life at the moment. Please forgive me, I promise I'll get to it as soon as my mood improves. I'm not fit for company or polite conversation at the moment. I'm livid. I'm fuming. I'm enraged. I'm fully relating to the Mad King and Mad Queen. I'm in a Dracarys state of mind: "Burn them all. Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds.~~
> 
> ~~I'm so glad I had this chapter to work on as an outlet from my rage. I have no idea what I would have done if I didn't spent the last few hours doing my final edit, something that should have taken me half an hour ended up taken me several, because I couldn't fully concentrate. Every five minutes, I stopped, remembered everything that happened today and had to wait for my blood to stop boiling before I could continue.~~
> 
> ~~I had the most horrid and hellish day in recent memory. And not because I went to my late Grandma's place to help my aunt and uncle clean it out. I wish that was the horrible part. I'll just say that the least despicable thing that I witnessed, that was done and said to me, by my so-called "family" was being denied a picture of my Grandmother. Mind you, there were six exact copies of the same picture (and only 5 heirs). I was told I couldn't have one and that they all had to vote if I deserved one. Feel free to vomit, I know I almost did. I just didn't want to give them the satisfaction. And I repeat, that was the least despicable thing that was said and done to me today by my own "family". And I use this term loosely, because they have been proving for my entire life that I'm less than trash to them. They wish I didn't exist. I have no idea why. No matter how awful they've been to be, I have never been anything but kind and polite to them. The saddest thing is that until today I always held some hope that maybe one day things would change. I'm that stupid. After 41 years of being treated at best as an annoying inconvenience, and at worst as a piece of shit they found stuck to the bottom of their new shoe. I should have known better. I knew better. Hope is a bitch. And today hoped died and with it they all did too. I'm done. And way better off acting like they don't exist. I should have done this years ago.~~
> 
> ~~Anyway, sorry for my bitching. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I think it's a good one. At least I hope so, emotionally compromised as I am. Oddly enough the tone and mood of this chapter are the complete opposite of my own mood, or so I hope.~~
> 
> ** _Happy reading!_ **

The Commune was a hole in the wall burger joint. It had the best burgers in the city, but it was a very unusual place in some ways. They only had four items on the menu: two types of burgers, a barley milk-shake, and they made their own beer. They were all delicious.

The entrance was completely unremarkable. It was a black door in a grey cement wall without any sign to mark it or advertise it. Jon opened the door for us, put his hand on the small of my back and ushered us inside.

Once you got inside it was a different place. It was full of twinkling lights, which created an almost magical atmosphere when night fell. To the right, you had the bar/counter running the whole length of the wall. It was the kind of place you ordered what you wanted directly on the counter, paid, and waited there for it to be ready. Then, you carried your food yourself to either sit at one the many big communal tables inside, or you took it outside where there was a back patio with a big tree in the middle. There was a bench right in front of it and a few others scattered around the grass.

It wasn't exactly crowded, but there were a lot of patrons around already. All the tables inside were practically full, but I could see into the garden and there were only a few people there. I was glad. I was tired and wasn't looking forward to eating standing up, or in a communal table. I wanted to enjoy some privacy and alone time with Jon.

Jon steered us around the tables to reach the counter. There were people spread around it waiting for their orders, and two guys in front of us ordering more beer for their table. We waited behind them while they placed their order and paid for it. Jon turned to me.

"So, do you know what you want?"

"Sure. I'll have the bacon burger and a milk-shake."

He smiled at me.

"Good choice."

It was, not that I had much to choose from. There were only two burgers: one was a simple burger with creamy wasabi sauce that was delicious. The other was a bacon festival, the patty was covered with pieces of bacon and melted cheddar, and the bun was bacon flavoured. It was fattening as hell, but it was an incredible treat. It was orgasmic. My mouth started watering just thinking about it.

Finally the guys left juggling many beer bottles between them, and we were up. Jon placed our orders. He was also having the bacon burger, but instead of the barley milk-shake he chose a beer. I started to rummaged through my bag to find some cash to pay for my order. I fished a twenty out, looked up, and extended my hand with the bill to Jon. He saw my offering and looked into my eyes. His stare was penetrating and hard. He looked offended. He held my gaze, shook his head firmly once, and uttered only one word.

”No."

There was steel in his voice.

I froze. I was very surprised by his intense reaction. I couldn't see what the big deal was. I was raised to always pay for my own way and to never depend on a man to buy me anything. I always offered to pay my half in all the dates I had been on. Sure, I did appreciate when a guy offered to pay. It was polite and gentleman like, but I never counted on it or took it as my due. If I was a guy I'd be offended if the woman didn't pull her wallet out. It'd be presumptuous, in my opinion.

"Why not?”

I asked a bit puzzled.

His stare got even more intense.

"Because I invited you to have dinner with me and I'm paying."

”But…" I started, until he cut me off.

"No buts, Daenerys. It's my treat. It's only a burger and a milk-shake, it's not like I'm buying you champagne and caviar. Please, put your money away."

He had a point. It wasn't an expensive meal and me trying to pay had offended him somehow. It wasn't worth a fight, but I just couldn't let it go so easily either.

"Okay, Jon. However, I have one condition…"

Once again, he interrupted me.

"Of course, you do." He muttered.

"…when I invite you to do something you'll let me pay for both of us, deal?"

Jon stared at me for a moment. I raised my chin and stared back defiantly. He nodded, then smiled, and added:

"That’s a fight I’m not going to win right now, am I?”

"No. I believe it’s a fair deal.”

He rolled his eyes, then turned to talk to the cashier. I noticed he avoided agreeing with my offer. I considered insisting on it, but I realised it was not worth it. Especially not now. I did want to enjoy our time together and was not looking for a fight. Also I was dealing with a hypothetical situation, since I had no idea if I would see Jon again after tonight, much less if I would ever have a chance to invite him to do anything. Not unless we were actually officially dating. Lastly, it seemed this was an important point for him, otherwise he wouldn’t have been so offended and firm in his stance on the subject. So, I let it go. For now.

So after he placed and paid for our order, we moved down the counter to wait for our food. We leaned our hips on the wood and faced each other while we waited.

"So Miss Targaryen, did you have fun today?"

"I did, Mister Snow. How about you?"

"More than I thought possible."

It was a very sweet answer. I cocked my head and looked him over. He was a gorgeous man by any standards. My eyes lingered over his body and finally his face. Thankfully he had put on a white t-shirt after we left the beach, which covered his muscled upper body, but since it was still damp it did little to hide the wonder that was under it. My mouth watered again, probably from a mix of hunger for the burger and lust for him. I noticed he was looking me over too, eyes assessing, and when our eyes finally met, he smirked. Well, we had been ogling each other. I smirked back. He was about to say something when our number was called and then our food was placed in front of us. I grabbed one of the wrapped burgers, my milk-shake, some napkins, and Jon got his beer and burger.

We walked outside to the patio and headed to the bench right under the tree. There was a group of guys in one of the benches to our right drinking and talking. The only other occupied bench was to our left and had a very young looking couple sitting in it. They were teenagers and were busy sitting almost on top of each other, whispering in each other's ears, and looking like they were very much in love. It was adorable.

Jon and I got settled side by side on the bench and dove into our food. I guessed we were both really hungry, which was hardly surprising. My burger was delicious and I was enjoying the hell out of it until I noticed that Jon had stopped eating his and was staring at me. I froze.

"What?"

"You're really enjoying this burger, huh?"

"Very much so. Why? Isn't yours good?

"Oh, it is, but watching you devour yours is much more interesting. Did you realise you were moaning?"

"I was not!"

"Yeah, you definitely were. It was hot."

"Jon, you think everything is hot. I'm starting to think you're a perv."

Jon dramatically put his hand over his heart like I had just majorly insulted him. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you got it wrong, Daenerys. I just think everything you do is hot."

I rolled my eyes again. Seriously, there was nothing hot about me eating the most fattening burger on earth with my hands and mouth greasy as hell. I really enjoyed Jon's playfulness and innuendos, but it's was beginning to be too much. Was he playing with me? I didn't know, so I got bold and threw caution to the wind.

"Jon, are you trying to seduce me?"

That wasn't the reply he expected, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes. Is it working?"

He gave me a panty dropping smile. I resisted its power and took the last bite of my burger and drank the rest of my milk shake while Jon looked on expectantly. I gathered all my trash, got up, and walked a couple of feet to the nearest trashcan while cleaning my mouth and hands with the napkins. I returned and sat sideways looking directly at Jon. His smiled had faded and he seemed a little subdued. I guessed me ignoring his question had thrown him off his game. I internally smirked to myself, while keeping a bland look on my face.

His direct question about seducing me had reminded me of a very uncomfortable reality that I had been avoiding the whole day. Now it was at the forefront of my mind and I couldn’t, nor wouldn’t, let it go. I needed to know. Right fucking now.

"Jon, I have a question of my own. And I need you to be honest."

He stared intensely into my eyes for a bit and realised I was dead serious, before replying.

"I'll always tell you the truth, Daenerys. I may not tell you everything, but what I tell you . . . it's true."

I was happy about his reply. I believed him for some reason. Maybe it was the intensity in his eyes or maybe I was just that naive. Either way, I pressed on. I was dreading asking the question, for many reasons, but I really needed to know.

"Okay, Jon. I appreciate that. Thanks."

Then, I froze. I didn't know how to ask what I wanted. I needed some courage real fast. Some alcohol would have been nice. I was feeling very uncomfortable and it was all my fault.

Jon was studying me and that made me even more nervous. Finally, I think he couldn't take my silence anymore or was just plain curious.

"Daenerys, didn't you say you had a question to ask me? Sounded serious. What is it? Are you okay?

It was his sincere concern for me that did me in, so I blurted:

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Silence followed. I was looking down ever since asking the question and I didn't feel like looking at him until he answered. A couple seconds passed and finally I couldn't take it anymore and looked directly at him. He looked pissed. Shit, that was not the reaction I was expecting or wanting. The fact was he needed to answer the question. I stared him down.

"No, Daenerys, I don't have a girlfriend. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but when I have a girlfriend I don't behave the way I did towards you today. I'm a faithful guy. Granted, I was not always faithful. I did plenty of stupid shit when I was younger. I played the field. I did it all. It got old fast. I'm older now and have no need or desire to do that anymore. If I choose to be with someone I'll be with that person. If I'm not into her anymore, I'll break up with her before doing anything that would disrespect her. I expect the same treatment from the woman I’m with. Your question was offensive, however since we know so little about each other, I can understand why you might have felt the need to ask it. What has me curious is what made you think I had a girlfriend? Why would you think that? I'm spending my whole Saturday with you, I have been hitting on you all day, so where did that come from?"

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Melisandre was no longer his girlfriend, but how was I going to explain about knowing about her without looking like a stalker. I still wasn't ready to talk about Missandei and Sansa. I had dodged that at the beach. The timing was wrong. I had to lie. I hated lying, especially to Jon when he had promised to always be honest with me. So, my only option was to tell a partial truth. Like Jon had said: "I may not tell you everything, but what I tell you . . . it's true.". Well, I would do the same.

"Jon, I'm not going to apologise for asking the question. As you said we know each other very little so far. However, I’m sorry for having offended you, that was not my intention at all. The reason I asked is because when I worked for Cersei I heard you had a girlfriend. The other reason, if I'm being completely honest is that a guy like you usually has a girlfriend. And yeah, you have been hitting on me for most of the day. However, how am I to know if you’re just playing me or if you are genuinely interested in me? I’m not a mind reader and I have no interest in being just another notch on your bedpost. So, if that’s your only goal you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Jesus H. Christ! I had just put all my cards on the table. I didn’t think I had in me to be that blunt so soon. But, I was done trying to guess his true intentions. He could lie, of course. However, I believed any answer he would give would be telling. I was not a complete idiot and I was not inept at reading people. 

Jon’s eyes widened briefly, but he controlled his expression quickly and gave me a long and considering look.

Then the asshole had the nerve to laugh. I was not amused. I was fucking pissed. Fuming would be more accurate. Livid was also applicable. My expression must have been murderous, because he stopped mid-laugh and looked completely abashed, before quickly replying. 

"I’m sorry, Daenerys. I truly am. Please let me explain my reaction before you walk out on me…"

I cut him off. My tone was harsh and as serious as a heart-attack. 

"Go ahead."

He almost smiled, but thankfully (for him), he controlled himself when he realised the intensity of the glare I was shooting him. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right then and there. He ran his hands through his hair before continuing.

“Okay. I apologise. I just wasn’t expecting you to call me out so directly and so bluntly. Although, I shouldn’t have been surprised after spending the day with you. You caught me off guard. You’re the first woman who has put me on the spot in such a way and who had the balls to ask me what my intentions are. It’s clear you don’t know me well yet, hence why I laughed. It’s just inconceivable to me that you haven’t realised just how deeply and genuinely I’m interested in you. I’ll repay your honesty with my own. I’m fascinated by you. I haven’t been this enchanted by a woman ever before. Does that answer your question?”

Fucking hell it did. I was surprised beyond belief. I was speechless and I had to use all my self-control to not let my mouth drop open in shock. He was intently looking at me and had a smile on his face. I was having an out-of-body experience. He had just told me everything I had dreamed of hearing from him and I had no doubts about his sincerity. His speech had been impassioned. There was just no way he was that good of an actor. I had no idea how to react, much less how to respond. So, my mind decided to spit out the first inane thing it was capable of coming up with. I was having a heart and brain malfunction. That was my only excuse. Well, that and hearing such words from Jon fucking Snow.

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”

Oh my God! How moronic was I? Jon would think I was completely insane and I could not blame him. I probably just managed to kill any interest he had in me by replying to such a declaration with an inane and obscure quote, which also didn't make any fucking sense. I wanted to slap myself so fucking hard. I was mortified.

Jon started laughing again. I hung my head in shame and wanted the floor to opened up and swallow me whole. I even considered just getting up and running away as fast and as far as possible. Mercifully, before I had a chance to do just that, Jon spoke.

"A Princess Bride quote? Now, I should be the one asking you if you’re the one who's trying to seduce me."

I gaped at him while he grinned back at me. Okay. I needed to get a hold on myself. It seemed I hadn’t completely fucked this up yet. I needed to say something intelligent. He deserved an eloquent reply. The trouble was, I didn’t think I was capable. His words had short-circuit all my systems. I took a deep breath and then said the only thing I could come up with that wasn’t: “I would love to bear your children.”

I gave him a shy smile and finally responded.

"I now believe people are entirely wrong when they say: 'All the good ones are taken'. And I guess I should finally answer your previous question. Yes, it's working.”

And I grinned widely at him. Maybe I beamed manically. I don’t think anyone could blame for it.

It took him a few seconds, but he got it, then happily grinned right back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? As always, I would love any feedback you guys are willing to give. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	21. The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50370948516/in/dateposted-public/)   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story. I do apologise for the delay in updating it. But, this was a massive long chapter that had been in need of some polish and editing. I have also split it. I have decided to make the last part of it into the next chapter. This one is long enough as it stands and a lot goes on in it. It will work better this way.
> 
> Also, I have finally fully plotted my S8 rewrite/fix-it story, which also makes some changes to the events of S7. I hope we'll give it a chance. Here is the link:
> 
> ["A Dragon Does Not Concern Herself With the Opinion of Wolves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067819/chapters/66089116)
> 
> I put extensive tags on it (please read them), so that should help you decide if that's something you would be interested in reading.
> 
> ** _Happy Reading!_ **

_“A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby _

_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
And dig to the summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Shut your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby _

_Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, you don't sit and wait around_

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby  
Satisfy me baby  
Satisfy me baby  
Come on, come on”_

OR

Why this story didn’t need a Jon POV, at last not so far. ;)

*********************************************

After grinning at each other, we fell silent. Jon was distracted, and his thoughts seemed to be far away. I hadn't played it safe by telling him his seduction was working. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it was true and I wanted to lighten up the mood after my question about his relationship status. I was never a player and had always been very bad at the "game of dating”. I had always been very honest and direct. Now I was afraid that was going to bite me in the ass.

Jon seemed like he had returned to earth and was looking directly at my eyes now. I looked back and waited.

"Daenerys, are you tired and want me to drive you home now or do you feel up to drinking a couple of beers and chatting a while longer?”

I was tired as hell, but not tired enough to give up more time with Jon. I was sitting down and very well fed, plus a beer sounded heavenly right about now.

"I'm down for a couple of beers, Jon. It sounds great.”

"I'm glad, Daenerys. Let me go get the first round for us and I'll be right back.”

It was technically his second round, but with his size (compared to mine), I was betting one small bottle of beer was like drinking a glass of water for him. 

While I was waiting for Jon to come back, a new suspicion dawned on me. Maybe he wanted to get me drunk enough after my confession about his seducing techniques working, and hoped I would hop into bed with him tonight. God, I hoped that was not his intention. One, that would be sleaze. Secondly, if it were any other guy I would say there was absolutely no chance of me doing that, but Jon was Jon and I didn't know if I could resist him with alcohol clouding my mind. I could barely resist him sober. I decided to drink slowly and carefully, and see where this was going.

Jon came back shortly with two bottles of beer, and handed me one before sitting down on the bench beside me. Now that we weren't eating it was a little awkward sitting side by side on a bench without facing each other. So, I tucked my legs under me and turned towards him, so we could talk face to face. He noticed what I did and rearranged himself so he was also facing me. I took a sip of my beer and started the ball rolling.

"Thanks, Jon. This beer is delicious. So, you said you wanted to talk. Anything on your mind?”

"Actually, yes.”

That wasn't the answer I was expecting, so I cocked my head and waited for him to go on.

"Well, Daenerys, we just said that we don't really know each other that well, which is true. So, I thought we could use this time to get to know each other better. You can feel free to ask me any questions you want and I’ll do the same. What do you say?”

"Quid pro quo, Clarice." I replied sarcastically.

I was surprised by Jon's booming laugh. I chuckled along.

"Exactly, Daenerys. That's the idea. Are you in? And I got to say I love how you always makes me laugh. That's rare for me.”

That was Jon. He proposed a tit for tat talk and threw a compliment in to make it sweeter. He was a complicated man. Intense. And I had no idea where he was going with this, but I was no coward.

"Sure. So, you want to go first?”

"I believe in ladies first.”

"I don't. So, go ahead. Give me your worst, Dr. Lecter.”

"I think you can stop with the Silence of the Lambs references now, after all I'm not too keen on being compared to a cannibal serial killer.”

"I was comparing you more with his psychiatrist side, but fine I'll refrain from more Dr. Lecter jokes.”

"Thank you.”

"So, are you giving up your question?"

"No. I'm just thinking how to put it.”

"Take your time." I smirked.

"Oh, I definitely will.”

And he winked. Damn him and his innuendos. I rolled my eyes. He took a gulp off his beer and carried on.

"Here it is. Actually, it's not a question but a more elaborate answer about your earlier question.”

I was puzzled and deeply curious now.

"You asked me if I had a girlfriend and I told the truth. However, I think you might have some misconceptions about me in that arena, so I want to elaborate.”

"Okay, go ahead.”

"When we first met, I indeed had a girlfriend. Her name was Melisandre. We didn't date for very long. We broke up a couple of months after you left the internship at the bank. Our relationship wasn't long. But, she was my girlfriend and I was faithful to her. Ever since we broke up I haven't had another girlfriend. I want to be clear that although I haven't had a girlfriend since then, that doesn't mean I have been celibate. I'm a faithful man, but I'm no angel. The truth is that I work too much and have very little free time to be in a relationship if I'm not completely invested in the other person. My time is precious to me. I love and need to surf. I have my mother and Sansa. Plus, everyone needs to unwind from time to time. So, having a girlfriend isn't a priority for me. That is, unless I find the right one." 

He was looking directly and intently into my eyes. Wow. 

"So, my question to you is this. You knew I had a girlfriend when we met and worked together, so do you think I behaved inappropriately with you at that time? Since you asked if I had a girlfriend after everything that happened today.”

Jon's little speech had me reeling. No woman wants to hear from the guy she's seriously interested in that a girlfriend is a very low priority for him. He did look at me when he was talking about the right one, but that could be a calculated move he had pulled to soften his words. On the other hand, I appreciated his honesty. Not many men would tell you the truth when that truth wasn't in sync with his objectives. Even if all Jon wanted was to sleep with me and be done after that was achieved, what he said wasn't helpful to him. Also, it was too soon for me to ask for anything. This was our first date. A weird one for sure, nonetheless the first.

"No, Jon. I don't think you behaved in any reprehensible way towards me when I worked at the bank. You were always polite and kind, very professional, but you never did anything with me or to me that any girlfriend would have the slightest reason to complain.”

Jon gave a bitter laugh.

"What, Jon? You disagree? About what?”

This subject was starting to annoy me.

"Sorry, Daenerys. Yes, you are right. Although not a 100%.”

"How so?”

"I guess the best way to put it is that I had plenty of impure thoughts about you. Melisandre couldn't read my mind, thankfully, but if she did she wouldn't have been very pleased. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I'm not proud of it, but I won't deny it. You intrigued me and I was attracted to you. I didn't really act on it, but I thought about it. About you.”

It seemed that Jon's promise to be honest wasn't bullshit. A little voice inside my head was doing a great imitation of Jack Nicholson screaming: "You can't handle the truth!". But, I had to handle it and I was going to. Because either this day and night would move things forward with Jon or it would be the end of the Jon line for me. Furthermore, he had just confessed that he was indeed interested in me at that time, so Lyanna hadn't been wrong. Plus, it was an ego boost.

"Jon, thinking about something and doing something are two very different things. I never even dreamed you were attracted to me, so your control and behaviour was very good. But, even though you didn't do anything reprehensible. I feel the need to add that if my boyfriend was attracted to someone else, and thinking about that person while dating me I'd be very upset. I'd probably never know, but just the thought of having a partner with his mind on someone else is hurtful. There's a big difference in walking down the street and seeing a beautiful woman, noticing her beauty, and admiring her, but then forgetting it soon after. I don't know what and how frequently you thought of me, but it was wrong and you know it. You just confessed it, so who am to pass judgement on you. I just hope that the next time I'm in a relationship, the guy doesn't have these thoughts about anyone else." 

I looked straight into his eyes. He looked back and nodded slightly. I think he got my message.

"Your turn, Clarice.”

"I thought we were done with the references, Jon.”

"Well, Clarice was an FBI profiler who was extremely intelligent, competent, courageous, and beautiful. I think it fits you.”

"Jon, there is such a thing as too much seduction and flattering. Just so you know." I winked at him.

“Noted. It's your turn now.”

The truth was I had to idea of what to ask Jon. My main issue, namely Melisandre, had been resolved. I could ask personal and banal questions like his favourite colour, food, or any other number of things. However, that would be a waste. We were talking about deeper things. Things that mattered and I was choking. What to ask… What to ask?

"Okay, Jon. What do you look for in a girlfriend? What's your type of woman?”

"Good question, let me think… I guess I don't really have a type, at least not physically. I’ll start with the more frivolous aspects. I like a woman I'm attracted to, who's beautiful to me. Chemistry is one of the most important things. If there isn't that physical connection, that attraction, it'll never work. The sex must be good, very good. I'm a man, and I like sex. If the sex doesn't work, nor will a relationship. Personality wise, I like women who are intelligent, independent, honest, direct, loyal, self-aware, secure, with a sense of humour, not clingy, and who keep me on my toes, who challenges me, calls me on my bullshit, and who will treat me well, with respect, care and love. I want a partner. An equal partner. I want to be in a team. That's pretty much it. Oh, and if she likes the beach that would be great, since I spend a great deal of time there.”

That was a good answer. It was exactly how I viewed relationships. A partnership. A team. However, his comment about sex left me apprehensive. Not because I didn't like sex. I did. I just hadn't had much of it. What if we had sex and he was disappointed? Sex is important in a relationship, what he said was completely true.

"Good answer, Jon. I guess it's your turn now.”

"You don't have any comments about what I just said?”

"Not really, I agree with it. It's pretty much the same answer I'd give, minus the beach thing probably. I do love the ocean, but it’s not that important to me as it is for you. And I'd add nerd to my list. I'm a huge nerd and I guess my ideal partner would be one too, or at least respect the fact that I am, and the quirks that come with it.”

Jon grinned widely.

"I'm a nerd.”

"I highly doubt that, Jon.”

"Doesn't change the fact that's true. I was obsessed with comic books growing up. I've read all major epic fantasy novels. I was in line to watch Star Wars: Phantom Menace. And what disappointment that was. I watch every Marvel and DC universe movies. I don't have time to indulge that side of me a lot, but it's there. I'll even confess something to you, if you promise never to tell Sansa.”

I was curious. Very much so.

"By the way, I was in line for Star Wars: Phantom Menace too. And you're right, such a disappointment. But, anyway, I do promise not to tell Sansa.”

Jon dramatically put both his hands around his mouth, leaned in and whispered:

"I read all seven Harry Potter books.”

And I fell in love. Really. You could have knocked me over with a feather. Jon read the Harry Potter books? He liked them? He must have, nobody read all seven books if they didn't. It was cute, adorable, and made him even more attractive to me. Jon, the Adonis, was a closeted nerd. Who would have thought?

"I was in line for the last three at midnight at the bookstore." I confessed.

"Well, I guess we are both nerds, Daenerys.”

"I guess we are.”

"And we ran out of beer. Let me get us more. Hold on.”

While Jon was away my mind was spinning, and not because of the beer. This was a very surreal situation. I was on a "date" with Jon, and we were asking and answering questions that were way too personal, and something that usually would be discussed during several dates. I guessed this was our version of speed dating, or so I hoped. I was having a lot of difficulties about what questions to ask Jon. I could ask about his family, but I knew his mother, although I was sure she didn't remember my infant self from ballet classes. But it would be disingenuous to ask about his kin and not tell the truth. I couldn't tell it yet. I wanted to and I was going to, but I needed to establish an understanding with Jon first, if not, he would think I was I total stalker.

Jon walked back bringing two more beers, and we settled back into a cozy position on the bench to keep talking. It was a beautiful night. The sky was full of stars, the twinkling lights on the tree and all around The Commune gave a fairy tale vibe. It was romantic setting for sure.

"So, I guess it's my turn again.”

"Knock yourself out, Jon.”

"Why did you keep working for Cersei? Why didn't you quit?”

Huh? That was his question? I guess it was as good as any.

"Why would I quit?”

"You know why, Daenerys. She was a horrible boss, not to mention she’s an odious human being. She and everyone else in the bank treated you appallingly.”

"Yes, they did. However, I can't control what others do, I can only control what I do. Cersei was easy to read. She's a deeply bitter person, and she takes pleasure in abusing what little power her father has deigned to grant her. If I had quitted, she would have won. If I had started crying; if I left in a huff; if I left running; if I cussed at her; whatever I did would be the exact reaction she wanted, and she would have won. I'd be the crazy intern who couldn't deal. I didn't want to give her that power, nor satisfaction, especially not over me. I was there for better or worse, and I kept my head down. I did my job and tried to learn everything I could. I bet it drove her crazy that she couldn't break me. She was trying her hardest, but I didn't let her. I resisted and proved to her and to myself that I could not be broken, not by her behaviour, or that of her minions. She's not strong enough to brake me. It was not a pleasant internship, but I finished it. It's on my CV, looks good, and although I never asked for a recommendation letter from her, her contact info is on it, so anyone can call and ask her about me. I have no idea what she would say, but I know I did the best I could under a bad situation. I made lemonade out of lemons, and it all worked out in the end. Plus, I'm not a quitter. I made a commitment and I stuck to it. It was by no means an agreeable summer, but it'd take a lot more to make me quit something I was set on doing. I'm stubborn that way. Or proud, some might say”

Jon was looking at me with an expression that could only be described as amazement. I was bemused. I didn't think I said anything extraordinary.

"Daenerys, you're really one of a kind, aren't you? I don't know many people your age, or better yet the age you were during that internship, that would not only have stayed, but also be so strong, insightful, and wise. Not to mention having such a professional and dignified behaviour. Did you know that to this day you're still the only intern of Cersei's that lasted all summer? You're kind of famous for that. Every time one quits, people say "Not a Daenerys”.

"Are you serious?”

"As a heart attack.”

"That's weird to know. I don't know how to feel about that.”

"That's fine. Feel however you want. And I apologise for bringing it up, since it has made you uncomfortable. It was meant as a compliment.”

"Don't apologise. There’s no need, it's not a big deal. Plus, it’s not your fault. It just surprised me.”

"Okay, I won't mention it again. And it's your turn.”

I was still feeling uncomfortable about the Cersei thing and my name being still used, but I needed to put that aside and think carefully about my next question. Jon had asked about Cersei, maybe I could find out about Daario, and what he said or didn't say about me to Jon.

"So, what's your deal with Daario?”

"Daario Naharis? Nothing. Why do you ask?

He mood darkened when I mentioned Daario. I had to press on.

"You remember the soccer game, right?”

"How could I forget?” He smirked.

"Well, I wish I did. But, anyway, on the ride back from the game you gave to Daario and I, it seemed you didn't like him much. Why?”

Jon kept staring at me. It was beginning to concern me what the hell had Daario told him about me. So, I stared right back.

"No, I’m not a fan of Daario. He's reasonability intelligent and somewhat competent, but he spent so much time sucking up to me, to the partners, and to anyone who had more power than him. He was more concerned about that than his job. I didn't appreciate that, so I rarely used him. His attempt to suck up to me didn't go as he had planned. He's the type of guy that might seem harmless at first, if a little annoying, but he's a snake in the grass. That's why I chose him to help you with that awful assignment. Although, I had no idea you knew each other. I guess the short answer is that I didn't like what I saw about his character. Also, I hated the way he looked at you, like you were a something to own, and not an intelligent, independent woman. And I guess I have my next question. What's your deal with Daario?”

I sighed. I knew this was coming, and I was going to be honest. At least, it seemed Daario hadn't said anything about me to Jon, which I was grateful for. So, I told Jon the whole story.

"Your assessment of Daario is pretty spot on. I met Daario at Law School. We had a lot of the same classes. I had never noticed him until he began chatting me up, and walking with me to our classes. At the beginning, I thought it was nice to have a friend who shared my schedule. Missandei studied at the same school, but she was doing her MBA. So, our schedules were very different. Daario became my law school buddy, I guess you could say. We eventually started studying together sometimes, and he started showing a romantic interest in me. I hadn't ever contemplated Daario romantically, but he seemed nice, not bad looking, and was very persistent. It was flattering, though a superficial thing. But, I finally agreed to go on a date with him. We went on a couple dates, but I wasn't feeling any romantic connection. I thought he was a bit full of himself, and we lacked chemistry. We only kissed once, and that sealed the deal. Daario was not for me. So, I just stopped returning his calls. I dodged him in classes, stayed back to talk to a TA, or some other excuse to avoid him. It was cowardly of me. I should have just told him I wasn't interested and that would have been it. But, I was young and immature. Plus, I was too concerned with finals and school to think about his interest in me. I figured since I had no feelings for him that he probably didn't either. I guess I was wrong. What he did next showed me his character, and after that he's pretty dead to me.”

"What did he do?" Jon inquired with a homicidal look in his eyes.

"Calm down, Jon. It was ugly, but not that grave in the grand scheme of things. It was just low. While Daario and I were still friends, even before he showed any interest that I noticed, there was an incident in one of our classes. We were discussing a case and in the end I was arguing, not fighting mind you, arguing as a lawyer with this very unpleasant girl named Doreah. She was losing the argument and her temper. I don't remember exactly what she said or what I said, but I guess I made her look stupid, in her opinion. She took great offence to it, and after that she was always giving me the evil eye. I was busy and didn't pay any attention to her. That is until Missandei came to talk to me. The delightful Doreah had decided to get back at me, and she did it in the lowest way possible. She started and spread a rumour that I was having an affair with a 67-year-old Professor I really liked and who was married. She said that was why my grades were so good, because I paid for them with sex. The rumour had gone around the whole school, that's how Missandei learned of it. I was livid. One, the Professor was a happily married man who had been kind to me, and never once looked at me or tried anything. Secondly, I worked hard for my grades, they reflected that. And thirdly, no woman likes to be called a whore. No matter if that word is used or not. I never paid for my grades, only with hard work. You can imagine how upset I was, and how much I despised Doreah from that day forward, especially because she kept fuelling the rumour. Daario knew about the rumour, we talked about it, and he had said he had my back and that she was just jealous. He was around for all that. So, you can imagine my surprise when not even after a month of ghosting Daario, he started dating Doreah seriously. I think they were still dating when we graduated. I could understand him being upset with me about ghosting him, not my proudest moment, but I could never imagine that he would stoop so low as to date a girl who hated me with a passion without a good reason for it, and of course he helped her spread the rumour even more. After all he could say we had dated. He still has the gall to call me his ex-girlfriend. We were never together like that. Two dates and one kiss does not constitute a relationship. But, I guess saying he was my ex gave him and her more credibility to spread the rumour. I actually thought he might have told you those lies, to besmirch my reputation with you."

Jon stared at me with an outraged look on his gorgeous face. I stared back. I had told him the truth, and was now waiting for his reaction. He wasn't giving me one, besides his intense stare.

“Jon?"

"I'm sorry, Daenerys. I'm just controlling my desire to go after Daario and beat him to a pulp. What they did is a low that not even I'd have guessed Daario was capable of. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, and I'm even sorrier that I called Daario to help you that day and that I let him into my car with you.”

"That's fine, Jon. You didn't know and to be truthful, although I didn't have a nice time with that assignment with Daario, I'm glad he was the one you called. It was a horrible job and he deserved to suffer through it. Too bad I had to do it with him. And about the ride, that's more than okay. I blame Daario for it. I have a creepy feeling that Daario was on that deserted parking lot in the dark lurking and waiting for me. I don't know what he wanted, but I'm glad you were there.”

"You bring up an excellent point. I also had my suspicions about Daario on that parking lot. I didn't know your history, but it was clear by the way he always looked at you that he wanted you. It was one more reason I had to dislike him, and it's indeed creepy to be waiting for a woman who's not expecting you on a deserted parking lot late at night. It raised all kinds of red flags for me. Plus, he was an asshole to you in the car. He should be grateful that he had the good sense not to tell me about that ridiculous rumour. I'd have probably given him a talking to he would remember. I never gave him any opening to interact with me outside of professional issues. I always kept my distance from him and made sure he kept his. And when the partners came to ask my opinion if they should hire him after he graduated, I was very candid and told them my apprehensions and impressions of him. They listened to me, because he wasn't hired. I was glad then and even more now.”

“It makes me feel better that he lost a great job opportunity. Is that awful of me?”

"No, Daenerys. Not at all, not after what he did to you. I'm also glad he isn't at my firm, otherwise it would cause problems for me because I don't think I'd be able to not punch him if I ever saw him again.”

"Then, I'm especially glad he's not there. The last thing I would want is to cause problems for you.”

"Let's hope we never run into him.”

"Yes, let’s."

"Your turn again.”

I knew exactly what I wanted to ask Jon. I was now feeling a lot more comfortable. And I couldn't wait for his reply.

"Why were you testing me today?”

"What do you mean?”

"At the beach, Jon. Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you. You were testing me to see if I'd get in the water, if I'd really try to surf, especially with the size of the waves.”

Jon looked down. He seemed ashamed.

"You're are a very perceptive woman. Yes, I was testing you, and you have no idea how very sorry I am for that. Truly sorry.”

"Are you apologising because of the episode with the wave or because you tested me even before that?”

"You never fall for my bullshit, Daenerys. I like that.”

"Yes, yes, I'm great, Jon. Just answer the question.”

"Okay. Here it goes. The truth is that I had been surfing since very early in the morning, and I was thinking about you and how excited you sounded when I offered to teach you to surf. Now, you're not the first woman I met who showed enthusiasm for surfing when I tell them it's my hobby. Sadly, most are lying. Some just want to please me by saying that, and some show a bit of interest but they always stay on the sand watching. You seemed different in general, and especially about the surfing. So, when I got out of the water for a break I decided to call you and invite you for a lesson. I wanted to see if you'd accept the invitation and if you would be willing to be ready to go in 15 minutes. I don't know many women who can get ready to do anything in 15 minutes, even going to the beach. You not only accepted the invitation, but was ready when I arrived. I was very pleasantly surprised. When we got back to the beach, the waves were a lot bigger than before I left to pick you up, but I didn't want to take you back home. I wanted to spend time with you. So, I decided to give you lessons on the sand only and see if you were taking it seriously. You were. You had exceeded my expectations, and you seemed really excited about getting in the water and trying. It was perfect, except for the ocean's conditions. I didn't want to disappoint you, so I let you believe we were getting in the water. Truth be told I was sure that once you really looked at the waves you'd have given up. I wouldn't have blamed you. However, you didn't really give me a chance, while I was studying the waves and deciding how best to tell you we needed to stay put, you took off towards the ocean and not only did your mermaid routine, but played chicken with the waves. I was a little amazed and it took me a while to stop staring at you and go join you. After that, I was helping you and having so much fun that I didn't realised that you would actually try to surf. I was sure you were going to choke trying to ride a wave. Most people do when waves are that big and they never surfed before. Your fear blocks you from throwing yourself into it. It did happen to you a few times, before you got over it and did it. I didn't think you would, otherwise I'd never let you. You amazed me, and unfortunately you paid a price that you shouldn't have by getting tossed around by that wave because of me and my irresponsibility. For that I'm extremely sorry and always will be. I'm so sorry, Daenerys. I promise never to put you in any danger at all from now on, not ever again.”

"Never underestimate me, Jon.”

"Never again, I promise.”

"You better. What you didn't get is that I'm not a little girl who needs protection, nor a damsel in distress. I'm not crazy, dumb, or willing to risk my health for any guy. I knew what I was doing. Not the surfing part, but I'm an excellent swimmer and I'm very comfortable in the ocean. You knew I was a body boarder, didn't you think I knew that the waves were big and that I knew how to deal with them if something went wrong? I didn't surf today to impress you, I did it for myself. I had always wanted to surf and I knew I could succeed, so that's why I kept going even after that experience. I also knew that if I didn't get back into the water, you were going to see me as a poor little victim, the fragile Daenerys. That's so not me. So, I got back to prove to myself I could do it, and to rub your misconceptions of me in your face. So, did I pass your tests?" I asked, my tone acerbic.

"You did, Daenerys. With flying colours, I might add. I apologise for testing you, but I wanted to get to know you better and I thought today would tell me a lot of what I needed to know. I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted to make sure you were as special as I thought.”

"Am I?”

"Even more than I thought. I keep saying, but it's true: You're of a kind. You're quite extraordinary.”

I confessed I was pissed with the fact that Jon was indeed testing me. His reply had also pissed me off. But, in Jon fashion, his latest statement had me feeling all warm and fuzzy, although I was still a little on edge.

"You forgot to mention one other test, Jon.”

"Another test? What do you mean? I know you're not very happy with me right now, but I told you the truth.”

"What about Sansa?”

"Huh? What about her?”

"You brought her up at the beach without first telling me she was your cousin. You were trying to get a reaction from me. You wanted me to be jealous. I didn't react how you expected. You want to know why?”

Jon hung his head. He knew I was right. He had tested me about Sansa too. Now, if he had forgotten, or if he thought I hadn't realised, or it wasn't worth mentioning, I had no idea. What I knew is that I needed to tell him a few things.

"Yes, you're right. I had forgotten about that. But, come on, Daenerys, that's not a big deal. Sansa is a central figure in my life. and I don't deal well with jealousy. Can you really blame for trying to gauge your reaction?

"No, I don't really blame you. I wouldn't have even brought it up if you hadn't confessed to testing me all day apparently. You're still testing me. These questions, this quid pro quo, is another test, isn't it?

“NO! I just thought it was a speedy way to get to know each other. It isn't a test.”

"Ok, I'll buy that for now. I think it's working, because I'm learning plenty about you and I have no doubt you're getting a lot from me too. So, let's keep going. Let's get back to Sansa, because now I have a confession to make.”

Jon looked up with such curiosity in his eyes, I almost laughed.

"You know why I didn't react that way you expected about Sansa? First, I'm not a jealous woman at all. I think jealousy is a useless emotion. It's not helpful and it serves no purpose. When I'm with someone, I trust them implicitly. If they show me I was wrong in doing so, I get rid of them. The truth is that if someone wants to cheat on you, they will. I don't care if you give them a curfew, if you check their phones, emails, etc, that doesn't stop anyone from cheating. I don't subscribe to that type of fallacy. I'd never go through someone's phone, computer, or whatever, and I expect the same courtesy. I have nothing to hide, and everyone has a right to their privacy, in a relationship or not. I must trust the person I'm with, if I don't, we should not be together. Jealousy has no place, serves no purpose other than to torment you, so I'm free of that. I want love, not ownership. And it has to go both ways. Secondly, I already knew you had a cousin named Sansa. Not that I'd have reacted differently at the beach if I didn't know that fact beforehand.”

"You knew about Sansa? How?”

He sounded perplexed and I was in quite a pickle. But, I wanted to get this out in the open. Jon was being very honest from what I could tell, so it was only fair I behaved the same way.

"I have mentioned my best friend Missandei to you a few times, haven't I? Well, it seems that Sansa dated Missandei's older brother in high school, and since then Sansa and Missandei have been friendly. Missandei is my Sansa, my confidant. So, when I was working for Cersei I told Missandei everything that went on and that included you. She was the one that told me you had a girlfriend after she had seen Sansa. She also told me you and Sansa were like brother and sister. Missandei's very fond of Sansa, but they aren't especially close. That's pretty much it.”

“Missandei Naath? Daughter of Marselen Naath? That's your best friend?”

"Yeah. Why?”

"I know of her father. He is a client. Not directly one of mine, but he uses our firm for certain things. He's a very interesting character. I knew Sansa was friendly with his daughter. I remember her brother, Mossador, from high school. Sansa dated him not for very long though, but she always liked little Missy. I don't recall ever meting her, though maybe briefly when she was little and Sansa was dating Moss.”

"Missandei is very likeable. She’s really lovely. She’s the greatest friend anyone could have. She's loyal, brilliant, and quite fun. As I said, she's my Sansa. Sansa calls her little Missy? I'll have to make fun of her for that, since I thought I was the only one who ever called her Missy.”

"Well, she called her little Missy when we were in High School. I'm not sure what she calls her now, since she hasn't mentioned Missandei in a long time. Now, why didn't you tell me your best friend and my cousin knew each other? Why haven't you mentioned this before?”

"Jon, you were clearly testing me, so I didn't want to give you the satisfaction, or screw with your test. My response would have been the same had I never even heard of Sansa. Plus, I wanted to have fun and surf, and not talk or focus one anyone but the two of us. But, since you confessed to the test, I thought it only fair that I tell you the truth.”

"That's not the whole truth, Daenerys. Don't bullshit me.”

"Okay, you got me. Everything I told you is true, however maybe the main reason I didn't mention Sansa and Missandei's relationship is that I didn't want to confess that Missy told me you had a girlfriend at that time, because I thought you were hot and told her so. She's the one that came upon the info, quite by accident by the way, and told me.”

"You thought I was hot? You don’t think so anymore?” He inquired with a mischievously smile.

"Come on, Jon. I think your ego is big enough without me having to stroke it.”

"Daenerys, you're more than welcome to stroke anything of mine you want.”

"Jon, at the moment I'm having thoughts about striking you in a manner that I don't think you'll enjoy.”

Jon laughed heartily.

"Daenerys, Daenerys, Daenerys… I have no idea where you've been hiding, but I'm so glad I found you.”

"I'm not one to hide, Jon. So, maybe you weren't paying attention before.”

"Oh, I paid attention. More than I should have considering I had a girlfriend when we met.”

I was playing with fire, but I couldn't resist.

"Are you sure we only met when I started working for Cersei?”

"I'm sure. I'd definitely remember you. How could I not?”

He was technically right. We did officially meet the first time when I worked at the bank. Of course, me as an 10-year-old falling on my ass wouldn't be memorable to him as a teenager, and we never actually met at the ballet school. I also couldn't count the time I saw him at the pub. He hadn't even glanced my way that day. Plus, that was all years and years ago.

"I'm not that memorable, Jon.”

"I beg to differ. You're quite memorable. Not only for your amazing good looks, but also for your incredible personality.”

"Jon, you're quite a sweet guy. It's all hidden under this mask you wear, but it's there. I wonder how many people have noticed it.”

"I don't think I ever been called sweet before. Sansa would have a field day if she heard that. I guess it's you that bring that out of me.”

"I doubt I'm the only one who sees or enjoy this side of you, but I'm glad. Although, it's quite confusing.”

"What do you mean?”

"Well, you're all about double entendres and sexual innuendos, and then you say something really lovely.”

"I'm a complex man, Daenerys.”

"I have no doubt, Jon. Just don't forget I'm complex too.”

"After today, you can be sure I'll never forget it.”

"You do that, buddy.”

"You're not the least bit intimidated by me, are you?”

"Not at all. Why, should I be? Are you Hannibal Lecter after all?”

"No, Daenerys. But, a lot of people find me quite intimidating. I confess that I cultivate that.”

"I have no doubt. Hence why I mentioned the mask you wear. Yeah, you can seem very unapproachable, hidden behind a very proper, polite, and professional behaviour. Besides the attitude, you got this aura, and the looks, and the status. I bet you intimidate tons a people on a daily basis. However, it doesn't affect me. Especially not after today. I might have been a little, not intimidated, but shy when we worked together, but it had nothing to do with being afraid of you, and everything to do about being attracted to you. Now, that we don't work together anymore and you're single, I'm cured of that too.”

"So, you are attracted to me?”

I rolled my eyes. This again? Was he that insecure or just a fan of having his ego stroked?

"Jon, I’ll not demure. Yes, I'm attracted to you. I have no idea why you need me to put that in words when I made it very clear throughout the whole day, plus my confessions not minutes ago. You're attracted to me too. You have said it and you have shown it, so what's the big deal?”

"I guess I was expecting you to play coy, but as you have shown me today multiple times, you don't behave in ways I expect. You don't behave like anyone I ever dated. It's throwing me off my game.”

"I don't want to play games, Jon. You don't need to play games with me. Actually, not playing games is the best way to deal with me. I don't play games. That I promise you.”

"It was only an expression, Daenerys. I'm not playing games with you. And I promise I won’t."

"I appreciate that.”

"However, I can't promise to stop with the sexual innuendos. I enjoy them, and I think you do too. I like how you respond to them, you give it as good as you get, and I think it's fun.”

"That's fine, Jon. I think that's fun too.”

Jon and I grinned at each other. Our beers were over and I was getting a bit buzzed. I was very tired and ready to go home. This had been a very long Saturday. Jon realised we were out of beer and offered to go get more. I declined. As much as I wanted to spend time with Jon, I needed rest more. I didn't know how things with Jon were going to go from now on, but I had a feeling we were now going in the right direction. 

Night had fallen hours ago, and the lights decorating the garden looked beautiful. The group of guys had left, and the only ones sitting outside besides Jon and I, were the cute teenage couple. They were adorable and looked very much in love. Jon had sat back, looking at the stars, and spread one of his arms on the back of the bench, so it was casually draped around me, softly touching my shoulders. I got goosebumps. I was basking in the beautiful night, the company, his touch, and the memories of our incredible day. 

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the teenage girl got up and walked towards the bathroom. The guy looked after her like she was his sun. After she got in, he started fiddling with his phone while waiting for her return. Not long after, she emerged from the restroom and was walking back towards him with a fond smile gracing her face. He was busy with the mobile and hadn't noticed her yet. And then I observed something. She had a very long piece of toilet paper stuck in the heel of one of her shoes. I didn't even think. I jumped up, much to Jon's surprise, and almost ran towards her and the restroom. I passed her, stopped behind her, and stepped into the piece of toilet paper. I managed to pull it off her shoe, to my great relief. She didn't even notice; her eyes were all for her guy. It was better this way. It had worked better than I expected. So, I went into the bathroom, got the toilet paper off my flip-flop, and threw it in the trash. I used the facilities, washed my hands, and walked back to our bench. The teenage couple was busy making out and I smiled.

When I looked back at Jon, he was giving me this very intense look that was full of tenderness. I was a bit taken aback.

“What?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you run off to get that toilet paper out of her shoe?”

"Have you ever been a teenage girl, Jon?”

“No." He chuckled. 

"So, let me explain. Teenage girls are insecure, especially around guys they like. Everything is very dramatic and life or death. She's here with her beau, they're cute, and seem very much in love. Can you imagine how mortified she would have been if she had gotten back to him and he had mentioned it, or she had saw it? She would have been terribly embarrassed. It'd have ruined her night. I didn't want that to happen. There was no need for her to go through that if I could help it, especially without her noticing. It cost me nothing to aid her and I bet it saved her from some teen angst. It's that simple.”

"Not everyone would have done what you did, or even thought to do so. It was very kind of you.”

"Well, I'm not everyone. But, I'd like to think that a lot of women, especially, would have done that. As I said before: I can't control what other people do, only what I do. I think kindness goes a long way, even if it isn't noticed like what I just did. Beware of people who are only kind with an audience, or for the credit, those are the worst. Let's just say what I just did is good for my karma and for my conscience. It made me feel good. I like helping people, it's the way I was raised.”

"No, Daenerys, you're not like anyone else. Quite the contrary. I like that your actions speak louder than your words. I don't need to talk to you to see what type of person you are, I just have to look at your actions, although I love talking with you. And your words always match your actions. Do you know how rare that is?”

"Unfortunately, yes. The world is fucked up and a lot of people are mean, dishonest, selfish, and greedy. I see all that. But I don't want to be tainted by them or become jaded. I believe in the goodness in people, for every horrible person out there, there's always someone good. People run into burning buildings to save cats. People commit heroics acts every day. There's a lot of kindness too, but the news only show the other side. Some people say stupid or mean things, but their actions sometimes prove otherwise. Human beings are complex. I'm a kind person, but I know I'd be capable of doing horrible things to save the people I love. So, yes, action speak louder than words. I agree with you 100% there. You can imagine my disappointment when I stared working after Law School. Law School is great and inspiring, but unfortunately they don't tell you while you're there that practicing law is completely different. It kills the idealist in you bit by bit. I don't want that to happen to me.”

"It won't, Daenerys. You're strong and have a great spirit, being a lawyer won't change that. Luckily you work with Tax Law, which is less soul devouring. Can you imagine being a criminal lawyer? The IRS is unpleasant and abuses its powers sometimes, but then you're there to protect those who need, and sometimes you protect those that don't deserve it. It's a job, like any other. Do your job and be secure in your character and values. You have plenty of those.”

"Thanks, Jon. Is mergers and acquisitions better or worse than tax law?

"I never practiced tax law, but M&A can be very ruthless. Maybe more brutal than tax law. Now, you know why I wear my mask as you so eloquently put it.”

"Maybe I should work on a mask for myself.”

"Please, don't. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't change, and especially not because of your job. You're already very professional. I remember being impressed with your poise and professionalism when you worked with Cersei. That's why I gave you my card and offered to help you get a job at my firm. I confess I also didn't want to lose touch with you, but I wouldn't have given you my card and put reputation on the line at my firm if I didn't think you'd do a good job.”

"About that. I know I already apologised for never sending you my CV, or contacting you, even if it was to just thank you. The truth is I never did, because I was very attracted to you and didn't want to work for you or your firm. I didn't want you in a position of authority over me. I wanted to be free to one day maybe… Well, be here.”

"I have to say I'm very glad you never came to work for me either, otherwise I think we'd be in a sexual harassment situation. I was disappointed you never reached out, but I understand especially now knowing you knew about Melisandre.”

"Yeah, but even if I didn't know, or if Melisandre didn't exist, I wouldn't have contacted you if it wasn't about the job. I had no idea you were attracted to me also, and even if I knew it would be your move to make. Not mine. I'm a little old fashioned about that. I like to be courted, pursued, wanted. I like the man to take the initiative. I want to feel special. I'm guessing most women do. If I find a guy hot and throw myself at him, and get him for however long, I'll always wonder if he was with me just because I was available and willing, and there, or if he had wanted me specifically. I want to be chosen because of who I am and not because I'm easy to get. I want to be valued.”

"You're right. You deserve all of that. You're quite special and should be treated accordingly. If more women had your self-esteem and self-respect the world would be a better place.”

"I don't judge my fellow women. I think every woman should do whatever she wants and is comfortable with. There're aggressive women who enjoy doing the chasing. There're women who like one night stands and casual sex. There's all types of women out there, and I'd never say that they lacked self-respect or self-esteem because they are different from me. I'm a feminist. I believe in equality. That cuts both ways. Women should have the right to do whatever they want without being judged for it or slut shamed.”

"Wow, you just schooled me. Sansa would be proud. You're absolutely right. I guess I was thinking about you and my own personal preferences, and not really in general. I appreciate the type of woman you are. I have been around the block and to be truthful, I'm sick of aggressive women who rub themselves all over me, like I'm an object and not a man. Touching me without permission, without any respect for my personal space or my dignity. If I behaved towards a woman the way some women behave towards me, I'd be in jail. But, since I'm a man I must enjoy it, right? But I don't, not at all. Maybe when I was way younger, but not anymore. I, too, want to be valued for me and not just my looks. Nobody likes to be objectified, men or women.”

"You're right. I never really considered a men’s perspective on this, but it cannot feel good to be treated like an object. I can certainly relate.”

"Exactly. When that happens, I feel like a like a doll. A piece of plastic. A decoration, and not like a human being. I very mainly doll, I feel the need to add.”

I cracked up.

"Jon, just look in the mirror. You scream mainly to all. Don't worry about that.”

Jon cracked up too.

We laughed together for a minute, and then Jon asked me if I wanted to go and I said I did. I was exhausted. We got up and Jon promptly held my hand as we left and walked back to his car. I was starting to get used to holding hands with him. It felt natural.

When you got to the car, he opened the door for me, and closed it, before getting into the driver's side. He started the car and handed me his iPod. I chose a song I adored by Leonard Cohen: "Everybody Knows”. But put my favourite version, the cover by Sigrid that plays in the movie Justice League. Once a nerd, always a nerd. The lyrics were a bit depressing, but very true and ironic. I loved them and the song.

"Good choice, I really like this cover.”

"Yeah, me too. I now prefer it over the original. There's this verse that's coming that always makes me laugh. The sarcasm drips of it. Listen.”

_"…Everybody knows that you love me baby  
Everybody knows that you really do  
Everybody knows that you've been faithful  
Ah, give or take a night or two  
Everybody knows you've been discreet  
But there were so many people you just had to meet  
Without your clothes  
And everybody knows…”_

"It cracks me up. The lyrics are beautiful, though kind of sad, but this verse always makes me smile.”

"You do indeed have a dark sense of humour, Daenerys.”

“I do. But, tell me it isn't delightfully sarcastic.”

"I hadn't ever really given it much thought, but you're quite right.”

"Are you tired? You must be. You've been up since 6am.”

"I'm exhausted, but I had so much fun today with you. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. What about you?”

"I'm extremely tired. I'm not used to physical activity anymore. Since I graduated it has all been about work. But, I did have a great time with you today too. I haven't had this much fun in a long time either. All work and no play makes Daenerys a dull girl.”

"You really can't hide your nerd side, can you? You're always quoting movies, songs, TV shows, books…”

"You think I should hide it?”

"Not at all. I love that about you. It was just a comment.”

"If you keep making fun of me for being a nerd, just remember you're one too, and I have leverage over you. I'll tell Sansa about the Harry Potter books.”

"You wouldn’t!"

"Not if behave yourself.

"I should never have told you!”

"Yes, you should. You got a lot of points for that. And I'm joking, I won't tell Sansa. Well, unless you really deserve it. But, other than that your secret is safe with me.”

"I'm starting to worry about you and Sansa meeting each other, if it goes well I'm screwed. You both will gang up on me, and you have no idea how crazy Sansa can be. Beware of her schemes, especially if they involve me.”

"So, Sansa messes with you? I guess that's what family does to each other. Don't men bond over such things and calling each other out?”

"Yes, however Sansa is a woman, and she can be devious like no guy ever could.”

"I think it's adorable that you're scared of Sansa.”

"I'm not scared of her. Just wait until you meet her, and you'll see.”

"Missandei has only nice things to say about Sansa.”

"Sansa is awesome, but she's more of an acquired taste. Missandei is just used to her.”

"I'll reserve my judgement if I meet her.”

"Oh, you'll meet her for sure. Unless you don't want to?”

He sounded worried. It seemed it was important to him that I meet Sansa, and even more important that I would want to meet her.

"Of course, I want to meet the infamous Sansa. She sounds great and she's your cousin. It'd be a pleasure. Do you want to meet Missandei?”

"Sure. She's your Sansa, right? And she knows Sansa. I'd be very pleased to meet her.”

"You'll probably meet her and Grey, her living in sin partner. They're complete opposites, but they work well together. They've been a couple since school. We have a long history together. I love them both dearly.”

"I'm glad you have such good friends.”

"I am too.”

We fell into a comfortable silence while we listened to the music playing. The day was coming to an end, and it had been a completely unexpected and amazing day. I was afraid of waking up tomorrow and realising that it had all been a dream. I discreetly pinched myself. All good.

We were arriving at my neighbourhood, and I knew that was it. We would say our goodbyes, and I would be wondering when or if Jon would call me again. I was pretty sure he wouldn't disappear, but you never knew.

When we got to the front of my apartment there was a car full of what seemed like drunk guys hanging around it, with the music blaring right in front of my gate. I didn't know if they were waiting for someone or dropping off someone. Jon noticed right way, not a big surprise with the ruckus they were making. He drove past them and parked around the corner. I was hoping the car would leave soon before I had to pass in front of them to enter my place. Better safe than sorry.

I was contemplating how to avoid the drunken mobile, when Jon spoke.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

I froze. I was extremely happy Jon seemed to want to do something with me tomorrow, but I had responsibilities. I had dropped everything and spent my whole Saturday with him. We had been together for over 12 hours. I had stuff I had to do. Nothing very urgent, nonetheless I had to catch up tomorrow on what I hadn't done today. Missandei was probably calling the Police about me, since I had forgotten to bring my phone. I was due to give her a call and invite her over. I had also intended on visiting my mother, doing laundry, some grocery shopping, and finish reading some stuff about a case I was working on. Plus, I never wanted to be that girl that drops everything, including friends and family, for a guy. If he wanted to see me tomorrow, he would want to see me another day, right?

"I do, Jon. I'm having lunch with my mother, I have some errands to run and plans with Missandei. I also need to finish some work I brought home. Why?”

"I understand. I just wondered if you wanted to go to the beach again, maybe another one, and depending on the conditions, surfing a bit.”

"I'd love nothing more, Jon. I'm really serious about learning to surf, and of course it sounds like another delightful day with you. However, I have other previous responsibilities. Thank you for inviting me again, maybe next time you can give me a little warning first, and then I can plan accordingly.”

"Of course, you're right. We both have busy lives, so it makes sense to make plans in advance.”

"Unfortunately, that's true. Luckily for us, I didn't have anything that couldn't be pushed for tomorrow, today.”

"Lucky me. I got to spend the whole day with you doing many of my favourite things. So, thank you, Daenerys, for accepting my invitation and sharing your day with me.”

"I'm the one that should thank you. I had a great unforeseen day, and I even got to surf!”

"Can I call you tomorrow evening?”

"Sure, Jon. You can call me whenever you like. You don't need to ask.”

*******************

**To be continued…** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts on this chapter, if you're willing to share them! :)
> 
> **PS: Dear Lord, how unbearably HOT is Jon Snow (Kit Harington) in the picture below (part of the moodboard at the top of this chapter)? This shot of him is EXACTLY how I picture my Jon in this chapter at The Commune still damp after the beach and covered by a white T-Shirt. I cannot stop drooling. Am I the only one? *Inquiring minds want to know***
> 
> This photo is now my desktop wallpaper and I couldn't be happier. Although, I have to confess it's quite distracting...


	22. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50530786436/in/dateposted-public/)  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I'm so sorry for the super long delay. But real life has been a bitch lately. I won't get into the details, but things are so bad that I have even stopped reading fanfic, not to mention writing them. I just have no inspiration at all with everything that's been going on in RL. Simply put, it has taken quite a toll on my mental state/health. 
> 
> I'm also deeply sorry that I have yet to reply to all the fantastic comments you guys left on the last chapter. I just have been in a weird mood and completely out of it. Anyway, I'll shut up now. 
> 
> Happy reading!

_ Previously: _

_"Can I call you tomorrow evening?”_

_"Sure, Jon. You can call me whenever you like. You don't need to ask.”_

*******************************

I was ecstatic now that I knew Jon would be calling me tomorrow. I didn't have to wonder and hope anymore. However, now I had more pressing concerns, since the mood inside the car had shifted and became a lot more sexual and heavier than I had expected. It seemed we were both reluctant to part ways now that it was finally time to say goodbye.

Jon kept looking at me with such longing, that I could hardly breath, and I was sure I was looking at him the same way. I could have invited him to come up to my apartment for a cup of coffee, but I didn't. First, I was way too tired, and my place was messy. Secondly, I wasn't going to have sex with him tonight. Not on our first date, no matter how wonderful it had been, and not when I was this exhausted. Tonight wasn't the right time. Not by a long shot.

But, that didn't mean I wanted to say goodbye to Jon, get out of his car, and go home. I still wanted to stay close to him, it was a perpetual feeling, and so far had proved unavoidable. The lingering looks we were exchanging and the songs playing weren't helping matters, quite the contrary. The iPod had entered shuffle mode into what I thought was one of the romantic or slow songs playlists, so the music was actually enhancing the sexual tension. It had become nearly stifling. It felt almost like a palpable force, and I was feeling quite overwhelmed by its intensity. It was deeply magnetic, like an invisible energy field had surrounded us. It was intoxicating. I knew I had to get out of the car before I ended up inviting him up or acted any other way which would cause me to regret it later.

We had both turned our bodies towards each other, as much as the seats allowed, so we were pretty much face to face. The pull between us was too strong, and we both had removed our seat belts. When that had exactly happened, I could not recall. Our eyes were glued to each other’s, and I was very much entranced. It was intense and I could feel our mutual attraction mounting and rising, accompanied by a freaking soundtrack that only served to enhance it. After about a minute or so of us staring yearningly at each other in complete silence, (I couldn’t be sure of exactly how much time had passed, since it all felt hypnotic), I finally cracked. If I didn’t make my escape, I was afraid I would spontaneously combust from the sheer hotness of the situation, so I tried to break the spell.

“Goodnight, Jon. Thank you so much for today. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Jon kept looking intently at me, so it took him a few seconds, but finally he replied, his voice low and husky.

"Sure, Daenerys. Have a goodnight. No thanks needed, I'm the one that should be thanking you. I'll call you tomorrow.”

I kept our stares locked, the magnetic pull we were both experiencing was way too powerful, while I extended my right hand in the direction of the door latch. But, I couldn't open it. My hand hovered over it, and I kept telling myself: _"Open it and get out. Open it and get out. Now._ ” 

It reminded me of one of my favourite scenes in a much beloved movie: The Bridges of Madison County. If you’ve ever seen the movie, you know what I was thinking about. Otherwise, *spoiler alert*. Meryl Streep's character is inside her husband’s truck, and she sees Clint Eastwood waiting for her outside, standing in the pouring rain, unmoving and waiting for her to make a decision. Her hand grabs the doorknob, and you can see that she's fighting to have the courage to get out; and at the same time to have the courage to stay. You can feel her desperation, and every time I watch that scene, no matter how many times, I always scream at her: "Get out! Get out! Get the hell out!”. She never does, no matter how many times I desperately holler at the screen, and hope that the sequence of events changes.

I was in a similar, but not as sad or dramatic situation. In my case, I was feeling the opposite of what I wanted from the film, in reality, no matter what I had been trying to tell myself, I didn't want to get out, but I had to. So, I turned and made my hand move to grab the door latch, yet again. But, just before I finally touched it, the song started. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I fucking loved that song. I blame Grey's Anatomy. I froze, the lyrics kept me spellbound and immobilised.

_"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel’…”_

Fucking hell. The song was my undoing. I completely forgot my previous goal, and returned my traitorous hand to my lap, then turned back towards Jon. He was staring straight back at me, very intently. His eyes were full of passion and lust, just as I knew my own were. I managed to blurt out:

"I adore this song.”

_"…Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough..”_

"I can see that. You froze when it came on and your eyes… Your eyes are sparkling and full of emotion. It's like you came alive, even more so than usual.”

"Yeah, this song is special to me.”

"It's a very romantic song.”

He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. I thought I knew why.

"That it is. But, I'm not remembering anyone, Jon, if that's what you're thinking. It's a nerdy quirk of mine. It's from a TV Show I love, and it was kind of the theme song for the main couple I was obsessed with. I haven't heard it in a while. Do you mind if I stay until the songs ends, then I'll say goodbye, and finally get out of your car?”

"Daenerys, you're the one who wants to leave my car. I'm happiest with you inside it than out. You're so stunning, and I’ll never get tired of looking at you, so please stay for as long as you want. It's incredible how something so small like a song can have this beautiful effect on you.”

_"…If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?…”_

I blamed the song, his words, and the panty dropping smile he graced me with. Plus, my irresistible attraction to him. Not to mention all the emotions swirling in his entrancing grey eyes. So, without really thinking, I instinctively leaned towards him, and was going to give him a peck on the cheek. As a thank you for the lovely compliment, for the amazing day, and for him being himself; gorgeous inside and out.

However, Jon had other ideas, better ones, so the moment I leaned in his direction, he captured my face gently between his two hands, and brought us nose to nose. I stopped breathing. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I got lost in them, drunk, and whatever he saw there made him kiss me. He started it slow, carefully, but once I opened my mouth, the kiss changed. It became something wild, raging, hot, uncontrollable. Jon knew how to kiss and I gave it as good as I got. Our tongues danced together while my hands grabbed his hair, his neck, then slid down his arms, and finally caressed his delicious six pack, daring even to slide inside his t-shirt. My hands were getting very acquainted with his upper body. 

And what a body it was. My head was spinning, but I could still hear the song in the background, though it seemed it was coming from very far away. My whole focus was on Jon, like my world had suddenly narrowed down to only his touch, the feel of his skin, and his mouth on mine while our tongues danced together. Every nerve in my body came to attention. There was electricity in the air surrounding us. One of his hands grabbed my ponytail to better steer our kiss, and his other hand was alternating between caressing my back and pulling me towards him, closer to his body, like any space that dared to come between us was a deep affront to him and the universe at large. I felt the same, so I gave the kiss my all. I didn't hold anything back, I couldn't even think. I just kissed Jon like I was in the dessert and he was a tall glass of iced water. I had never had a kiss like this. Wanton. Full of passion and unbridled desire. A prelude of things to come.

The kiss ended when I realised I had climbed out of my seat and found myself suddenly straddling Jon on the driver's seat. I could feel his massive erection, and that's what probably brought me back to reality, plus I really needed to breathe. Although, breathing seemed like such an annoyance at that moment. I gulped some sweet air, opened my eyes, and finally looked at Jon. He had a very dazed and lusty look in his eyes. He was trying to manoeuvre me back into the kiss, but as much as I had enjoyed that and I had, by God, had I. I just wasn't ready to sleep with him yet, especially not in his car, and not on the driver's seat.

"Jon?" My voice come out hoarse, throaty, sexy.

I got no reaction besides him starting to kiss down my neck. Jesus. That was my weak spot. This needed to be over now, before it got too far. I didn't want to regret anything I did with Jon, and if I gave into him or into my hormones right now, I would regret it.

“Jon!”

I can't tell you how hard it was to manage, to get the inner will, the strength, to say his name strongly enough to break his daze and mine, especially when my neck was receiving some very special attention from him and my whole body was buzzing, almost shivering from pure desire, and getting pissed I was ending the party early.

“Huh?”

Jon was still in his lusty haze. So, to change the mood I needled him.

"Huh? That's all an eloquent lawyer like you has to say?”

Jon shook his head slightly, I guessed to clear it, because when he looked back at me his eyes were a little more focused, and although there was still plenty of lust and sexual tension in both of us and in the car, he seemed more like his usual self. He was coming back to earth, to reality. It took him a long moment to reply.

"Can you blame me?”

"Not really. It was very hard for me to break it off. To stop it. Stop this…”

"Why did you?”

"Come on, Jon, look at us. I'm straddling you on the driver's seat of your car which is parked on the corner of my place in the middle of a public street. We're not sixteen anymore. Things got a little more heated than I anticipated, not that I regret it, but I think we're done for tonight.”

"We could go to your place or mine.”

"As Will Smith likes to say: “Oh, hell no!”. If we go to either place, you know how this will end. I'm not ready for it yet. This is our first date. It was a great and unusual date, but I think a goodnight kiss is enough for now.”

"I get it. I understand. I respect you and your boundaries. But, calling what just happen a mere goodnight kiss is a little insulting.”

"Okay. What about a hardcore, hotter than hell, make out session?”

He laughed.

”Well put, Daenerys. That was an epic make out. I can't remember the last time I was kissed like that. Can you?”

"No. I have never been kissed like that.”

"You should be kissed like that, and often, but only by me.”

"That can be arranged. Also, great adaptation of a "Gone with the Wind" quote.” I grinned widely.

"You are the sexiest nerd I know.”

"Right back at you, Jon.”

“Do you want to make out some more or do you want to go home?”

“I would love to keep going as we were, but I need to go home, though I'll take a goodnight kiss before I go.”

I hadn't even finished saying the word go, when Jon pulled me towards him again, and kissed me deeply and intensely. It felt like the last kiss of someone who would be going to war. There was lust, passion, desperation, affection, and a sensual tenderness. It was perfect. I melted into him and the kiss. This time he ended it. He looked into my eyes, smirked, and gave me a peck on the lips. He then grabbed me by the waist and moved me back into my seat. Damn, he was strong. I gave him a sexy smile, adjusted my clothes, and finally my hand grabbed the door latch.

"Goodnight, Jon. Sweet dreams.”

"Goodnight, Daenerys. Don't worry, I think I'll have the best dreams tonight featuring you.”

I blushed. I would probably be having the same type of dreams starring him. I started to leave the car, but his voice stopped me.

“Daenerys…”

“Yeah?”

"I almost forgot. Let me walk you to your door. Those drunks are still there. I don't want you walking through them by yourself.”

"You think I'm helpless?"

He had no idea. Yet, my mind added.

"Not at all. But, it'd make me feel a lot better, and it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Especially at the end of such a special date.”

"Sure. Thank you, Jon.”

He got out of the car, locked it, and walked around to get to me. He grabbed my hand, a usual occurrence by now, and together we walked to my front gate. The drunk mobile was still there. I recognised one of them as one of my neighbours. Why they had decided to listen to loud music, and drink in front of our gate I had no idea. Jon and I passed between their car, and them, to get to the gate. I confess I did feel a lot safer holding Jon's hand and having his steady presence by my side. Some of the guys shot me appraising looks, and someone from inside that car said something I didn't catch. Jon simply turned and looked into every guy's eye. The guys all looked away quickly, and the one inside the car even slammed the door. I guessed Jon was right, he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

We passed them, went through the gate, and reached the front door of my building. I fished my keys out of my bag, and opened the entrance door. Jon had stopped short of the threshold. He was probably trying to show me that he had no intentions of trying to come up. I appreciated that. I stopped too, and turned to him.

"I'm not inviting you up, but could you step inside the hall for a minute, please.”

"Of course, Daenerys.”

He did as he was told, and once he was inside I closed the door. He stayed with his back to it, almost like a vampire waiting for an invitation.

"I just wanted to do this without an audience.”

I pushed him, none too gently, back against the closed door, went on my tip toes, and gave him a good night kiss to remember me by. After all, he needed more fuel for his dreams about me, once he got home. I guessed the saying was true: “Always leave them wanting more…”.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49225266@N06/50530942672/in/dateposted-public/)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you guys think? I'm DYING to know. Please, leave me a comment with your thoughts, if possible. I would REALLY appreciate it! 
> 
> I tried my best with this chapter, but I confess I'm not fully satisfied with it. I know it could have been better written, but I had been working/editing the draft for ages and finally had enough. I was driving myself crazy, well crazier. So, I guess this is the best I could do at the moment. I'm sorry.
> 
> Now, the not so good news. I have ran out of pre-written chapters/drafts, sadly. However, I'm leaving you at a great place in the story, so that should keep you satisfied (I hope). I cannot promise when I'll be able to update, but I do find this the easiest of my stories to write for, so once things improve in RL, I should get back to it. It's my most light-hearted fic, and I have it all outlined in my head. I know where this is going, and the epilogue has been ready for ages. I do want to ask, though, if you guys want me to focus solely on Jonerys (and their developing relationship) from now on, or if there are others things and/or characters you would like to see more of. If so, let me know. I can't promise I'll write everything you guys might want, but I'll consider it carefully and will do my best to write things you would like to see. Although, only if they don't go against what I have planned, and if my fickle muse cooperates. 
> 
> I'm also quite aware that I need to update my other stories. Mainly my new S8 (and partial S7) fix-it fic: ["A Dragon Does Not Concern Herself With the Opinion of Wolves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067819/chapters/66089116).
> 
> Plus, my own personal favourite story. That fic is in dire need of an update. I have been neglecting it, but it will always have a very special place in my heart. I do believe it's my very best work. I absolutely adore my version of Jonerys there. If you haven't checked that one out yet, I would hope that you do. Imho, it's a very fun and interesting tale. It's called ["The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772495/chapters/51949525). It's a series, plus it has some outtakes too! Dany & Jon are quite different from their portrayal here. They are BAMF AF and the story has very different vibe and pace from this one. My Dany there is my favourite Dany from all the others I have written. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank the amazing artists whose fanart I have used for my moodboard at the end here. I'm deeply grateful for their work, but I don't know how to credit them, which they really do deserve. But, I saved those images to my computer ages ago, and now I have no idea how to find where they came from again. If you are one of the artists or know who they are, let me know, please! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will be biting my nails until I can get some feedback on this chapter. Please, help a girl out? I really am in need of something to cheer me up. I'm depressed af. :(


End file.
